Vida Perfecta
by Samaelhyuga
Summary: Un matrimonio en crisis... Un Naruto Cansado de sakura y una hinata que siempre amo a su Hokage. NARUHINA Di un giro muy raro en la historia que a muchos desagrado espero poder arreglarla con este nuevo Cap 14 a pedido de muchos LEMON No leer si eres menor
1. CPITULO 1

Hola a todos perdón pero cuando pueda actualizo el otro y me estoy recuperando del día del amigo... en el coma alcohólico de ayer se me ocurrió esta idea espero que sea de su agrado y parase que solo sirvo para hacer fics melosos, así que este lo va a ser... en fin creo que me voy a tirar un poco para el lemon pero mas adelante...

EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

-Naruto Pov-

Uno a veces se pregunta ¿que es ser feliz?... unos te responden, es estar con quien amas, otros en cambio te contestan es lograr todas tus metas en tu vida, otros te dicen simplemente es casarte con quien tu amas y formar una familia...

Entonces yo... ¿Por qué no soy feliz?... si e logrado todas mis metas, estoy frente a un escritorio revisando una pila de papeles, y dirigiendo la aldea donde nací... así es soy el hokage de konoa "la aldea escondida entre las hojas", toda mi vida fui despreciado por todos, y desde que derrote a Paint y acabe con akatsuki me e ganado el respeto y la admiración de todos en esta aldea... esta siempre fue mi mas preciada meta... y la e logrado entonces...¿Porque no soy feliz?, si cuando acepte ser el hokage le propuse matrimonio a Sakura Hanuro, mi amor platónico de la infancia, me e casado con ella y llevamos mas de 1 año y medio de casados, entonces ¿porque no estoy a gusto?, ¿porque cada ves que la veo cuando vuelvo a casa después del trabajo solo reclamos y exigencias salen de su boca para recibirme? ¿Por qué solo hay peleas en nuestro matrimonio? ¿Por qué nos maltratamos tanto? Si nos amamos ¿o no?, pues la única razón de que una persona se case con otra es el amor, ¿o NO?, ella me amara, nunca me e preguntado esto hasta ahora, dos personas que se aman no se pueden tratar como nosotros nos tratamos, yo nunca quise maltratarla, pero ya estoy arto de sus recibir sus ataques...

¿Será que no soy feliz porque no hemos tenido hijos hasta ahora?, tener una familia siempre fue el sueño de mi vida, pero para eso me e casado ¿no?, para formar una familia con la persona que mas amo, pero ahora yo no quiero tener un hijo en esta situación, no me siento capas, ni con el derecho a obligar a una criatura a sufrir esta martirio... y aun cuando quisiera, recuerdo sus palabras el día de nuestra luna de miel, fue cuando me dijo...: "Naruto aun no estoy lista para esto". Fue lo que me dijo al momento donde deberíamos consumar nuestro matrimonio, y recuerdo haberle respondido dulcemente para tranquilizarla, y haberle dicho que la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero ¡por dios a pasado como un año y medio! Y el echo que mas me duele es el saber que desde que nos casamos ella cada día esta mas distante de mi, antes me despedía y me recibía con un beso, o con un "Hola amor como te fue hoy", o con un "Que te baya bien naru"...

Ahora... tengo suerte si me dirige la palabra para pedirme que le haga un desayuno "Bajo en calorías", no entiendo el afán de las mujeres por esas "benditas" dietas, sakura parece que va a desaparecer y aun así sigue con esas cosas...

Y es peor cuando vienen sus amigas a visitarla, ella me recibe con una terrible mueca de fastidio y siempre me dice "BAKA BE A COMPRAR ALGO PARA QUE INO Y YO MERENDEMOS", ahora se que solo son excusas para deshacerse de mi...

Ya estamos a mitad de año y desde que comenzó este nuevo año e estado preguntándome lo mismo ¿Por qué no soy feliz? Si e logrado todo lo que quería en esta vida a la edad de 21 años...

No lo se... esa es mi respuesta, solo se que no quiero llegar a casa temprano y ser recibido por ella, solo se que hace mas de 4 meses que hago lo mismo, me quedo después del horario de mi trabajo, para llegar muy tarde y encontrarla dormida, y después despertar muy temprano y salir sin verla... esa a sido mi rutina de los últimos 4 meses...

-Fin Naruto Pov-

_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_

-disculpe, Namikaze-san- irrumpió en la oficina del rubio una chica de 20 años cabellos color azulados y ojos blancos como perlas.

-adelante- contesto el rubio ocupado mientras terminaba de firmar unos reportes

-le traigo los últimos reportes de las misiones- contesto tímidamente la ojiperla.

-ok genial hinata-respondió el rubio contento-Pero si solo son dos reportes-replico.

-así es Namikaze-san no hay mucho trabajo el día de hoy-contesto la ojiperla.

-maldición no puede ser- dijo el rubio en vos alta- apenas son las nueve- dijo mirando su reloj.

-Namikaze-san lo lamento mucho pero hasta mañana a la tarde no tendremos nuevos reportes que llenar ni revisar- contesto algo triste la ojiperla.

-no te preocupes hinata no es tu culpa es que yo... no quería llegar temprano hoy- contesto el rubio.

-Namikaze-san ¿por que no quiere?-pregunto la ojiperla.

-hinata primero que nada, cuantas beses te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, vamos hinata tenemos casi la misma edad me ases sentir viejo- replico en forma divertida el ojiazul.

-lo s-si-ento nami-naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla.

-así esta mejor, hey ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?-pregunto el ojiazul.

-N-no te-tengo nada que hacer- dijo la ojiperla.

-¿se enojara tu novio si te invito ahora a comer algo a ichikaru?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-N-no tengo no-novio- respondió la peliazul.

-ok entonces ¿quieres ir a comer algo ahora?- volvió a preguntar.

-naruto-kun no quisiera que tuvieras problemas después de todo estas casado y esto puede traer malas interpretaciones- contesto sensata la ojiperla.

-hinata-chan realmente necesito hablar con alguien, tengo un problema y no se como solucionarlo, no se a quien acudir, te quería pedir un consejo, una recomendación a ti- contesto el rubio, su rostro se había vuelto oscuro, como lleno de tristeza.

-yo n-no sabia naruto-kun, si necesita habar con alguien aquí estoy yo, yo te escuchare y te ayudare en lo que necesites- dijo la ojiperla tratando de animarlo.

-gracias hinata-chan sabia que podía contar contigo eres una muy buena amiga-contesto (-Es mi mejor amiga, la única que me entiende y siempre me ayuda-pensó-Increíble que no tenga novio después de todo una chica así nos e encuentra todos los Díaz-)

_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_

-Hinata Pov-

Algunos me dirían que soy una tonta, algunas me dirían que soy una buscona, otros en cambio me dirían que vivo aferrada al pasado, que debería dejarlo ir y rehacer mi vida ya que el lo ha hecho... pero no lo quiero hacer, no quiero dejar de sentir este amor que siento por la única persona que en verdad e amado, este in correspondido amor que solo yo puedo sentir, por eso no me e alejado de el, por eso es que aun continuo cerca suyo, aun sabiendo que el esta casado y que nunca podré ser nada mas que un simple amiga, una compañera, una ayudante, a quien el mismo ayudo...

Aun recuerdo ese día, el día mas feliz y a la vez el mas triste de mi vida, pareciera que ese día el destino junto todos y cada uno de mis grandes temores, y me los izó enfrentar, todos mis temores se reunieron y se aventaron junto a mi... primero mi felicidad, fue cunado el fue nombrado hokage de la aldea, al verse tan realizado y lleno de vida, mi corazón experimentaba un gozo eterno, ese mismo día decidí confesarle mis sentimientos, me dirigí hacia donde el se encontraba, pero para su fortuna y mi desgracia el se encontraba con la mujer a la que el amaba, sakura hanuro, sentí como mi corazón se despedazo en mil pedazos, pero el dolor no se comparo con el sufrimiento que sentí cuando me entere que de iba a casar con ella, sufrí, llore y me maldecía durante días, por ser tan cobarde de nunca haberle hecho saber lo que el significaba para mi... pero luego me resigne, sabia que nunca podría amar a nadie como lo amaba a el, sabia que no seria feliz sino era junto a el, por eso le dije a mi padre que nunca me casaría con nadie que el me impusiera... cual fue el resultado de mi rebelión... fui desterrada del clan... vague durante todo el día sin rumbo fijo, cuando estaba en las puertas de la aldea, me encontré con... el, no se como, no se porque acabe contándole todo lo sucedido, el pareció preocuparse por mi, y me ofreció trabajo como su secretaria y me dijo que si no tenia un lugar donde quedarme podía vivir en su antiguo departamento... en ese momento mi corazón revivió ante tanta ternura de su parte, no podía creer que aun se preocupase por mi...llore de felicidad y le agradecí de mil formas... ahí fue donde entendí que si el era feliz con su esposa... yo seria feliz, con tan solo verlo sonreír y tenerlo cerca mió...

Pero ahora aquí me encuentro sumida en una tristeza que no puedo ni siquiera demostrar... la razón de mi tristeza... es el... el esta sufriendo, y se denota en sus ojos que no es feliz, esos ojos que denotaban optimismo, valor y felicidad, ahora están apagados y solo muestran tristeza... dolor... desesperanza... y no puedo ser feliz si lo veo así, el verlo así solo me ase pensar que el no es feliz con la vida... que se esta arrepintiendo de algo, se lamenta por algo... y lo peor de todo es que me comprometí a ayudarle, a darle un consejo mió... solo espero ser útil para el y poder ayudarlo en lo que necesite...

_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_

-En ichikaru-

-Etto, naruto-kun de que necesitabas hablar- pregunto la peliazul-

-hump, ¿hinata tu eres feliz con tu vida?- pregunto el rubio.

(-Como contestarte naru-)-mmm bueno si soy feliz, no es una felicidad completa pero puedo decir que no soy infeliz- (-creo que soné convincente-)-¿Por qué me preguntas eso naruto-kun?- dijo hinata.

-pues veras... el caso es que yo... no lo soy- respondió indiferente el rubio.

-¿Qué?, pero como si tu has logrado todo lo que soñaste, digo el convertirte en hokage, el saber quienes fueron tus padres, el recibir una fortuna de parte de ellos la cual te dejaron cuando ellos partieron de este mundo y... casarte con la persona que mas amas- (-como me cuesta decir esto-)

-es que... hinata yo... tengo problemas con sakura- dijo el rubio.

-pero naruto-kun no puedes desanimarte solo por una pequeña pelea con tu esposa estoy segura que ella te ama como tu a ella- (-como era posible que el no fuera feliz con sakura que el no la amaba, me duele verlo así-)

-¡ha! No dudo que ella me ame como yo a ella- contesto irónico el ojiazul.

-Naruto-kun por que no me cuentas todo y no solo de a pedazos tal ves así entienda mejor y te pueda aconsejar- dijo la ojiperla.

-Hinata que sentirías tú si primero te casaras con la persona que supuestamente mas amas... y durante todo un año ella de despreciara y te evitara como si no te quisiera tener cerca... como si te quisiera lejos de ella...-

-Naruto-kun tu...- (-no puede ser para que demonios se caso con el para hacerlo sufrir... que clase de persona es sakura-)

-así es... ahora lo entiendo, yo me case con ella con la ilusión de ser feliz de formar una familia, de... ser amado... pero los primeros meses ella continuaba tratándome igual que cuando estábamos de novios... igual que cuando éramos niños... cuando la buscaba para

recibir un poco de afecto de su parte, cuando le pedía un beso, o cuando le pedía que me dijera que me amaba... en el mejor de los casos obtenía un "Lárgate Baka" o un "Eres odioso naruto"... pensé que era su carácter, pensé que tenia que esperar a que ella sola me demostrara afecto, por eso le pedí que nos casáramos... cuando nos casamos y en nuestra luna de miel cada signo de afecto de mi parte solo obtenía un, "naruto aun no estoy lista para esto", o "No seas odioso ya te dije que no" y cosas así... Bien creo que ese es el principio... que piensas hinata-pregunto el rubio.

-Naruto-kun yo no tenia ni idea...me imagino que estarás sufriendo- (-Maldita sakura para que se caso con el si no la ama... y aun así el no la ha engañado, cada ves me convenzo mas de que no hay nadie mas bueno que naruto-kun-)dijo y pensó la peliazul.

-Hump na... el primer año fue difícil... pero ahora yo no me importa nada, es como si dejara de importarme el desprecio de ella, ya no me afecta en nada... el único problema es que yo tampoco soporto el tenerla cerca con sus reclamos y exigencias, es insoportable... yo ya no se que hacer con esto, ya no quiero seguir viviendo esta miserables vida... era mas feliz cuando vivía solo en mi departamento... te pedí ayuda con esto dime... ¿Que piensas que debería hacer?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Naruto-kun yo no se que decirte, me duele verte así tan deprimido, pero a lo mejor puede ser un problema de comunicación con sakura... debes decirle como te sientes en una manera sincera y honesta... estoy segura que ella entenderá y se arreglaran las cosas entre ustedes-dijo la ojiperla (-maldición no me atreví a decirle que la dejara que el debe buscar alguien que de verdad lo ame-)

-Disculpa naruto, no puede evitar escuchar su conversación... te podría dar un consejo- dijo el dueño del restaurante.

-entonces viejo hable de una ves... ¿que debo hacer?- pregunto el rubio.

-Debes dejarla, y buscar a una chica que de verdad te ame por lo que eres que te acepte con tus defectos y virtudes- dijo el dueño del restauran.

-mmm podría ser- dijo el rubio.

-NO naruto-kun no puedes tirar por la ventana 1 año y medio de matrimonio solo por unos pleitos, intenta rescatar tu matrimonio y estoy seguro que serás feliz- dijo la ojiperla.

-PERO hinata de que felicidad hablas si ella no soporta a naruto, muchacho déjala y búscate otra, eres joven, adinerado, atractivo y hokage, un millón de chicas podrías tener a tus pies un chasquido de dedos- dijo el dueño del restaurante.

-Mmm esa opción me gusta- dijo bromeando el rubio.

-¡Naruto-kun nunca `pensé que tu fueras de esos!- dijo hinata.

-solo era broma hinata, y claro que seguiré tu consejo... hablare con sakura- (-Y si no funciona le pediré el divorcio-) –Aunque si no funciona tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho—

-Naruto-kun el único consejo que puedo darte es que busques tu felicidad... cueste lo que cueste, hagas lo que hagas nunca te des por vencido...- dijo hinata.

-Gracias hinata-chan me has ayudado mucho, mas de lo que crees... en fin creo que te acompaño a tu departamento, ya es tarde...-dijo naruto.

_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_-/*/-_

ALGUN REVIR? PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA LOCURA


	2. EL FIN PARTE 2

SE QUE SE Preguntan porque este pibe no actualiza pronto su fic… DEBERIA ESTAR ESTUDIANDO PERO COMO LOS VOY A DEJAR COLGADOS A MIS FIELES SEGIDORES Y GRACIAS HA Y DESPUES DE 15 Revires en un solo comienzo tenia la obligación de continuarlo… HAAA Y APENAS SOY UN SER HUMANO PORFA NO SEAN TAN EXIGENTES CON LA ORTOGRAFIA SOY UN ANIMAL… el próximo les garantizo que es lemon y los otros algo de lemon… pero porfía paciencia que tengo que rendir derecho romano e historia Const. Argentina… si repruebo me mato y ahí si queda inconclusas todas mis historias… muchas gracias y ¿de verdad les gustan las boludeses que escribo? La verdad hasta ahora se me hace difícil de creer… igual muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios haa y tuve una idea una Hinata pervertida de ahora en adelante en la historia jajaja

EL FIN PARTE DOS

-narrador-

-mmm, naruto-kun no es necesario que me acompañes yo pu-puedo ir sola- dijo hinata.

-No hinata fui yo el que te invito a comer y yo te acompañare a tu departamento- contesto el ojiazul.-Y dime ¿estas cómoda en el?, digo si es muy pequeño podría encontrar un lugar mas grande-

-Naruto-kun es perfecto así como esta, pues de hecho es más que suficiente el espacio en tu departamento-

-Emm, hinata recuerda que yo te lo regale, así que seria tu departamento, jeje-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-sabes naruto-kun no se como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi-menciono la peliazul.

-Hinata mil beses me has agradecido y mil beses te he dicho que no es necesario agradecerme, tu me has dado tanto y has obtenido tan poco a cambio, soy yo el que debería agradecerte, eres mi mejor y única amiga, es mas todavía me ayudas, era mi deber ayudarte con ese problema- menciono el ojiazul.

-Etoo, naruto-kun ya hemos llegado-(-hay naru como quisiera hacerte pasar... ¡hay yo pensé eso que pervertida, hinata esta casado reacciona!-)

-Esteee, bueno Hinata-chan muchas gracias por todo, aun es temprano así que iré ahora mismo a hablar con sakura, realmente espero que se solucionen las cosas- (-Espero divorciarme ya no la aguanto-) dijo el ojiazul.

-Eso es naruto-kun optimismo yo se que todo se solucionara- (-debo de ser la peor persona del mundo, no puedo creer que me alegre que naruto-kun se este por divorciar y que desee que eso suceda... me siento como cucaracha...el esta ahí sufriendo y yo muy contenta).dijo y pensó la ojiperla.

Naruto se dirigí a toda velocidad a su casa apenas eran las 9:30 de la noche siempre solía llegar de madrugada e irse apenas amanecía...

(-Bueno que le diré...mmm, no se me ocurre nada... ok es ora de sacar todos los trapos al sol yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo así...mmm que raro, que son esos ruidos que provienen de adentro de la casa...)

Naruto abrió lentamente la puerta de entrada de su casa tenia un mal presentimiento, las luces apagadas de su caso solo acrecentaban la incertidumbre, se deslizo hacia la habitación donde se escuchaban más próximos lo que parecían gemidos y suspiros... una era de sakura era su inconfundible vos... llego a la puerta dudo un segundo en abrirla... no sabia si realmente quería saber lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación... entreabrió sigilosamente la puerta... y lo que vio fue pero que si mil dagas se enterraban en su corazón...ahí sobre su cama matrimonial, se encontraba su esposa sakura hanuro, totalmente desnuda, montada sobre sasuke uchiha, su mejor amigo de la infancia y de toda la vida, las dos personas a quienes el consideraba su única familia, lo habían traicionado... sakura montada sobre el uchiha mientras gritaba "Mas sasuke dame mas"... sintió como algo dentro de el se rompió, continuo mirando como se consumaba el echo y ellos por ningún motivo se detenían... espero a que la sed de sangre cubriera todo su ser... pero nunca llego, quería sentir furia, enojo, ira pero no sentía nada... solo un tenso dolor en su pecho... ahí fue cuando lo supo y se dijo a si mismo... "Ellos no valen la pena"...

-ejem, ejem, no se detengan por mi- los interrumpió naruto.

Sakura salto de la cama asiendo que quedara en el piso en busca de su ropa y el uchiha la imito...

-¡Naruto no es lo que piensas te lo puedo explicar!- trato de decir sakura mientras se bestia.

-A si y que me van a decir, que estaban "entrenado"-dijo irónico el ojiazul.

-¡No! ¡Naruto no es lo que parece sasuke y yo!-grito sakura.

-¡YA CALLATE SAKURA! ¡NO QUIERO OIRTE MAS!-grito el ojiazul- sasuke, no te veo desde que me convertí en hokage y ahora te encuentro en la cama con mi esposa... que buen amigo eres-dijo el ojiazul.

-Lo siento mucho naruto... no se suponía de que te enteraras así-menciono sasuke.

-Desde cuando-pregunto naruto.

-¿Desde cuando que?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Desde cuando me traicionan sasuke, desde cuando se ríen de mí a mis espaldas... desde cuando sakura me es infiel-pregunto dolido el ojiazul.

-Desde tu luna de miel, apenas me entere de que se caso contigo fui en su búsqueda, y desde entonces-no pudo terminar sasuke.

-¡NOO! ¡Naruto-kun esta a sido la única ves yo nunca te e sido... solo fue un error!-dijo sakura intentando arreglar las cosas.

-¡Cierra la boca, yo te di todo y mira como me pagas... y lo peor te di los mejores años de mi vida, desperdiciados... ahora lo entiendo te casaste conmigo solo por conveniencia ¿NO? El heredero uchiha no heredo un centavo por ser desertor reivindicado y tu viste la oportunidad de solventar tu caro estilo de vida a costa mió... sabes no me duele el echo que me ayas traicionado solo me duele el haber perdido tanto tiempo contigo... te detesto por eso... por hacerme ilusionar en poder ser feliz... ahora se explica el porque... hiciera lo que hiciera tu nunca me quisiste como yo quería... Y tu sasuke... me das asco... mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi familia traicionándome de ese modo... ustedes dos son dignos el uno del otro... y no se preocupen, ni tengan miedo, no le are nada, desearía destrozarlos, pero no valen la pena...-

Naruto se marcho dejándolos solos, pero antes de irse le dijo...

-Sakura a pesar de que no te lo mereces... no te dejare en la calle... esta será tu casa y es lo único que recibirás de mi, ni esperes recibir un solo centavo de mi fortuna porque no lo recibirás, te espero mañana en la mañana a primera hora en mi oficina para que firmemos el divorcio... si te intentas pasar de lista no presentándote o exigiendo mas de lo que decidí darte te mandare a arrestar, recuerda que yo soy el hokage, mi palabra es ley y tu solo eres una cualquiera sin clan y sin dinero... tienes todas las de perder-

Naruto se marcho dejando a una llorosa sakura de rodillas en el suelo lamentándose mientras sasuke solo ponía su típica expresión seria como si nada le importase mientras se bestia.

Naruto se encontraba vagando sin rumbo por la aldea… no sabia a donde ir ni a quien acudir…

(-Maldición tuve que pensar mejor donde iba a pasar la noche ¿y ahora a donde voy?... ¡HA! ya se la oficina pasare ahí la noche…¡No puede ser le di las llaves a Hinata-chan soy un idiota… creo que tendré que ir a pedírselas solo espero que no este dormida deben de ser media noche…-)

Naruto llego al departamento de la ojiperla como un rayo y golpeo sutilmente…

-¿Quién es?- pregunto la ojiperla antes de abrir.

-soy naruto Hinata-chan habré un momento- dijo el ojiazul.

-Na-naruto-kun ¿que haces aquí ten tarde?- pregunto la ojiperla preocupada.

-Es que vine a pedirte las llaves de la oficina, en la torre del hokage ya que tú las tienes… espero no interrumpir tu sueño-dijo el ojiazul…

-Para nada naruto-kun yo acostumbro acostarme tarde… etoo puedo preguntar porque quieres las llaves de la oficina-

-es que pasare ahí la noche-menciono el ojiazul.

-¿Qué no se suponía que tu y sakura arreglaran las cosas de una ves?.. no me digas que te echo de tu casa…-

-Digamos que solucione para siempre mi problema con sakura… y yo mismo me fui de mi casa hina-

-Etoo naruto-kun no quieres pasar y me cuentas todo así tal ves te pueda ayudar que dices- le pidió Hinata con una cara do cordurita que izo que naruto no pueda negarse.

-Este bueno pero solo un momento no quiero que los vecinos piensen mal de ti ni nada-

Hinata izo pasar a naruto… una ves que estuvieron sentados solo los dos en el sillón uno al lado del otro con una tasa de te en las manos ella hablo…

-Etoo que sucedió naruto-kun para que tu te fueras de tu casa-`

-Realmente quieres saberlo Hinata-chan-

-si naruto cuéntame… yo quiero ayudarte-

-veras Hina-chan cuando regrese a casa encontré a sakura en la cama con sasuke-dijo el ojiazul…

-¿QUE PERO COMO PUDO?, naruto-kun te veo demasiado calmado eso no es bueno… ¿que acaso no te dolió lo que te hicieron? (-¡DIOS y lo dice tan tranquilo si dice que le perdonara esto el pobre es un tremendo idiota, perdón naruto-kun pero alguien así no merece tu cariño!-)

-si me dolió Hinata-chan…ellos eran mi única familia… eran mi todo y ahora como sigo… como te sentirías si las personas mas importantes en tu vida te hicieran algo así… el era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y mira… ella siempre fue mi primer amor… mi primera ilusión…-

-Debes estar muy triste no después de todo tu la amas- Dijo la ojiperla en un susurro.

-Sabes por que estoy triste hina… por el tiempo que perdí con ella… a mi ya no me importa y ella no se merece ni me cariño ni mi perdón… hace tiempo deje de amarla cuando me di cuenta que ella nunca me podría hacer feliz.. Me duele el hecho que me haya usado, solo por mi dinero, que me haya traicionado con mi mejor amigo… que se hayan reído de mí a mis espaldas… me duele el echo de haber desperdiciado los mejores años de mi vida con ella… de haberle dado todo y no recibir nada a cambio… a mi ya no me importa ella… el poco cariño y respeto que le tenia lo perdí esta noche-

-Lo lamento naruto-kun yo no se que decirte… yo quería que tu fueras feliz pero creo que mis consejos no te ayudaron en nada- (-Maldita ramera como le izo eso a mi naruto como pudo… Naru me destroza el corazón el verte así-)

-No te preocupes hina… no es tu culpa… es mía… siempre es mi culpa por no escuchar… el zorro me lo advirtió, me dijo que no me ilusionara con ser feliz y tener una familia… que por ser el contenedor de el estaba destinado a estar solo… que nunca nadie me amaría… ese era nuestro destino…morir solos y odiados-Dijo el rubio… ya había comenzado a llorar cuando la ojiperla ya no pudo mas y le dijo.

-Ba-bata por favor y-ya no digas mas-Dijo la ojiperla llorando-naruto-kun tu nunca estarás solo yo siempre estaré contigo… eres la persona mas importante para mi… yo nunca te abandonare siempre estaré a tu lado y pase lo que pase siempre podrás contar conmigo… no debes derramar lagrimas por personas que no balen la pena… debes llorar cuando esa persona de verdad lo bale…-

-Gracias hina… de verdad tu eres mi todo… eres lo único que me queda… si llegara a perderte no se lo que aria, Hinata-dijo abrasando fuerte mente a la ojiperla- Gracias por ser así conmigo, gracias, eres todo lo que tengo hina, si llegara a perderte no se lo que aria-

-Nunca me perderás naruto-kun… yo estere a tu lado hasta el día en que me pidas que me aleje… es un promesa y sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas naruto-dijo la ojiperla-Etoo naruto-kun que piensas hacer con sakura-(-Debería de mandarla a colgar por esto-)

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan yo le dije que mañana a primera hora viniera a mi oficina a firmar el divorcio-dijo inocente el ojiazul.

-Etoo ¿y que piensas hacer luego?-

-Pues de echo no lo se, tenia pensado buscar un departamento pequeño solo para mi para vivir, veras solo le dejare la casa a sakura no quiero dejarla en la calle, pero es todo no recibirá ni un solo centavo de mi dinero…-dijo serio el ojiazul.

(Inner Hinata: -Vamos Hinata yo lo escuchaste se va a divorciar y no tiene donde vivir esta es tu oportunidad ¡QUE ESPERAS UNA INVITACION POR CORRESPONDENCIA!-) - -Etoo naruto-kun-dijo la ojiperla media nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices-S-si T-tu N-no ti-tienes D-donde vi-vir P-puedes quedarte A-aquí conmigo-dijo súper sonrojada-Además es tu departamento-

-Estee, Hinata-chan no quiero incomodarte, además que pensarían tus vecinos… ¿y no te traería problemas con tu novio?... Hinata-chan aprecio tus intenciones pero no quiero más problemas, ni quiero tener problemas con kiba-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kiba en todo esto?-dijo la ojiperla.

-¿Que no estabas saliendo con el?... –

-No naruto-kun kiba me invito a salir un par de beses pero cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones le deje en claro que yo no lo puedo querer como el quiere yo solo lo veo como un amigo-Dijo segura la ojiperla- Por favor naruto-kun acepta mi invitación solo será hasta que encuentres un lugar donde vivir y creo que aquí junto estará libre un departamento a final del mes… que dices si te quedas aquí hasta que este libre ese departamento así seremos vecinos jijiji- (-Hay dios espero que se lo trague sino estaré perdida-) –por favor acepta naruto-kun solo quiero ayudarte- dijo con esa cara de cordierita a la cual naruto no podía resistirse.

-Hinata-chan no me pongas esa cara… ha esta bien… siempre haces eso con tu cara y siempre te funciona-dijo naruto.

El rubio miro dulcemente a Hinata mientras esta se debatía mentalmente…

(Inner Hinata: -¡Kyaaa muy bien Hinata ahora solo falta convencerlo para que duerma en nuestra cama!-

Hinata: -¡Que en la cama con naruto-kun! Kyaaa no puede ser yo no soy así que pervertida no puedo pensar eso-.

Inner Hinata: ¡vamos como si no quisieras que nuestro rubio pasara sus manos por nuestro cuerpo y con esos fuertes brazos y sobre todo ese enorme… ¡

Hinata: -¡HAA! Cállate, cállate yo no soy una pervertida, yo no pienso eso, y no me quiero aprovechar de la soledad de naruto-kun-

Inner Hinata:- Jajá no mientas tu lo deseas… y no te hagas la santa, tanto tu como yo sabemos que mas de una ves lo hemos espiado con el Bakugan… de echo desde la academia que lo espiamos… primero empezamos a verlo solo en ropa interior por eso que se nos sube la sangre a la cabeza cuando lo vemos y recordamos como la veíamos… ¿Quieres que siga… recuerdas esa ves en que vimos su enorme…)

-KYAAAA-grito Hinata colorada como una tetera y saliendo humito de sus orejas antes de caer desmayada producto de tanta estimulación al recordar las cositas que hacia.

-Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, hay no porque me pasa esto a mi será mejor que la recueste en su cama y yo duerma en el sofá… dios estará enferma no es normal gritar así y caer desmayada y además esta ardiendo… aunque siempre izo esto… siempre fue un poco rara…-Dijo mirándola mientras acariciaba su rostros- Sip siempre fue un poco rara… Y muy hermosa, y aun lo sigue siendo eso es lo que me gusta de ella-

Naruto recostó sobre su cama a Hinata mientras esta seguía desmayada antes de arroparla este le dedico una dulce sonrisa y la beso en la frente diciendo… "-Gracias hina-chan eres una increíble amiga… va a ser muy afortunado el hombre del cual te enamores… después de todo eres una gran mujer"-

JAJAJA

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Hinata lograra confesarle sus sentimientos a naruto O LA "HINATA PERVERTIDA" lo llevara a la cama al rubio… Todo esto más si dejan un revir….jajaja


	3. SUEÑOShumedos,divorcioyNochecon amigos

HOlaa hoala como están todos lamento la demora pero yo DEVERIA ESTAR ESTUDIANDO en fin esta capi esta medio lemon as iba a ser para los próximos capítulos de esta mini seri muchas gracais a todos en fin si sos menor no leas esto jajaja…. Atención la Hinata pervertida ya no se aguanta y naruto esta medio sentimental ¿SUCEDERA ALGO? Mmmm ni idea mas adelante si… a me voy a tirar al lemon de aca para adelante a ver como me sale… y con respecto a la ortografía **apenas soy un ser humano** no sean malos porfa, y mas adelante publico mas capis de mi otro fic Naruto el kuby el demonio sin luz y sin alma… APROPOSITO NARUTO NO ES MIO (QUE NOVEDAD) Y tampoco la cancion aunque la modifique un toke

Y COTINUAMOS...

-ahora que e dejado a hinata sobre la cama me echare un rato sobre el sofá...-

(Naruto pensamientos: -kamy-sama nunca me imagine que terminaría así, después de 3 años de noviazgo y 1 año y medio de casado... termine como al principio... y lo peor de todo... es que perdí a mi mejor amigo... mi hermano del alma... de que me sirve todo lo que tengo ahora... si no fuera por hinata yo no tendría donde pasar la noche... hinata... debe ser la persona mas bondadosa del mundo, la mas buena, la mas dulce... y es muy bonita... increíble que no tenga novio... hinata-chan tu amistad es lo único que me queda...eres la única que no me ha abandonado ni me ha fallado... hinata-cha eres todo para mi...-)

Al terminar sus pensamientos callo en un profundo sueño... y en la otra habitación hinata tenia unos sueños bastante... como decirlo... no se lean...

Sueños de hinata:

Hinata se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para los dos mientras naruto llegaba de trabajar...

-bienvenido naruto-kun ¿como te fue en el trabajo hoy?-

-UHF no sabes muy agotador... muchísimo papeleo y cantidad de reportes... sabes hinata-chan tengo muchísima hambre y mucha sed- Dijo mirándola provocadoramente.

-Etoo na-naru-to-kun yo pre-prepare ramen para ti es t-tu fa-favorito ¿no?-dijo toda ruborizada dándole la espalda para que no notase su sonrojo...

Rápidamente naruto se acerco peligrosamente a la ojiperla mientras esta seguía de espaldas... la envolvió con sus brazos mientras susurraba a su oído.

-Hina-chan yo no tengo hambre de ramen-

-¿D-de q-que ti-tienes ha-hambre na-naruto-kun?-

-Mmm sabes de que tengo hambre... de ti hina-chan-

Susurro a su oído mientras la daba vuelta para aprisionarla con sus labios mientras la ojiperla seguía atónita

-Hinata-chan, te amo, te deseo ya no lo soporto necesito tenerte, probar tu cuerpo, tus labios, necesito que seas mía, solo mía.-

-na-naruto-kun- solo pudo decir eso ya que...

El rubio dibujo un camino desde los labios de la peliazul hasta llegar a su cuello... deslizaba sus labios por todo su cuello dándole pequeños besitos que lograban sacarle gemidos de placer a su ojiperla... continuo saboreando su piel, ese dulce sabor era adictito solo subió para volver a besarla con mas pasión que antes dejándola sin aliento... sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza los pechos de ella, dándole mas placer del que podía imaginarse, sentir las manos de su rubio jugando dulcemente con sus pecho, acariciando su forma por debajo de la tela que los cubrían, tocando por enzima de ella los duros pezones que se asomaban producto de la excitación...

-hina-chan tengo sed- dijo el rubio en un tono ronco producto de tanto estimulo.

-na-naruto-kun- solo puedo responder entre jadeos.

Hábilmente el rubio se deshizo de la parte de arriba de las ropas de hinata y de su sostén todo en un hábil movimiento

-tengo sed de tus pechos hinata-dijo con la vos turbada por la excitación.

Se fue directo sobre sus pechos, su boca probaba uno de ellos como si fuera un recién nacido, hinata se sentía desfallecer por todo el placer que le brindaba, la boca de su rubio lamía uno de sus pechos mientras con su otra mano le daba masajes al otro, hinata ya no ocultaba sus gemidos, era demasiado, su boca, su lengua, ya no soportaba tanto quería seguir adelante...

Sin que nadie se lo dijera naruto tomo a hinata de la cadera y la recostó sobre la mesa de comedor, inexplicablemente ya no traía camisa ni pantalones solo estaba en bóxer que por cierto... cierta partecita masculina ya estaba dando señales de estar listo... ella le miro avergonzada mientras el se deshacía de sus ultimas prendas dejándola solo en bragas... se coloco sobre ella besándola y acariciando su cuerpo para continuar con el estimulo... deslizo su mano por su vientre, mientras se acercaba mas y mas a su zona intima, delicadamente coloco su mano sobre la intimidad de ella, comenzó a moverla acariciando muy suave sobre la fina tela, subía y bajaba sobre ella, levanto un poco sus bragas e introdujo su mano...

-Jeje hinata-chan te gusta ¿no? Estas todo majadita ¿quieres que siga? ¿O me detengo aquí?- el sabia la respuesta pero pregunto maliciosamente para ver la reacción de ella.

-NA-NARU-TO KUN- dijo entre fuertes jadeos – no te detengas ¡HA! Quiero llegar hasta el final, hazme tuya- respondió como pudo la ojiperla.

El retiro la última prenda que la cubría... mirando la intimidad de ella, aunque no dudo en continuar acariciándola, comenzó a deshacerse de su bóxer, justo en el momento en que dejaba ver su miembro totalmente erecto por todo ese estimulo...

-RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN-

Sonó la alarma despertándola

FIN de los sueños de hinata.

-¡KYAAA NO NO PORQUE JUSTO CUANDO IBAMOS A!- grito la ojiperla se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir...

-¡HINATA-CHAN! Estas bien te escuche gritar y vine a ver- abrió bruscamente la puerta el rubio.

A hinata se le fue toda la sangre a la cabeza recordando el "sueñito" pero contesto rápido -E-estoy b-bien na-naruto-kun solo fue un sueño- (Iner Hinata: -¡Y QUE SUEÑO! Ahora que estas aquí naruto-kun podríamos volverlo realidad jijiji-)

-OK hinata-chan yo me duchare te prepare el desayuno esta sobre la mesita y date prisa que llegaremos tarde al trabajo-dijo sonriente mientras la dejaba solo y la dijo antes de irse...-Hinata-chan recuerda que las pesadillas no pueden hacerte daño-

-(Iner hinata: -¡ha no me digas!... es indudable que nos hubiera hecho mucho daño ESA ENORME-

Hinata:-Kyaa cállate de una vez pervertida, pervertida-

Iner hinata: -Ha ahora resulto yo la pervertida, te recuerdo que ese sueño fue tuyo y te recuerdo que yo soy parte tuyo, soy las emociones que reprimirte por mucho tiempo... en fin tu eres una pervertida-

Hinata:-No yo nunca pensaría esas cosas yo amo a naruto-kun y el amor es distinto al deseo, no se porque, no se como pero tu eres la mala influencia-

Iner hinata: -hay no me hagas llorar "santita", no te hagas tu solita eres la que lo desea, no dudo que lo ames o lo amemos o que se yo es muy confuso, solo se que naruto esta en nuestro corazón y ahora nuestro cuerpo lo reclama-

Hinata:- ok no me queda de otra que admitir lo que dices... después de todo lo amo y no se de donde apareciste pero tienes razón, aunque lo ame estas hormonas me están jugando una mala pasada desde hace tiempo-

Iner hinata:- ahí esta ves lo fácil que es cuando admites tu culpa... estarás de acuerdo que no es momento para debatir lo que esta bien de lo que esta mal, tenemos que primero que nada ayudar a naruto-kun, segundo tenemos que hacer que se fije en nosotros, y tercero...-

Hinata:-¿Y tercero?-

Iner hinata:- jeje tú sabes-

Hinata: -eso puede esperar, y a pesar de que eres una pervertida razón estas en lo correcto debemos ayudarlo ya que hoy se divorciara, y es cierto are hasta lo imposible para que se fije en mi-

Iner hinata: -¿Como que puede esperar? Te recuerdo que no soy yo la que tiene la entrepierna húmeda y esta toda turbada y sudada por el sueñito de anoche-

Hinata: -¡Hay no puede ser!... soy una pervertida-)

Hinata espero a que naruto terminada de ducharse para poder ducharse ella... una ves que los dos estuvieron listos se sentaron a desayunar.

-Etoo naruto-kun ¿no has desayunado todavía?- pregunto la peliazul.

-Te estaba esperando hina-chan- (respondió con una de sus sonrisas)

-Etoo gracias naruto-kun- (Hinata:-Kyaa me esta esperando que dulce es-)

Acabaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la torre del hokage, después de 20 minutos llegaron algo extraños por todo lo que sucedía... naruto triste por lo que había pasado pero feliz de estar junto a su amiga hinata en esos duros momentos... y hinata... bueno... como explicarlo... estaba emocionada por estar viviendo con naruto, avergonzada por tener esos pensamientos hacia el rubio, preocupada por la reacción del rubio en unos mementos, insegura de poder gustarle a naruto, furiosa por como habían traicionado a naruto... en fin era un lió de emociones y pensamientos...

Entraron l la oficina y buscaron el acta matrimonial, y desde luego un acta de divorcio en que aclararon los términos de la separación, estipularon todos y cada uno de los requisitos y las formalidades del acuerdo...

-naruto-kun-

-Si hinata-chan-

-c-creo que ya deben estar por llegar mejor te dejo solo y te aviso cuando lleguen-

-Hina ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-SI naruto-kun lo que quieras-

-N-no me dejes hina te necesito-

-¿C-co-mo?-

-no creo ser capas de enfrentarme a ellos solo... quédate conmigo cuando ellos entren-

-Esta bien naruto-kun yo me quedare si me necesitas como negarme-dijo sonriendo

-Gracias hinata-chan eres la mejor-dijo algo melancólico (-Hina eres única, dudo mucho que aya una chica tan especial como tu-)

Toc .toc...

Sonaron las puertas del despacho.

-Adelante-dijo el rubio...

Y así entraron, sakura como si nada hubiere pasado con la vista en alto entro seguida de sasuke que al parecer la acompañaba...

-Que bueno que han venido creí que tendría que mandarte a arrestar sakura-bromeo sarcásticamente.

-Hemos venido a firmar lo que me pediste...-

-Esta aquí mismo ya e revisado todos los detalles y al firmarlo te entrego las escrituras de la casa-menciono el rubio.

-Así que esto es todo lo que me das después de todo- intento herir los sentimientos de naruto- Siempre supe que acabaría perdiendo, siempre supe que solo me traerías problemas- sonó despectiva.

-ha ahora te haces la ofendida, quien demonios te crees que eres, te dije que solo esto te daría, ni un centavo mas es hora que aprendas a valorar lo que tienes, a partir de ahora para vivir tendrás que trabajar para la aldea como cualquier otro shinobi-

Las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos, se maldijo por sen tan sensible, por ser tan débil, en el momento antes de que una lagrima traicionera lo dejara en evidencia, una mano sobre su hombro le recordó que no estaba solo, así es, hinata, quien había permanecido callada hasta el momento, coloco su mano sobre su hombro, y luego una suave caricia de su parte hicieron qué todo ese dolor que sentía desapareciera, como si solo estuvieran los dos

-Sakura-san firme el acuerdo y limítese a firmar nada más- menciono molesta la ojiperla.

-¡Y TU QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA BENIR A DARME ORDENES A MI!- grito furiosa.

-quien se cree usted para venir con exigencias, le recuerdo que en esta aldea, la traición es un delito castigado con la ejecución publica, naruto-kun le esta asiendo un favor, a pesar de que no se lo merece- dijo seria la ojiperla.

Sakura firmo el acuerdo y dijo...

-Me las pagaras, yo algún día obtendré lo que es mió por derecho- dijo molesta.

-Apropósito ahora iré a su casa por la ropa de naruto-kun, puesto que el me lo a pedido, ya que no tiene nada mas que lo puesto-

-Larguémonos sasuke-kun-

Antes de irse sasuke llamo a hinata fuera de la oficina...

-si sasuke-san que quiere-

-Hmp hinata, gracias por todo-

-que de que habla-

-Gracias por defender a naruto y por apoyarlo en estos momentos... yo realmente lo lamento espero que algún día pueda perdonarme... yo no quería traicionarlo de esta forma, pero me di cuenta tarde de lo mucho que amaba a sakura, la amo con todos sus defectos, por eso ice lo que ice, por amor a ella, puede que nos sea perfecta y que odie su manera de tratar a la gente pero la amo... tu entiendes a lo que me refiero...-

-así es... pero ¿por que me dice todo esto a mí, no debería decírselo a naruto-kun?-

-el me odia y no lo culpo... nunca me escuchara... solo espero que puedas hacerlo feliz-

-daré mi mejor esfuerzo-

Hinata entro de nuevo a la oficina... y fue recibida con un fuerte abraso de parte del rubio lo que la dejo desconcertada...

-Gracias, gracias, gracias hinata-chan sabia que podía contar contigo... no se que aria sin ti- dijo llorando- Tu siempre sabes las palabras que hacen que mis demonios se vayan... eres la única que entiende mi ser y por algún raro motivo yo comprendo el tuyo-

-Naruto-kun quieres hablar de esto, no es bueno guardarse las penas solo te sofocan la larga-

-hina ya estoy cansado, cansado de todo, quédate junto a mi, yo ya quiero cerrar las puertas de mi vida y de mi corazón, de mi negro y cicatrizado corazón, estas puertas ya están cerradas y solo las abriré para ti, ya estoy cansado de no ver el sol, de solo estar en lo negro del día y en la oscura noche, por favor quédate a mi lado eres lo único que me queda hime... quédate conmigo yo ya estoy arto de ser un "Imperdonado"... quédate conmigo, solo tu tienes la llave y solo tu me ases ver el sol...-Dijo entre sollozos cierto rubio.

Hinata le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla causando el sonrojo de ambos...

-Yo también... y solo cuando estoy contigo puedo ver el sol, y sabes porque te quiero, porque te entiendo, porque entiendo el tu, porque t entiendes el yo... yo también soy una "Imperdonada"-

-Hina creo que nacimos para estar juntos... solos pero juntos- dijo inconsciente mente el ojiazul.

-SIP yo también lo creo-

(Hinata:-SIII naru me quiere, naru me quiere trágate eso INER pervertida y frentona cabeza de chicle-

Iner hinata: -¿Y yo que ice?-

Hinata:-perdón se me salio-)

-Hinata, hinata-chan- llamo el rubio.

-EE que decías naru-

-Este tu estabas como ida... bueno te quería preguntar ¿como se te ocurrió lo de mi ropa ni yo me acorde?-

-etoo es que te vi y recordé que no traías nada más que lo puesto... y hablando de eso ahora mismo iré a casa de la bruja rosada a buscar tus ropas DIGO a casa de sakura-san a buscar tus ropas naruto-kun-

-JJAJAJA muy buena esa hime-chan... apropósito terminare todo rápido para que tengamos salgamos a comer a algún lado y tengamos el día de mañana libre ¿que dices?-

-Etooo me parece perfecto naruto-kun yo ya me voy porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer y algunas entregas a los clanes volveré a eso de las 8-

Y así hinata realizo todos los deberes que le quedaban para el resto del día, luego de una pequeña riña con cierta pelirrosa al buscar las cosas de naruto, realizo todas las entregas de las respectivas cartas a los clanes... a todo esto ya eran mas de las 7 y cuando se dispuso a volver con su naruto-kun algo que vio en un comercio la dejo sin habla... el periódico de konoha tenia el siguiente encabezado "LORD Hokage DIVORCIADO" compro un ejemplar inmediatamente, y el periódico detallaba con detalles el divorcio del rubio aunque omitía las causas, y decía del nuevo noviazgo de la ex-esposa del hokage...

Mientras en la oficina de naruto, el mismo estaba reunido con shikamaru, shino, chouji, rock lee y kiba.

-chicos muchas gracias por su apoyo pero hoy tenia planes y no estoy de ánimos para celebrar nada-

-Pero de que demonios estas hablando naruto si ya no estas atado a esa arpía, ¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR BAMOS A UN CLUB DE DESNUDISTAS!-

-¡QUEE COMO QUE CLUB DE DESNUDISTAS! DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO KIBA!- entro en ese instante hinata queriendo matar a kiba.

-NO es que escuchaste mal yo dije club de artistas si el teatro amo el teatro jjeje-dijo kiba asustado por la reacción de hinata.

-Aunque no concuerdo con la postura ni la proposición indecorosa de kiba, debo aceptar que no estas en las condiciones de rechazar una reunión con un tema festivo, a fin de que no te restriñes mentalmente realizando conclusiones erradas de personas que no merecen la mas mínima consideración, una reunión entre amigos seria una buena forma de que tu te sientas optimo y realizado contigo mismo- dijo shino.

-¿Qué? No te ofendas shino pero no entendí nada de lo que dijiste-

-SE refiere a que salgamos esta noche a divertirnos así olvidaras a las personas que no valen ni siquiera ser nombrados-dijo shikamaru.

-ñan, ñam si salgamos a, ñam divertirnos- dijo chouji devorando una bolsa de frituras.

-etoo naruto-kun yo tengo muy malas noticias que darte- dijo hinata.

-Si es que toda la aldea sabe que ya esto divorciado hina llegas un poco tarde jeje- menciono el rubio.

-pero ¿como lo sabes?-

-Mira sobre la mesa esas son cartas de OMAI ofíciales con cada una de las hijas de los clanes de konoha... como sabes que no aceptare un arreglo matrimonial basado en una dote, me acaban de pedir un Omai oficial con cada una de ellas y lo peor es que no puedo negarme-

–Y ¿que aras?-

-Por ahora nada son las 9 de la noche y tengo 2 semanas para responderles... y muchachos vamos por algo a IChicaru... Hime y si dejamos para otro día la salida especial ahora me gustaría invitarlos a un ramen, después de todo me vinieron a apoyar tan pronto se enteraron, si son buenos amigos-

-No hay problema naru-

-Y bien que esperamos- dijo el rubio.

En Ichicaru-ramen después de 5 platos de ramen cada uno y 10 botellas de Sake ya estaban todos ebrios a exención de shino y hinata que los miraban divertidos.

-Muchachos, hip, quiero cantar una canción para celebrar, hip, que ya soy libre de la bruja rosada esa, hip, y cuento con verdaderos amigos como ustedes, hip.-dijo naruto hasta las tuercas.

-CLAAAROOO, hip, hip Yo te apoyo compadre, hip- dijeron al unísono kiba, shikamaru y chouji.

Y sin más naruto comenzó con la canción.

**Naruto:**

Noche con amigos, corre la sal y corre el vino

yo corro de tras de todo, no me resisto a doblar el codo

**Shica, chouji y kiba**:

no te asustes tanto mujer,

**Naruto:**

esto pasa siempre

**Shica, chouji y kiba**:

yo no se tu suerte mi amor,

**Naruto:**

Somos diferentes…

la acompañe hasta la salida, no fue muy larga la despedida

ella se fue y ese no era el trato, aquí la fiesta da para rato..

**Shica, chouji y kiba**:

mientras se alejaba el amor…

**Naruto:**

me quede brindando, salud!

**Shica, chouji y kiba:**

mientras se alejaba ese amor…

**Naruto**

me quede cantado!

**Shica, chouji y kiba**

Si no se como llegué, como me iré  
si no tengo ni un lugar donde volver

**Naruto:**

Y entre las calles desiertas,  
voy buscando una respuesta  
y no tengo nada, nada, nada  
que le voy a hacer?

Cayó la noche, se hizo de día  
se acabó lo que yo tenía  
miro en el vaso no queda nada,  
y encima el sol me pega en la cara

**Shica, chouji y kiba**:

mientras se alejaba el amor…

**Naruto:**

me quede brindando, salud!

**Shica, chouji y kiba:**

mientras se alejaba ese amor…

**Naruto**

me quede cantado!

**Shica, chouji y kiba**

Si no se como llegué, como me iré  
si no tengo ni un lugar donde volver

Si no se como llegué, como me iré  
si no tengo ni un lugar donde volver

**Naruto:**

Y entre las calles desiertas,  
voy buscando una respuesta  
y no tengo nada, nada, nada  
que le voy a hacer?

Que le puedo hacer?  
Al fin al cabo ya no voy a volver con mi

Ex mujer ella era mi jefa, Y ya no la quiero  
aunque me ruegue no voy a volver volver...

Esto es todo por ahora próximo capitulo un Naruto Ebrio, Una ojiperla Pervertida y los dos durmiendo en la misma cama que sucederá? jajajaja

REvir para este demante?


	4. LA PREVERTIDA NO RESISTE

Hola PERDOOOONN pero no e tenido tiempo de nada NI DE PENSAR SIQUIERA LA HISTORIA ESTA PERO ME FALTA TIEMPO PARA TIPEARLA RECIEN TERMINO DE ESCRIBIR Y PERDON POR LOS ERRORES O ORRORES PERO LA BOY A SUBIR ASI NOMAS AAA LA UNI ME ESTA MATANDO ASI QUE DISCULPEN... ahora tengo un tiempito así que voy a actualizar mis historias lo prometo HAAA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO REVIRES... a propósito esta historia esta dejando mal a la otra por la cantidad de mensajes en tan pocos capis en fin GRACIAS TOTALES!

LA PERVERTIDA NO RESISTE LA TENTACION...

-Naruto-kun creo que ya as bebido demasiado, será mejor que te lleve a descansar-

-HIP, pero hinata-chan yo no estoy ebrio es mas hip, yo veo muy bien, hip, y estoy muy lucido-respondió naruto abrasando a su amiga.

-Etoo naruto-kun no se como decirlo así que lo haré, ese que abrasas no soy yo es un SHINO-dijo hinata con una gotita en la nunca.

-Hinata-sama lo mas oportuno será un extenso periodo de desbando para que los efectos del alcohol en la sangre de naruto se disipe-dijo shino

-Vamos naruto es hora de dormir-intento llevarlo la ojiperla.

-Noo yo no soy como LEE que no aguanto ni una botella de sake y quedo tirado, hip, jajás su llama de la juventud se apago con solo una botella, hip además no me separes de mis amigos, hip, los amo, y no quiero que perdamos contacto después de la graduación, hip-

-Naruto-kun la graduación fue hace 5 años- dijo la ojiperla muy molesta.-Naruto-kun si no te bienes conmigo ahora mismo nunca más te volveré ha hablar y ya no seremos amigos- (Hinata: -jaja yo se usar psicología naru-)

Luego de terrible amenaza naruto accedió desesperado y luego de barios males llegaron al departamento... luego de toda esa lucha hinata exhausta lo dejo sobre la cama... y se dispuso a recuperar el aliento...

-Naruto-kun si que bebiste mucho será mejor que descanses-

-Hinata-chan ¿porque eres tan buena conmigo, hip, porque me cuidas y te preocupas por mi? Sabes eres la única persona, hip, si la única persona que se a acercado mucho a mi, y , hip, no me ha traicionado ni me ha abandonado, hip, estaré ebrio pero tu eres la única persona en quien confió y no me a defraudado, hip, sabes eres la única razón por la cual no pierdo la fe en los demás... te veo, siempre amable, tan dispuesta a recibirme siempre con tus brazos abiertos no importa lo que pase, siempre dándome ánimos, siempre ayudándome, siempre diciendo que siga adelante aunque ya no haya esperanza... hina eres la única razón por la cual yo aun conservo la fe en la humanidad... eres mi razón de vivir-

(Hinata: -Naru... es hermoso lo que me has dicho... realmente si soy importante para ti... pero tú no sabes lo que significas para mí eres mi todo... si te lo digo ¿Cómo reaccionaras? ¿Me darías una oportunidad para hacerte feliz? Has dicho que eres feliz conmigo, que me quieres... pero yo se que solo lo dices porque te sientes solo, la soledad hace enloquecer a cualquiera y no quiero aprovecharme de ti y que estés conmigo solo por eso... haría lo imposible para que me quieras como yo quiero...-)

Naruto cayó dormido placidamente y hinata sintió el peso del cansancio sobre sus hombros pero cuando acabo de cambiarse para ir a dormir algo se le atravesó por la mente... tendría que dormir junto a naruto...

-EN LA MENTE DE HINATA-

Hinata: -¡hay no puede ser tendré que dormir junto a naruto!... bueno tranquila hinata respira y tranquilízate eres un ser humano perfectamente racional para que te dejes llevar por tus apetitos sensibles... si no tiene nada de malo y no pasara nada yo soy adulta y la razón gobierna sobre las pasiones...-

Se recostó al lado del rubio y sintió como todo su autocontrol se le escurría del cuerpo...

Hinata:-La razón gobierna sobre las pasiones, La razón gobierna sobre las pasiones, La razón gobierna sobre las pasiones, la...HAAA a quien quiero engañar ya no resisto mas, tanto tiempo soñé con estar así de cerca de naruto y ahora lo tengo al lado mío uff será mejor que me baya a dormir al sofá-

Inner hinata: -JAJAJA que divertido es verte santita... ¿acaso desaprovecharas la única oportunidad en tu vida de estar cerca de nuestro naru?, de sentir su piel, de probar esos dulces labios que tanto hemos anhelado...-

Hinata: -y-y-yo a-así no quiero, bue-bueno si pero no así quiero que el me corresponda... yo no podría aprovecharme de el mientras esta indefenso-

Inner hinata: -JAJa no me digas ¿te acuerdas de esa fantasía que tuviste cuando el estaba inconsciente en el hospital?-

Hinata:-Y-yo N-No se d-de que me hablas-

Inner Hinata:-A ¿no? ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?... cuando naruto acabo inconsciente después de la misión del insecto de rastreo... cuando sakura lo dejo hospitalizado y tu venias a "cuidarlo"... esa loca fantasía de que tu eras la enfermera que después de "asistirlo" le dabas unos muy atrevidos baños de esponja... y tallabas demaciaso esa zonita masculina con gran placer... y después tu lo...-

Hinata: -¡KYAA YA NO SIGAS SI, SI LO ADMITO, LO ADMITO TUBE ESOS PENSAMIENTOS CUANDO LO VI ASI PERO YA DEJAME!... ya me esta fallando mi autocontrol por favor deja de insinuarme o recordarme esas cosas-

Inner Hinata:- ¡no es bueno mentir... y decías que no querías aprovecharte de el ja!-

Hinata:-Si lo admito bueno ya déjame se supone que eres parte de mi tienes que estar de mi lado y no en contra mió-

Inner Hinata:- Sabes de que lado estoy... estoy del lado consiente de que ya tenemos 20 años y ni una sola vez hemos besado a nuestro rubio, prácticamente hemos desperdiciado nuestra vida... así que levántate de ahí y por lo menos bésalo para que no pasemos el resto de nuestra vida lamentándonos y añorando "El que hubiera pasado si", No señora... si lo haces te dejare en paz PERO si tu no lo ases seguiré recordándote tus fantasías con naruto hasta que ya no resistas y termines prácticamente violándolo jajaja-

Hinata:-¡Nooo! Esta bien lo besare todo lo que quiera pero no te atrevas a seguir con eso-

Inner Hinata:- Mas te vale que lo hagas porque tengo muchas locas fantasías-

Hinata:-Hey no trates de amenázame yo se lo que fantaseo y solo fueron un par de beses-

Inner Hinata: -Baya que tienes mala memoria... recuerdas la fantasía de hacerlo en la academia sobre tu escritorio y con 2 carutos... o la de la bañera o la de...-

Hinata:-Kyaa No, NO, NO ya para esta bien, esta bien, are lo que me dices pero ya basta que no quiero recordar esas cosas-

Inner Hinata:-Ok te dejo sola pero ya has algo o volveré-

-FIN DE LA PELEA MENTAL-

Muy nerviosa y turbada por sus recuerdos se acerco lentamente al rostro del rubio y lo observo dormir...

-naru- dijo entre susurros -eres tan lindo cuando duermes pareces un niño... me haces sentir culpable de tener estos pensamientos... con solo mirarte así me siento culpable... porque eres ta ingenuo, tan inocente... temo que un día mires a trabes de mis ojos y mires todo este amor y este deseo que me consume... pero eso no pasara tu inocencia te ensóguese... y esa cualidad tuya que mas me enloquece me juega en contra-

Termino de decir esto y acaricio lentamente la cara del rubio... sintió la suavidad de su piel... su embriagador aroma que la hacia sentirse presa de sus impulsos pero procuro controlarse... se coloco enzima de el, podía sentir la respiración de su rubio, sus latidos que hacían estremecerla... estiro su mano y paso sus deseos por la rubia cabellera del muchacho, ese revoltoso pelo siempre le había llamado la atención, desde pequeña... solo que ahora al fin tocaba esa sedosa cabellera que la hacia delirar...

-Hay naru, todo es lindo de ti... tu suave y tersa piel, tu sedoso y lacio cabello... esta adorables muesquitas que te hacen ver un tanto coqueto y divertido jijiji, eres tan lindo, se que pronto tendrás que casarte con cualquier chica para conservar tu puesto de hokage... y eso me parte el corazón... pero ahora quiero que seas mió... que cada uno de las besos que te de marquen tu piel y los lleves contigo para siempre...para que cada ves que beses a otra chica recuerdes que nadie podrá amarte como yo te amo... para que sientas que no es lo mismo besar a una persona que no siente nada por ti que besar a aquella que te ama con todas sus fuerzas y que siempre te amo... se que no puedes oírme y me alivia que estés dormido por la borrachera... -dijo pasando sus dedos por el exterior de los labios del chico- ...pero quiero decirte -Acerco sus labios la los de naruto y a escasos milímetros- Te amo naruto-

Dijo al tiempo en que fundía los labios con los de su amado...-Me encantan tus labios naru son tan suaves y dulces...- poco a poco forzó un poco la boca del rubio a abrirse e introdujo su lengua, al principio fue tímida, saboreo solo uno poco de la húmeda cavidad del rubio, solo se atrevió a ir poco mas aya de los labios.

Pero sus impulsos la traicionaron... su lengua poco a poco se introdujo hasta hacer contacto con la del chico, lentamente comenzó a jugar con su lengua saboreando y disfrutando hasta el ultimo centímetro... pero sintió que se le salía el alma del cuerpo al sentir que la lengua de su rubio le correspondía... abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a esos dos ojos azules como el cielo que la miraban intensamente...

-N-na-ruto-kun- dijo helada del susto al verse descubierta con las manos en la masa.

-Hinata ¿tu me?...Debo estar soñando- reacciono la lógica del rubio entre el alcohol y la

somnolencia.

-(Hinata: -¿Cree que esta soñando?... jeje esta es mi oportunidad-)

-naruto-kun tu me has traído aquí este es tu sueño... –

-no hinata yo... etoo no puedo tener estos sueños contigo eres mi mejor amiga-

- naruto-kun ¿no te parezco ni un poquito atractiva para que tú no me veas como una mejer?-

- No es eso hinata para mi eres preciosa en todo aspecto... pero...-

-Entonces naruto-kun no te preocupes este es solo un sueño, solo disfrútalo-

Diciendo esto lo beso con mucha pasión, pero debido a los excesos cometidos por el rubio este apenas podía seguirle el ritmo de los besos a la ojiperla...

-Naruto-kun acaríciame... acaricia mi cuerpo- respondió entre jadeos la ojiperla ya turbada por el deseo.

-Hina- respondió el rubio -me encanta como besas, el sabor de tus labios es tan real y tan delicioso-

-Naruto-kun quiero sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo- dijo colocando una mano del rubio sobre sus pechos y la otra la dirigí hasta su intimidad.

-Hina-chan no sabia que fueras tan fogosa, mmm me encanta todo de ti no lo dudes, pero tus pechos son tan suaves, son duros y esponjaditos al mismo tiempo me encantan... te gusta cuanto te acaricio por enzima de tu cosita- dijo un naruto muy pero muy turbado.

-mmm si naru más, acaríciame más, quiero que me hagas sentir en las nubes-dijo jadeante la ojiperla pero algo raro paso así de pronto... naruto se había detenido.

-Naruto, naruto- lo llamaba pero era inútil, el rubio ya no resistió más el agotamiento y quedo totalmente dormido como una roca – Naruto no me pedes dejar así- lo zamarreaba – ¡NO MALDITA SEA JUSTO AHORA YA BAN DOS BESES!, bueno la del sueño no cuenta... Haaaaa y ahora quede caliente y frustrada, ¿me pregunto si el se habrá excitado?-

Hinata se deshizo de la ropa de naruto y lo dejo solo en ropa interior, y puedo observar la terrible erección del rubio, la cual parecía que iba a rasgar el bóxer en cualquier momento.

-¡Hay dios Kamy-sama es enorme! Es mas grande que en mi sueño, como cabe en ese pedacito de tela... no, no debo mirar mas, haa pero bueno solo quiero sentirla- deslizo su mano por enzima de la intimidad del rubio - ¡Kyaa dios esta palpitando y esta muy caliente!- dijo al tiempo que su cabeza se puso como una tetera que echaba humo y una hemorragia nasal incontenible bañaba su cuerpo. Inconscientemente miro el reloj de la habitación mientras tapaba su nariz para no manchar con sangre la cama

-hay no ya son las 6:30 y no e descansado nada, a las 7:30 entro a trabajar en la torre... será mejor que me de una larga ducha y con agua helada para que me saque esta "Frustración"-

Hinata se dispuso a ducharse pero no puedo evitar que el rose de sus manos la hicieran volver a fantasear con cierto rubio, sin mencionar que a toda costa y con pura fuerza de voluntad evito caer en la autocomplacencia, ya que cuando recurría a esa practica debía tener mucho tiempo libre para utilizar y quedar satisfecha el cual no tenia... acabo de ducharse y miro el reloj de la cocina... 7:15 hs le quedaba 15 minutos para desayunar algo rápido e irse... comió lo primero que encontró y le dejo esta nota a naruto...

Naruto-kun:

Has bebido demasiado anoche y lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar hasta que te sientas bien... no e querido despertarte ya que has delirado de la borrachera toda la noche y lo mejor es que durmieras cuando despiertes hay ramen instantáneo en la nevera para que comas yo no e podido prepararte nada ya que no e descansado bien y me e quedado corta con el tiempo para el trabajo, espero me perdones y estaré en tu oficina si me necesitas...

Con cariño hinata.

Dudo si escribir esto último ella y el rubio solo tenía una relación de amistad y era muy arriesgado comenzar con indirectas pero se tranquilizo diciendo que era normal que aya cariño entre amigos... se dirigió a la oficina con una sonrojada cara y una sonrisa corriendo baba que hacia que los que caminaban detrás de ella por ese mismo camino resbalaran y cayeran de espaldas al piso... una ves que llego a su puesto de trabajo contemplo todos y cada uno de los OMAI oficiales que le habían enviado a su jefe... sintió que le faltaba el aliento de la tristeza al imaginarse a naruto de nuevo casado... pero fue solo un segundo ya que una visita que no esperaría ni en un millón de años la dejo sorprendida y desconcertada... Hiashi...

-Pa...-recordó inmediatamente que había sido expulsada del clan y ya no era por lo tanto digna de llamarlo padre- Hiashi-sama, en que puedo servirlo-

-se encuentra presente el honorable Lord Hokage-

-me temo que no Hiashi-sama el se encontraba... indispuesto así que tendrá que regresar mas tarde-

-Hija necesito hablar contigo te veo en la mansión ahora mismo-

- Hiashi-sama le recuerdo que yo e sido desterrada ya no pertenezco al clan, ni soy su hija y mecho menos puedo entrar a la mansión-

-Mira entonces revoco tu destierro puesto que necesito hablar contigo-

- Hiashi-sama yo debo respetar mi lugar si tiene algo que decirme dígame aquí y ahora mismo-

-mmm como quieras –el líder activo su bakugan y miro hacia todas las direcciones para ver si había individuos que escucharan la conversación

- Mira tu conoces al hokage sabes que cuando tubo que casarse para obtener el puesto se le presentaron miles de doncellas que le pretendían junto con generosas dotes, el actuando "irracionalmente" las rechazo diciendo una sarta de idioteces en un intento de discurso moral sobre el amor y la amistad... en fin las rechazo y Eligio a la chica Hanuro, ahora su matrimonio esta por ser anulado y otra ves todos los clanes le pretenden como esposo de sus hijas... el punto es que yo necesitamos que el hokage ingrese en el clan, es vital, de ese forma seriamos el clan mas poderoso y con mas decisiones políticas y ya no estaríamos en condiciones de igualdad con los demás clanes inferiores de konoa-

-y yo como entro en toda esta gesta política Hiashi-sama-

-Ahora venia a proponerle que desposara a tu hermana hanabi, pero como yo sabia que rechazaría serias mi plan b, ambas tendrían un Omai oficial con Uzumaqui... tus sentimientos y tu debilidad siempre me ha decepcionado e incluso me has parecido indigna del clan pero ahora son el arma mas fuerte que tenemos... quiero que enamores a Uzumaqui al igual que tu el cree en esas debilidades sensibles que llaman sentimientos-

-Y por que no se lo pides a hanabi ella es mas digna de cumplir con esa misión ya que es la heredera del clan-

-Hinata si enamoras al Hokage y te desposas con el tu serás la heredera legitima del clan... hanabi lo intentara pero fracasara... heredo mi carácter y mi pensamiento y tu el de tu madre...por ello te digo que si lo logras serás digna heredera que sabrá dirigir el clan al igual que lo hizo con un iluso que llego al caro político mas alto de la aldea... en fin esta en tus manos a partir de ahora quedas incorporada al clan así lo decidió el consejo hyuuga y entrégale estos Omai al hokage cuando lo veas... cuanto contigo hija-

Ok si escriben algo lo sigo haaa y si estan leyendo esto los seguidores de naruto el kuby el demonio sin luz y sin alma LES JURO POR DIOS QUE ME MIRA QUE MAÑANA ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION Y PARA LA NOCHE ESTA LISTA Y SUBIDA


	5. Y CONTINUAMOS

-DECICIONES-

Los rayos de sol traspasaban las cortinas y llegaban a los parpados de cierto rubio... La luz... la luz proveniente de los rayos de sol eran como mil cuchillos en sus ojos, la irritación de sus ojos era tal que incluso al tenerlos cerrados era una dolorosa experiencia...

Dio vuelta su cara aun con los ojos cerrados y se dispuso a despertar del todo... muy lentamente despego sus parpados y comenzó a abrirlos de a milímetros, abriendo cada vez un poco mas y aguardando a que sus doloridos ojos se acostumbraran a la luz que provenía de las ventanas...

Cuando abrió totalmente los ojos, su cerebro se dispuso a empezar a funcionar... le agradaban los dulces segundos antes de recordar donde estaba, o como había vuelto a casa o incluso si esa era su casa y quien lo había traído... no, ninguna de estas preguntas agobiaban su mente, ni mucho menos los recientes problemas de su vida... no esos dulces segundos lo hacían sentir bien, se sentía libre, libre de todo el dolor, del fracaso de su vida, durante esos dulces segundos era feliz, su cuerpo solo se movía por inercia, su mente estaba en blanco y se sentía en paz, se sentía bien... pero ese estado no duraría para siempre.

Lentamente se levanto de la cama y diviso el ambiente... recordó donde estaba... y seguramente lo había traído a dormir... hinata... hinata lo había traído... pensó seguramente lo trajo para no dejarlo por ahí en ese estado, ella se preocupaba por el, aun aguantando los berrinches e incomodidades de el mismo cuando se pone ebrio... un pensamiento se cruzo por su mente en ese momento -"Es un ángel"- repitió su pensamiento en vos alta y se dispuso a tomar su ropa del bolso que la misma hinata había rescatado de la casa de se ex-esposa... río ante el recuerdo de ella siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo y dijo en vos alta -"Te Agradeceré Hina... solo espera te agradeceré todo lo que haces por mi"-

Ya con algo de ropa se deshizo de la del día anterior y noto algo sobre la mesa... era una carta y al parecer de Hinata...

Naruto-kun:

Has bebido demasiado anoche y lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar hasta que te sientas bien... no e querido despertarte ya que has delirado de la borrachera toda la noche y lo mejor es que durmieras cuando despiertes hay ramen instantáneo en la nevera para que comas yo no e podido prepararte nada ya que no e descansado bien y me e quedado corta con el tiempo para el trabajo, espero me perdones y estaré en tu oficina si me necesitas...

Con cariño hinata.

Evoco una sonrisa de felicidad al leer la ultima parte... se dirigió al baño, seguramente después de un buen baño "Matutino" estaría 100% renovado y listo para comenzar su día, se desvistió prenda por prenda pero su ropa interior fue una sorpresa al retirarla ya que "tenia evidencias" de algún sueño "húmedo"... se alarmo un memento al pensar "como pude tener esos sueños aquí en la casa de hinata si ella me descubriera quedaría como un pervertido"... pero decidió no darle ninguna importancia ya que no recordaba nada, los recuerdos lentamente comenzaron a llegar a medida que el agua tibia relajaba su cuerpo.

Lo primero que recordó fue con quienes se había embriagado, y las cosas que había hecho como las pláticas y las canciones de borrachos... lo que siguió en su lista de recuerdos fue la llegada al departamento...

-Flash Back-

-_Naruto-kun si que bebiste mucho será mejor que descanses-_

_-Hinata-chan ¿porque eres tan buena conmigo, hip, porque me cuidas y te preocupas por mi? Sabes eres la única persona, hip, si la única persona que se a acercado mucho a mi, y , hip, no me ha traicionado ni me ha abandonado, hip, estaré ebrio pero tu eres la única persona en quien confió y no me a defraudado, hip, sabes eres la única razón por la cual no pierdo la fe en los demás... te veo, siempre amable, tan dispuesta a recibirme siempre con tus brazos abiertos no importa lo que pase, siempre dándome ánimos, siempre ayudándome, siempre diciendo que siga adelante aunque ya no haya esperanza... hina eres la única razón por la cual yo aun conservo la fe en la humanidad... eres mi razón de vivir- _

-Fin Flash Back-

Sus pensamientos divagaron ante tal respuesta... pero solo un momento y pensó en voz alta –"Mmm Hina-chan aunque aya sido borracho por lo menos te agradecí y te dije lo que significas para mí que bueno que no dije ninguna tontería o no me lo perdonaría...

Continúo con su baño intentando forzar a su memoria a que le diera algún indicio de que había sucedido luego o algo que explicara el "extraño estado en que se despertó", pero era inútil, su mente se resumía en una palabra...nada... vació total, luego d esos recuerdos nada le seguían, casi por la lógica de su cerebro la única respuesta que encontró fue... -"me abre quedado dormido"- continuo con su baño ya sin importarle nada... justo en ese momento todos sus problemas regresaron de una sola ves... debía tomar una decisión de la cual seguramente saldría perdiendo... hoy era el tiempo limite para contestar los OMAI oficiales... y para conservar su puesto de Hokage debía contraer matrimonio dentro de poco y comprometerse de inmediato, ya que las normas de la aldea así lo decían... -"Todo esto por esas entupidas reglas que supuestamente protegen el honor y la posición de la aldea ante las demás, Bahh eso es solo basura que ahora me pone en la peor de las situaciones"- se dijo a si mismo...-¿Qué are?- se pregunto desesperado al no encontrar una salida...-Tendré que comprometerme con cualquier chica, con una desconocida y correr la misma suerte que con sakura- la cruda reflexión de la realidad lo dejo desolado... –¡Maldición!-lleno de furia grito al tiempo que le daba un golpe de puño a la pared del baño...

Su baño acabo y se sentía todo lo contrario de "renovado para empezar su nuevo día"... comenzó a vestirse casi sin ánimos... observo que no solo su ropa estaba en el cuarto de baño sino también la de hinata... basto solo una mirada para que el notara la ropa interior d la chica que esta había dejado en el cesto de la ropa usada... era de color negro... ese color le recordó algo...

**-Flash Back "Del SUEÑO"-**

_La imagen de hinata en ropa interior vino a su mente acompañada de este dialogo..._

_-naruto-kun tu me has traído aquí este es tu sueño... –_

_-no hinata yo... etoo no puedo tener estos sueños contigo eres mi mejor amiga-_

_- naruto-kun ¿no te parezco ni un poquito atractiva para que tú no me veas como una mejer?-_

_- No es eso hinata para mi eres preciosa en todo aspecto... pero...-_

_-Entonces naruto-kun no te preocupes este es solo un sueño, solo disfrútalo-_

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¡FUE ESO!- grito totalmente nervioso y sonrojado al recordar ese pedacito de "sueño"...-No tranquilo naruto para empezar fue un sueño y segundo no sabemos como sigue para que te alteres-, se tranquilizo a si mismo intentando no perder la compostura –SI jjajaja- rió nerviosamente –No debió ser nada malo y yo estoy asustado, Jajaja que tonto soy yo tener esos sueño con Hinata, definitivamente no- siguió con su risa nerviosa y con una reflexión un tanto extraña... en tanto comenzó a alejarse le dedico una ultima mirada a las prendas intimas de hinata, y ahí noto algo que le proporciono otro de sus recuerdos... su bracier...

**-Flash Back**** del sueño-**

_-Naruto-kun acaríciame... acaricia mi cuerpo- respondió entre jadeos la ojiperla ya turbada por el deseo._

_-Hina- respondió el rubio -me encanta como besas, el sabor de tus labios es tan real y tan delicioso-_

_-Naruto-kun quiero sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo- dijo colocando una mano del rubio sobre sus pechos y la otra la dirigí hasta su intimidad._

_-Hina-chan no sabia que fueras tan fogosa, mmm me encanta todo de ti no lo dudes, pero tus pechos son tan suaves, son duros y esponjaditos al mismo tiempo me encantan... te gusta..._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-¡HAAA Por dios como pude soñar eso!- grito al tiempo que un terrible chorro de sangre se le escapaba de la nariz...

-¡Dios son un Baka pervertido... Ero-senin este es el legado que me as dejado... dios apenas dos días de divorciarme y yo teniendo estos sueños con mi mejor amiga...-

-Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo... ¿como es posible que con sakura no me aya pasado esto aun viviendo con ella casi dos años y con hina si?...-

-mmm piensa, quizás...-

-aaa ya lo entiendo...—La respuesta cayo en cu cabeza como un balde de agua fría, encontró la respuesta mas sensata para el... y casualmente fue la misma respuesta que le izó darse cuenta de que realmente no amaba a sakura.

-Me esta pasando de nuevo... lo mismo que me sucedió con sakura en un principio... "Me enamore" de sakura porque ella fue la primera niña que me día afecto, algo de cariño... aunque como amigos... y ahora me esta sucediendo lo mismo con hinata... Soy un baka que se "enamora" de la primera chica que le demuestra algo de cariño... soy un baka que se solo se crea y vive de ilusiones... ¡Maldita sea!- se dijo a si mismo -Y yo que creí que tal ves ella sentía algo por mi... que necio ella es mi amiga y me trata como tal y yo confundiendo sentimientos otra vez... Ni siquiera cabe la idea de que yo la quiera de otra forma... solo me estaría haciendo "toda la película de nuevo"... ya estoy cansado...-

Procuro deshacerse de esos pensamientos y se dirigió a su oficina... tal ves en el camino se le ocurriría alguna salida a sus problemas... La única solución hasta ahora cual era... para evitar casarse con alguna oportunista y terminar aun peor que antes era... renunciar a ser Hokage... va que estupidez como si fuera tan fácil... no se puede renunciar a tal cargo... incluso ser reemplazado lleva años de estudio de los shinobis postulantes... tal vez irse seria lo mejor si tal ves... irse lejos y comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de todos donde nadie lo conociera... allí seguro encontraría una chica que lo quiera como necesitaba y allí con ella rehacer su vida y lograr ese anhelado sueño de tener una familia...

Se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de que ya estaba prácticamente frente a la torre del hokage... dudo si entrar pero luego se dispuso a pasar...allí la vio, sentada en u escritorio revisando una pila de papeles con una cara algo deprimida mientras continuaba con su trabajo... su hermoso rostro no denotaba la felicidad de el anterior día no estaba apagado...

En la oficina la ojiperla intentaba ocupar su cabeza en los papeles de la oficina pero pensamiento como "Como reaccionara naruto por lo de anoche" "Recordara lo que sucedió" "Hay dios espero que no porque me moriría de vergüenza al tenerle que explicar porque me aproveche de el" y similares... aunque la voz de cierto rubio la saco de sus pensamientos y la dejo mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre...

-Hey hina-chan ¿por que esa cara larga?- intento saludarla amistosamente.

-Naruto-kun que bueno que ya te has recuperado... y yo podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿no?-respondió aliviada al ver que naruto la saludaba como siempre... si hubiera recordado algo seguro no la saludaría con tanta naturalidad.

-mmm hina vamos a comer algo a ichikaru quieres-

-¿No has comido aun naruto-kun?- pregunto confundida.

-No hina quería comer contigo- respondió el ojiazul igual de melancólico y deprimido.

-S-si naruto-kun vamos-respondió nerviosa y con un ligero sonrojo.

No dijeron nada en todo el trayecto solo se limitaron a caminar... una ves que llegaron ambos pidieron su comida...

-Buenos días me serviría un ramen de pollo y miso por favor-dijo hinata.

-enseguida pequeña y para ti naruto ¿lo de siempre?-

-No viejo estoy deprimido... Dame un Bol extra grande de Ramen Mixto con muchos caramelos rojos flotando...-dijo naruto.

-Naruto ese ramen no existe creo que estas derrapando-dijo el dueño de ichikaru.

-Hmp ni modo dame el ramen extra grande de todo, que bueno que acabo de comprar esta bolsa de caramelos...-

La ojiperla miraba aterrada como naruto comía el ramen mezclado con los caramelos rojos así que decidió hablar.

-Naruto-kun como puedes comer eso-

-Es mi antidepresivo casero- dijo al tiempo que tragaba bastantes fideos mezclados con caramelos -ñam, ñam, necesita mas caramelos –dijo al terminar de saborearlos.

-Ok ya estuvo me dirás ahora mismo que te sucede digo ayer estabas tan bien y hoy estas con el animo por los suelos-

-Hinata-chan tu mejor que nadie sabes que hoy es mi ultimo día... hoy tendré que arreglar mi compromiso con alguna... oportunista de algún clan y seguro terminare peor que con sakura...-

A hinata la palabra Oportunista le cayó como un balde de agua fría ya que le izo recordar la anterior platica con su padre, por suerte el dueño del restaurante interrumpió...

-Hey naruto puedo intrometerme en tu vida un momento- dijo

-adelante viejo acepto cualquier sugerencia... ya que la única opción que me queda es huir de esta aldea a otra nación ya que no puedo renunciar a mi puesto de hokage... y comenzar allí una nueva vida y quizás allí encuentre la persona con quien ser feliz-

-naruto estas yendo demasiado lejos... no hay ninguna chica en la que confíes digo tiene que haber una excepción a la regla- dijo el hombre.

-No todas son una sarta de interesadas que vienen por mi dinero o mí puesto... –

-¡HAA YA no lo soporto!-grito hinata.- Lo que dice naruto-kun es cierto-

-Como estas tan segura hinata- pregunto el dueño del local.

-Yo e sido desterrada de mi clan por no acceder a casarme con un noble de la tierra del fuego... hoy temprano vino mi padre diciendo que si lograba enamorar a naruto-kun no solo me restituiría sino que seria la heredera principal-

-Hinata pero ese siempre fue tu sueño el ser reconocida por tu padre y ser la futura cabeza del clan Hyuuga... ¿aun así no intentaste nada para conseguirlo?-

-No lo vale... no si tengo que aprovecharme, engañar, y lastimar a la persona que más quiero...-

-Sabes hina... ago bien en confiar en ti, realmente eres la persona mas especial del mundo... realmente te voy a extrañar...-

-Naruto-kun ¿tu de verdad piensas irte?-

-No tengo otra opción hina si me quedo saldría perdiendo-

Los ojos de hinata se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar...

-Por favor naruto-kun, snif, snif, no te bayas no me dejes, snif, snif, tu me prometiste que siempre estarías para mi cuando te mas te necesitara- fue un golpe bajo de parte de hinata para naruto pero aun así era por un buen motivo.

-Hinata no llores no me la hagas mas difícil- respondió naruto.

-Emm chicos ya dejen esa tontería, hinata deja de llorar y naruto ya deja eso de irte quieres tengo la solución a sus problemas-dijo el dueño del local.

-a si ¿a cuantos tengo que matar?- bromeo naruto.

-A ninguno, tú dijiste que no confiabas en ninguna chica, que todas eran una sarta de aprovechadas y que no existía ninguna excepción a la regla ¿no?-pregunto el dueño del local.

-Si eso dije y lo sostengo- dijo el rubio un poco inseguro.

-Sabes yo conozco la excepción a la regla, conozco una chica tierna amable, incapaz de hacer o pensar algo que le haga daño a cualquier persona por mas que se lo merezca y que tiene un corazón tan grande que hace que todo el mundo se vea maravilloso... sin contar conque es una chica leal y es una persona en la que seguro puedes confiar-

-Entonces dime quien es, así le propongo matrimonio ahora mismo- respondió con sarcasmo al creer que el viejo le jugaba una mala pasada –Y no me vas a salir con que es tu hija Ayame porque no te la creo-

-No naruto no es mi hija, si te dijera quien es ¿realmente te casarías con ella?-

-Si lo aria, si pudiera estar seguro que ella tiene todas la cualidades que tu dices-

-OK esa chica es...-

-¡Ya DILO!-

-Hinata-

Ambos se quedaron helados tanto naruto como hinata no esperaban ese comentario...

-¿Estas loco viejo?-

-a no me vas a salir con que hinata no tiene todas las cualidades que te acabo de decir, además es un chica muy hermosa ¿que mas puedes pedir para una esposa?-

-Para empezar Hinata no tiene esas cualidades que acabas de mencionar... Tiene muchísimas mas y se que es muy hermosa, es todo lo que un hombre puede pedir es la chica ideal...pero hay un problema... yo jamás seria tan egoísta de pedirle que se casara conmigo para conservar mi puesto de hokage porque seguramente ella aceptaría y yo no quiero hacer miserable su vida casándola con quien ella no ama...-

-Naruto-kun ¿tu realmente piensas eso?- pregunto emocionada.

-no lo pienso hinata estoy seguro- respondió naruto

-Hinata tu que piensas de naruto... ¿como crees que el seria como esposo?-

-Naruto es una persona amable y de gran corazón, aun me sorprende que aya perdonado la traición de su esposa y de su mejor amigo... y se que el seria un esposo ideal... si lo conocieran como yo lo conozco cualquier chica estaría feliz de tenerlo a su lado, puede que sea un poco distraído, y algo torpe pero es la persona mas especial que conozco, se que respetaría a cualquiera sea la chica con la que se casara, y eso es algo que ningún hombre hoy en día lo aria... realmente es todo lo que una chica sensible podría pedir-dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos índices y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Y dime si naruto te propusiera matrimonio, o te propusiera intentar una relación contigo, ¿tú siendo su amiga que le responderías?-

-A m-mi n-no m-me I-importaría intentar una r-relación con el d-después de todo el es mi mejor amigo y yo lo quiero mucho... si no resultara aun seguiríamos siendo amigos ¿no?-

-Lo ves naruto todo resuelto, te casas con hinata y...-

-No- respondió en seco naruto haciendo que el corazón de la ojiperla comenzara a romperse.

-Naruto pero si dijo que-

-NO ella dejo lo que dijo para que yo siga aquí... lo dijo para ayudarme... lo siento pero no puedo creerte lo que dices hinata- respondió naruto muy cortante.

La ojiperla se acerco a el y lo tomo de la mano al tiempo que le dijo...

-Naruto-kun yo creo esas cosas y muchas mas de ti... no te sientas presionado... pero no dudes de mi palabra, ya que todo lo que dije es verdad-

-Pero hinata-chan casarnos solo sintiendo amistad no creo que funcione-

-Chicos si me permiten interrumpir... una relación no se basa en eso que todos llaman amor... o es que acaso no han visto a las parejas de hoy en día "Estamos súper enamorados nos casamos en una semana"... y luego de unos meses se terminan odiando y ponen la excusa "El amor que nos teníamos se fue o se termino"... no una relación se basa en tres cosas... cariño, respeto y confianza... no puedes amar a alguien en quien no confías, ni mucho menos a alguien a quien no respetas... y ni se diga de amar a alguien con quien ni siquiera tienes un vinculo de amistad... los conozco desde que tenían 13 años chicos y ustedes se estiman muchísimo, confían ciegamente el uno en el otro, y se respetan tanto que son incapaces de causarse algún mal-

-Hina yo no se que hacer realmente ayo te... te quiero mucho y sostengo lo que dije cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tenerte a su lado... incluso yo estaría feliz de casarme con alguien como tu, aunque solo hubiera amistad entre nosotros- dijo naruto mirándola a los ojos –quiero que me digas lo que piensas sobre esto y que me seas totalmente sincera-

-Naruto-kun- dijo mirando a los ojos del rubio –Yo tampoco retiro lo que dije se que cualquier chica estaría feliz de tenerte como esposo, tienes todas las cualidades que una chica sueña en su futuro esposo y yo se que seria feliz a tu lado aun siendo solo amigos-

-Hinata tu ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto dudoso el rubio.

-Naruto-kun yo...-la ojiperla fue interrumpida.

-Hinata di que si naruto ¡es rico!-ayame la hija del dueño del local la interrumpió.

-¡AYAME BUELBE AHORMISMO A LA COSINA!- grito su padre furioso, su hija estaba a punto de estropear todos sus esfuerzos por ayudar a la ojiperla ya que conocía sus sentimientos.

-Pero ¡ES RICOO!- repetía ayame.

-YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO Y VUELVE A TRABAJAR... además hay mas en esta vida que el dinero- dijo el dueño del local

-Hinata ¿que respondes?- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Naruto-kun yo-

-¡ES RICOO!- grito ayame cerca de hinata haciendo que la ojiperla saltara del susto...

-¡SUFISIENTE! ¡DEJA DE TRATAR A NARUTO-KUN COMO SI LO UNICO BUENO DE EL FUERA SOLO SU DINERO!- grito hinata, tomo el bol de ramen vació y se la aventó a ayame... golpeándola y dejándola noqueada.

-Naruto-kun y-yo e-estaría en-cantada d-de ser tu esposa-dijo la ojiperla.

-Changos que buena puntería hinata le diste justo en medio de los ojos- decía el rubio -estoy realmente impresionado...-

-Naruto-kun que haremos con mi padre... digo una ves que se entere que te casaras conmigo de seguro ara lo imposible porque yo vuelva al clan...-

-No te preocupes Hina... yo ya lo tengo todo resuelto...

Hola a todos lamento la demora y voy a intentar escribir mas seguido... con respecto a este fic creo que me fui mucho y que de muy pervert así que en los próximos capis no hay lemon... voy a intentar volver a la idea de lo meloso y romántico... merece algun revir esta continuación?'


	6. UN ELABORADO ENGAÑO

Hola e vuelto, ya se que quieren asesinarme por no escribir antes y dejar colgados a mis fieles lectores PERO MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS PERO E PERDIDO 3 MATERIAS Y DOS VOY A TIRARLAS LIBRES; EN FIN AHOIRA TENDRE UN TIEMPO PARA ACTUALISAR TODOS MIS FICS Y LES TENGO UNA SARPRESA PARA TODOS UN NUEVO FIC NARU-HINA (ENTRE UN PROFESOR MUY JOBEN DE 19 O 20 AÑOS Y UNA NIÑA DE 11 AÑOS) YA SE QUE BAN A DECIR LOLICON PERO NO TIENE NADA DE MALO SI PUEDEN ESCRIBIR SOBRE UN ROMANCE ENTRE MADRE E HIJO PORQUE YO NO PUEDO ESCRIVVIR ESTO?... EN fin mis actualizaciones de mis fic será un poco mas cortas que lo habitual pero las publicare mas seguido para compensar esto…

UN ELABORADO ENGAÑO

-ETOoo naruto-kun… tu me dijiste que tenias todo planeado…-dijo Hinata.

-Claro Hinata-chan yo nunca dejo cabos sueltos-respondió sonriente naruto.

-Etooo pero ya llevamos 30 minutos caminando y estamos por llegar a la mansión hyuuga y… no me has dicho el plan-

Se sintió como un tonto, estuvo tanto tiempo soñando como seria su nueva vida con Hinata que se le olvido contarle a Hinata ese pequeño detalle…

-haaa pero que burro soy… mira hina presta atención, ¿tu sueño siempre a sido dirigir tu clan y ser reconocida por tu padre no?-Comento naruto.

-Si pero yo no quiero, porque para eso tendría que engañarte a ti y yo nunca podría acerté daño, yo… te quiero mucho-Dijo sonrojada la ojiperla.

-Creo que estoy enamorado-dijo naruto con estrellitas en su rostro.

-¿Qué dijiste naruto-kun?-pregunto incrédula la ojiperla.

-Digo, digo… que espero que esto sea de tu agrado, mira que tal si le mientes a tu padre diciéndole que me has enredado y me tienes a tus pies y que me manipulas como quieres… y antes de que contestes, déjame decirte que solo seria una pequeña mentirita piadosa, yo sabría que no es cierto, solo tienes que comportarte como una fría y manipuladora chica frente a tu padre, decirle todo lo que quiere escuchar, y cuando no estemos observados por tu padre serás mi dulce y tierna hina-chan y ¡BANG! ¡Tendrás todo lo que has soñado y los dos tendremos una vida feliz O por lo menos lo intentaremos! ¿Que dices?-

(-Mentirle a mi padre-, -fría y manipuladora-, -mi dulce y tierna hina-chan-, -Solo una mentira piadosa-) la mente de Hinata trabajaba a milla por minuto, no podía creer lo absurdo del plan de naruto y de las personas que podría salir perjudicadas con ello… pero su amor se lo pedía y debía reconsiderar la propuesta.

-Naruto-kun me parece la más absurda de las ideas, pero sabiendo que de todas formas todo va a terminar en la misma circunstancia si te casas conmigo no veo porque no intentarlo… pero debes de prometerme algo si quieres que yo consienta y participe en esta farsa-

-Si hina ¿cual es la condición?-

-Y-yo estoy acostumbrada a fingir a ya decirle lo que mi padre siempre quiso oír, pero no quiero que me odies por actuar, a beses sueno muy convincente, y yo no quiero que salgas lastimado, ni que me odies por algo que escuches Naru, yo no lo soportaría… prométeme que no me odiaras si llegas a escuchar algún rumor o algo que diga… ¡PROMETEMELO!-

-Hina te lo prometo- (-Soy tan afortunado ella de verdad se preocupa por mi-)

-Y segundo quiero que me contestes ¿porque insistes tanto en eso digo porque quieres que yo dirija el clan?-

-Hinata-chan tu me has dado tanto y has recibido tan poco a cambio, yo quiero retribuirte algo de todo eso que me has dado, tu siempre has estado ahí para mi, siempre me apoyaste y ayudaste en todo, es mas de no ser por tu ayuda yo nunca habría sido nombrado hokage… yo quiero que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad así como tu hiciste con los míos… yo quiero que los dos tengamos lo que hemos deseado-

-Na-naruto-kun- (Hinata-es tan dulce si supieras que mi único y verdadero sueño es casarme contigo y ser la madre de tus hijos- Inner Hinata: SIP estamos por conseguir nuestro sueño Y UNA VES CASADA CON NUESTRO RUBILINDO CUMPLIREMOS TODAS NUESTRAS FANTASIAS JAJAJA-)

Hinata ante este ultimo comentario estaba echando humo por las orejas al tiempo que su cara parecía una tetera al rojo vivo…

-Hina-chan ¿estas bien? Parece que tienes fiebre- pregunto el inocente de naruto.

-S-si estoy bien naruto-kun solo necesito tranquilizarme un poco, hemos llegado estas seguro de esto-

-Claro Hime-chan-

-(-Me llamo princesa Kyaaa ¿Quizás Naru se estará enamorando de mi? Haa Hinata tranquilízate no quieres espantarlo, tiempo al tiempo, después de todo con tan solo esperar Naru nos a notado y se a dado cuenta de lo mucho que significamos para el… eee ¿Por qué diablos estoy hablando en plural Creo que estoy enloqueciendo?-)

Tocaron la puerta y un miembro de la rama secundaria los izo pasar, entraron a la imponente mansión hyuuga mientras esperaban en la sala a El imponente Hizashi hyuuga el líder del clan… se podía escuchar desde lejos una tremenda discusión entre la hermana menor de Hinata y su padre…

-¡Padre nunca me casare con ese idiota no puedes obligarme!-

-¡TU ARAS LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA EL CLAN!-

-PREFIERO SER EXPULSADA Y SELLADA CON EL SELLO DEL PAJARO ENJAULADO QUE CASARME CON ALGUIEN QUE NO ES DIGNO DE MI-

-Disculpe Hiashi-sama-

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS QUIERES NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTOY OCUPADO?-

-L-l-lord hokage lo espera en la sala-

-L-Lord Hokage-

Todo quedo en un completo silencio, Hinata estaba totalmente avergonzada del comportamiento de su familia y de cómo hablan mal de su naruto sin siquiera tener recaudo de medirse en sus palabras… cuando todo estuvo mas calmado naruto hiso una broma para relajar a la ojiperla.

-Bueno fue muy productivo venir ya se de donde heredaste tu tartamudeo hina, JAJAJA-

-Naru, no estas molesto por lo que has escuchado-

-Y porque habría de estarlo si a mi no me interesa lo que piense La pequeña Hanabi de mi, a mi me interesa su hermana-

Hinata enrojeció hasta más no poder –P-p-po-por Fa-favor y-ya no digas más Naru que me da pena-

-JAJAJA eres adorable Hinata-

En un momento apareció Hiashi hyuuga en medio de la feliz pareja…

-A que debo el honor de su visita Lord Hokage-

-Buenas tardes Hiashi-sama, e venido a pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio, corresponde a usted dármela, aunque tengo entendido que ella fue desterrada del clan, Yo soy un nombre de ley y tal como dice la lay de Konoha, estoy aquí presente para efectuar esta petición-

Hiashi evoco una sonrisa disfrazada como mueca, no podría creer que su vergüenza había logrado lo que su hija modelo se había negado a hacer, Hinata había logrado enredar al hokage en menos tiempo del que el lo hubiera considerado, Ahora creía que su hija Mayor era una verdadera hyuuga, una persona fría, oportunista, carente de debilidades y con una moralidad conveniente a la situación, sin duda tenia una nueva hija favorita…

-Me temo que ha habido un error de su parte ante la información brindada, mi hija "Fue Desterrada" del clan a fin de que estaba en una misión secreta de investigación de la rama secundaria de nuestro clan, y solo la podría llevar a cabo si ella no formaba mas parte del clan-

(-¡Malnacido y se piensa que me voy a tragar eso ME DAN GANAS DE ROMPERLE LA CARA! tranquilo naruto piensa en Hinata-).-Bueno, sea cual fuere la situación quiero saber si usted me da la mano de su hija en matrimonio, aquí y ahora usted ¿debe de tener algún acta de matrimonio?-

-Déjeme decirle lord hokage que-

-Naruto, llámeme por mi nombre, por favor.

-Naruto-san déjeme decirle que usted es un nombre que sabe lo que quiere, me deja impactado su repentina propuesta hacia mi hija, pero como negarme, ya que no e de encontrar en mejor partido para mi hija y se que estará bien cuidada si se casa con un hombre de su porte-

(-Malnacido te voy a dar una que… tranquilo, naruto pero este hijo de su mala madre es capas de vender a su hija al mejor postor-)

-bueno tiene usted algún acta de matrimonio para formalizar el acto aquí y ahora-

-Claro aquí mismo tengo un acta de matrimonio solo habría que formarla y usted se encargaría de sellarla luego… pero e de preguntarle Naruto-san ¿esta seguro de actuar tan apresuradamente?-

-Mi matrimonio can la señorita Hanuro ya a sido anulado y Nunca e estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida-

**En un instante naruto realizo una invocación de sapo para llamar a Gamakichi, quien le entrego una pequeña caja y desapareció…** **Una ves firmado el acta de matrimonio, naruto abrió la pequeña caja y le entrego un anillo a Hinata…** **-Naruto-kun ¿cuando planeaste esto?-** **-cuando benianos hacia acá yo le pedí a ****Gamakichi que los comprara para que nuestra unión sea un verdadero matrimonio…** **Hinata contuvo todas sus ganas de saltar por los aires y gritar de alegría ya que sabía lo que seguía…** **-Hinata puedo hablar un momento contigo-** **-Como usted diga padre-** **Una ves que estuvieron a solas Hiashi hablo…** **-Hija tu sabes todo lo que siempre he pensado de ti…-** **-no tienes por que mencionarlo padre yo se que siempre e sido solo la vergüenza del clan-  
** **-Hija déjame decirte que estaba equivocado, tu no solo eres la hija modelo, sacrificando su vida por el clan, sino que eres my mas grande orgullo, has podido cumplir con honores lo que pudo haber sido la misión mas grande de tu vida, ahora se que no eres débil, si has sido capas de enredar fría y sínicamente al Uzumaqui en menos de 8 horas se que el clan no puede quedar en mejores manos, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de tu hermana, siempre ha sido muy consentida, y ahora veo los resultados, puede que tenga el instinto hyuuga pero no lo demuestra, solo piensa en ella y eso es algo que no se puede tolerar en un líder, Hinata Hyuuga a partir de ahora pasas a ser la Heredera legitima del clan hyuuga-** **Hinata no contesto solo izo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir de allí… tomo a naruto de la mano y luego de una cortes despedida, ambos cruzaron las puertas de la mansión hyuuga, Hinata no soporto mas y comenzó a llorar alarmando a naruto…** **-Hina-chan por que lloras-** **-es que, yo, snif, snif, me siento la peor de las basuras, siento que te estoy mintiendo a ti, que no te valoro, que con ese discurso de mi padre siento que te estoy traicionando, snif, snif, tengo miedo… de que te enteres de las cosas que habla mi padre de ti y de mi ahora y las creas y te pierda… t-tu er-eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida naruto y temo perderte, snif, snif…-** **En el rostro del rubio surcaron dos gruesos lagrimones de felicidad…** **-Hime-chan no temas yo nunca te odiaría, y se que tu nunca me traicionarías, me alegra saber que soy importante para alguien aquí, y no te sientas mal por ello recuerda que yo te obligué a esto… Hime… yo se que no me mientes lo veo en tus ojos, expresan mas de lo que deberían, ahora no estés triste, no me gusta verte así… Y sabes algo tu también eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida…-** **ESTA ABOVINABLE CONTINUACION CORTITA MERECE ALGUN REVIR? **


	7. ¿Y NUESTRA PRIMERA NOCHE JUNTOS?

Ok miren les agradezco mucho sus revires no e podido escribir recientemente ya qyue e estado internado casi un mes en el hospital y recién me dan de alta- creo que decepcionare a algunos al decir que no habrá noche de bodas... en mi opinión ya esta demasiado trillado eso del casamiento y de la noche de bodas, en fin y ahora les debo avisar que el fic dará un giro y se transformara en ECCHI y Comedia... jajaja Haaaaa otra cosa dentro de poco sacare un fic Lolicon (en el buen sentido nada de hentai) tambien va a ser de ecchi, comedia Y romance NARU/HINA se va a llamar "LA HORA DE LAS CHICAS" y se va a tratar de la vida de naruto uzumaqui un joven profesor al que le suceden muchas desgracias y cosas muy divertidas además de enamorarse de su alumna Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

_**Y Nuestra primera noche juntos?**_

Amanecía en el departamento de nuestra feliz pareja naru-hina pero no todo era color de

rosas ya que para su desgracia algo muy raro había pasado anoche y nuestra feliz pareja

recién casada se encuentra ahora desmallada sobre su cama...

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos ahora no era como las anteriores beses en que se iba de

parranda, no anoche no había salido, apenas recordaba haber tomado algo de sake, el

cual era un regalo de su antigua amiga y anterior hokage Tsunade, algo raro pasaba

sentía su cuerpo mas liviano que de costumbre, se levanto como pudo noto que la ropa

le colgaba pero no le dio importancia, algo andaba mal, las cosas en el departamento

parecían mas grandes o mas altas de lo que recordaba, un terrible dolor de cabeza no le

permitía razonar mucho... camino al baño, se paro frente al lavabo pero algo

definitivamente estaba mal el lavabo estaba mas alto que de costumbre... ahí fue cuando

noto lo que sucedia...

-HAAAAAAA- el grito se habría yodo por toda konoa- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HA

PASADO AQUÍ!- se miro bien , era el mismo, pero ahora era como cuando tenia 12

años, era tan pequeño que s ropa de hokage se le había caído por quedar tan grande y

solo lo cubría su camisa y su capa

Mientras el se contemplaba en el espejo una hinata en las mismas condiciones que el se

había despertado de su sueño y acudiendo al grito de su esposo había llegado corriendo

al baño solo que cubierta por su chamarra ya que sus pantalones le quedaban demasiado

grandes y se le habían caído...

-Naruto-kun que sucede-dijo la ojhiperla entrando y observando lo que pasaba...

-¿Na-na-naruto-kun?-

-¿Hi-Hi-Hinata-chan?-

-¡Haaaaaaaa!-

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!-

-Naruto-kun que te sucedió pareciera que tienes 12 años-

-Y tu hinata-chan parece que tienes 15 años-

Lego de barias expreciones de asombro y de analisar lo que sucedia ambos llegaron a la

conclusión de que algo malo que habia ocurrido...

-¿Hinata-chan que crees que aya pasado?-

-no lo se naruto-kun nada aunque...-

-¿Aunque que?-

-Recuerdas el sake que tomamos ayer el regalo de tsunade-sama-

-si que hay con el-

-lego de beber un sorbo yo me sentí muy mal y luego no recuerdo más-

-etoo bueno yo bebí bastante y desperté así-

-No creo que la abuela nos aya echo esto ¿o si?-

-No no puede ser-dijo hinata gir0ando y al hacer esto la camisa que llevaba al quedarle

tan grande se le bajo hasta la mitad del cuerpo.

-¡Haaaaa! Que vergüenza hina-chan cúbrete que te puedo ver todo-dijo naruto volteándose

Totalmente rojo.

-Jijijiji- se reía hinata- No solo te ves tan mono como cuando tenias 12 años narutin,

sino que estas pensando igual que cuando tenias esa edad- (-Y yo tengo mis hormonas

alborotadas como cuando tenia 15 años jejeje-)

-No, bueno, etoo, si pero, Haaaaa- (-cielos que vergüenza, ¿dije vergüenza? ¿Por qué

me da vergüenza ver a hinata así?-)

Lo que naruto NO sabe... es que hinata ahora al tener 15 años, ya no tenia deseos

reprimidos sino que tenia la oportunidad de cumplir con todas sus fantasías... en

resumen la hinata que el conocía y la hinata pervertida ahora eran la misma

persona...Ahora naruto estaba en serios problemas...

-Naruto-kun- Llamo a su esposo de una manera muy sugerente...

-S-si hina-chan-dijo totalmente nervioso el rubio.

-Estaba pensando que ya estamos casados ¿No?-

-Bueno si-

-Y ayer no tuvimos nuestra noche de bodas por lo de este raro sake que nos dejo asi de

jóvenes ¿no?-

-Te-técnicamente si pero-

-Bueno yo estaba pensando que...- comenzó a bajare la camisa y estaba mostrándole a

Naruto parte de sus pechos -¿Por qué no tenemos un poco de intimidad ahora?-

-¡Haaaaa!- Grito naruto mientras una terrible hemorragia nasal le salía por la nariz,

cuando se recupero intento hablar -Hina, etoo, no podemos, yo , bueno tu, digo este,

etoo-

-Naruto-kun- dijo mientras le agarraba la cabeza del rubio y la hundía en sus pechos, el

pobre rubio estaba más colorado que una tetera hirviendo –Vamos naruto-kun no te

resistas ya eres mi esposo y te voy a hacer cositas que te aran olvidar a cualquier chica

con la que ayas estado- dijo hinata

-Kyaaa no hinata, dios que vergüenza, no déjame, Haaaaa...- gritaba desesperado no era

que no le gustase estar así con su esposa sino que no sabia porque le daba tanta pena la

situación hasta que grito... – ¡Es que yo nunca e estado con una chica!-

-Así que ¿nunca has estado con na mujer?- pregunto hinata soltando a naruto y

empujándolo sobre el sofá de la casa.

-N-no- dijo el rubio totalmente avergonzado.

-Naruto-kun yo creía que ya Habías tenido cientos de mujeres... esto es mejor de lo que

yo pudiera desear... yo, yo también soy virgen, me estaba reservando para mi persona

especial...-

-D-de verdad hinata...-

-SIP y sabes... tu eres esa persona yo te amo naruto...-

No le dio tiempo de responder ya que hinata le estaba robando un dulce beso que le

dejaba sin aliento... poco a poco la intensidad fue subiendo, y se dio cuanta de que

hinata comenzaba a sacarle la poca ropa que cubría al rubio... este estaba mas que

nervioso...

-Hinata-chan ¿que haces?-

-Jijijiji ahora naruto-kun vamos a expresarnos nuestro amor... aunque no lo digas yo se

que me quieres... y se que no estas listo aun para decir esas palabras- (-te amo-) -pero

quiero que perdamos nuestra virginidad juntos- dijo abalanzándose sobre el rubio quien

estaba medio desmayado por la perdida de sangre causa de las hemorragias nasales y

estaba mas rojo que el metal ardiendo...

Y justo cuando naruto estaba a punto de ser "violado" pervertida Hyuuga (Como si

fuese algo malo jajaja el también quiere solo que ahora es muy tímido)...

-¡Heyyy hermana cuando diablos pensabas abrirme llevo horas tocando la puerta!-

abrió la puerta de una patada y entro a la casa hanabi Hyuga la hermana menor de

hinata... esta al ver la escena se quedo de piedra su hermana mayor que ahora perecía

tener su edad casi sin ropa desnudando a un chico rubio de 12 años... el cerebro de

hanabi no reacciono y dijo lo primero que se la vino a la mente...

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Ya me parecía que eras extraña así que eres una asalta cunas! ¡Haaaaa! ¡No

puedo creer que estés a punto de violar a un chico de 12 años! ¡Ya me parecía que el no

querer salir con ningún chico de tu edad!... edad... un minuto... porque perece que tienes

mi edad y ese chico es... ¿naruto?- increíblemente reacciono ya que no había otro

chico rubio en konoa pero inmediatamente se dio cuanta de algo –Kyaaa cúbrelo esta

desnudo-

Luego de una larga explicación hanabi entendió lo raro de la situación...

-Ya veo despertaste así y no perdiste al tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo hanabi.

-Jiji que te puedo decir las hormonas de esta edad no me dejan tranquila-

-naruto-kun te deseo suerte ya que de esta no sales un una sola piesa- le dijo hanabi a

naruto – en fin quédense aquí yo les conseguiré ropa y mandare a llamar a tsunade-sama

para ver que puede hacer por ustedes... ha y hinata deja tranquilo a naruto-kun recian se

repone de lo de recién-

-Pero me gusta sentir su cara aquí en mis pechos y apuesto que es mas cómodo que una

almohada ¿no naruto-kun?, no espero que lo entiendas hanabi...-

-Te equivocas... – Dijo la seria hanabi al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco –A pesar de

tener aproximadamente 12 años y tener una contextura física pequeña, ese pequeño

cuerpo esta muy bien trabajado y es puro músculo, además de que... su carita es muy

mona jijiji, nos vemos naruto-kun-

Le Gino un ojo y salio corriendo dejando a una furiosa hinata y a un sonrojado

naruto...

-Naruto-kun- Le dijo con una mirada asesina – ¿Porque te sonrojaste?- hinata estaba tan

enojada que un aura negra la envolvía...

-Etoo, hina-chan no es lo que parece, yo, eto, tu, hanabi- en un descuido salio corriendo

y se encerró en el baño...

-¡HABRE LA PUERTA NARUTO COBARDE RESPONDEME COMO HOMBRE HAAAAA!-

* * *

Jejeje hasta acá se los dejo... a pronto ba a salir mi nuevo fic... estén atentos a MI NUEVO FIC "LA HORA DE LAS CHICAS" ya se que ban a decir lilocon pero les aseguro que no ba a haber nada de malo y a comparación con este fic mi nuevo fic ba a ser apto para todo publico y por ahí alguno que otro chiste Ecchi...

Un adelanto Naruto uzumaqui nuevo profesor de 19 años recién graduado con honores de la universidad de konoha adelantado barios años debido a su brillante intelecto... comenzara a dar clases en un intitulo de nivel inicial y se le asignara una clase de niñas de 11 a 12 años... las cosas se le complicaran ya que las "niñas" ""están mas enteradas en algunos temas que el"" (entienden "sexo") y lo pondrán en situaciones muy incomodas... (Ya saben preguntas, burlas y mas cuando tiene que dar la clase de sexología) luego ya saben a quien conoce... a hinata hyuga de 11 años... y se enamorara perdidamente de ella... lo que el no sabe es que es amor... pensara que la quiere como una amiga, hermana, hija que nunca tubo pero al final se dará cuanta de que en verdad la ama y ella lo ama a el...

aa no se preocupen ya escribire seguido de ahora en adelante... gracias por todos su revir algunos son muy inspiradores...

**samael el desolado**...


	8. Estas son las explicaciones

Holaaa mil perdones ahora mismo lo continuooooo muchas gracias por sus revires dentro de 24 o 48 oras les dejo otro cap capas que es corto esta primero y si es largo 48 horas tardara LES AGRADESCO SINCERAMENTE SUS REVIRES A MI ME AN LLENADO DE INSPIRACION… ESEPTO ALGUNOS OTROS QUE ME AN TACHADO DE ALUCINOGENO… bueno en fin a partir de ahora una nueva vida y nuevos personajes para nuestra pareja favorita… haaa dentro de poco largo mi nuevo fic no e tenido tiempo de escribir por eso LES PIDO DISCULPAS! Estén atentos a Kokomo no jikan VESION NARUHINA jajaja espero que este corto adelanto sea de su agrado… dentro de poco sigo escribiendo.

* * *

-Naruto Pov-

A ver voy a repasar los acontecimientos de nuevo… por trillonésima vez… que a sucedido con mi vida…

A ver… e estado al borde de la depresión después de descubrir que mi esposa y mi amor platónico me engañaba con mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma… Gracias al cielo un ángel vino a rescatarme, a tenderme su mano, me brindo todo su amor y todo su cariño, mi ángel de amor, Hinata Hyuuga, me case con ella, y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida… pero no todo es para siempre, mi ex esposa juro vengarse de mi por dejarla sin apoyo monetario y al parecer, casi lo consigue.

Ese es mi problema en el paraíso, al perecer sakura robo una botella del sake especial de Tsunade mi amiga y anterior hokage, ese sake rejuvenece las células, al perecer ese era el secreto de la eterna juventud de la abuela tsunade, jejeje con razón, en fin al perecer iba a intentar matarme luego de que mis habilidades hubieran disminuido y así heredar parte de la fortuna que le corresponde, como yo no tengo un testamento preparado.

Pero le barias cosas salieron fuera del plan de sakura… yo aun tengo plenas capacidades y mis habilidades aun no han disminuido, el efecto si a dado resultado en Hinata…

Eso me lleva al otro problema… ¡tengo 12 años! ¡Y Hinata 15!... y lo peor es que mi mentalidad a cambiado a un chico de esa edad y Hinata también…

Ella continua igual de dulce y cariñosa conmigo como cuando éramos solo amigos… el problema es que… ella actúa como una chica de su edad… y no como cualquier chica…

Dios su comportamiento me da tanta pena, tanta vergüenza… pero no por ella, por mi… ese es mi otro problema… yo… yo… yo… ¡Tengo mucho pudor! Me da tanta pena cuando Hinata me posa sus pechos en mi espalda o en mi cara… no es que no me guste, ¡ha! las chicas son tal cálidas, sabuesitas y tiene un olor muy rico, Hinata tiene exceso de esas tres cualidades… pero eso o quita el echo de que cuando hace esas cosas o se me insinúa yo me pongo como una tetera y empiezo a tartamudear de lo nervioso… quizás es porque no tengo mucha experiencia con las mujeres… pues de echo la única novia que tuve aunque fue una decepción total fue sakura y ¡La Tuve a los 18 años! Y aun así me cuesta intentar ser íntimo con Hinata, recuerdo haberle pedido que fuéramos despacio… pero al perecer esta edad es muy problemática y sus insinuaciones parecen aumentar cuando estamos los dos solos… haa espero poder cambiar y ser feliz con ella…

Tanta reflexión y casi no cuento los problemas mas importantes… en estos momentos me encuentro en una embarcación con rumbo a "Un Nuevo mundo" si se que suena loco es mas cuando me lo dijeron pensé que la vieja Tsunade estaba bebida… pero es un proyecto que a estado en secreto desde que se descubrió… al perecer el mundo shinobi tal como lo conocemos es solo una media parte del mundo conocido… hace años se han empezado relaciones diplomáticas con el llamado "nuevo mundo" e incluso se a comenzado un proceso de intercambio cultural todo en forma pacifica, las personas que allí viven son prácticamente iguales a nosotros excepto algunos humanos que son tomados como divinidades entre las lugareños de allí… son personas iguales a nosotros solo que con orejas y colas de animales… todos veneran a un dios que vivía con ellos y se ha ido hace mucho tiempo… da la casualidad que ese dios era el Kuby el zorro de nueve colas… bueno recuento todo lo que me explicaron y las pruebas que me dieron, porque me dirijo asía allí en este momento…

SIP la vieja me metió en este intercambio cultural para poder protegerme después de todo no pudieron capturar a Sakura por el atentado contra mí…

En fin tendré que quedarme un tiempo, y vivir allí hasta que Tsunade encuentre un antídoto para su "sake" especial y puedan capturar a sakura… además de que tendré que aprender su cultura e enviar informes sobre su avanzada civilización… Ok había escuchado cosas absurdas en mi vida pero de que hay un portal que comunica des partes del mundo se lleva el premio…

A la vez pienso que es imposible también recuerdo que tengo un demonio encerrado en mi interior… entonces recuerdo esta frase… nada es imposible…

Solo espero poder tener una relación normal con Hinata donde sea que vallamos a vivir ahora… es lo que mas quiero… aprovechar este trágico cambio y ser feliz con ella… quiero hacer todas las cosas que no hice de pequeño… salir… divertirme… crear lindos recuerdos… y tener muchas citas con Hinata… jejeje seria perfecto… salir con mi Hinata-san… comer helado… tomarnos fotos… y presumirle a todos aunque no los conozca que tengo por novia a la chica mas linda del mundo… ¿Dije Novia?... va! quise decir esposa… no importa quiero hacer todo lo que no e echo en mi vida ahora mismo… ¡ES HORA DE SACARLE PROBECHO A LA SITUACION!...

-Fin Naruto Pov-

* * *

-Hinata Pov-

Otra ves esta sumido en sus pensamientos… me preocupa… ¿y si esta arrepentido de la nueva vida que lleva¿? y ¿si no esta contento conmigo y si no puedo cumplir con sus expectativas? ¿Y si únicamente le guste y se caso conmigo por la imagen de la chica tímida y sumisa que yo me había creado? ¿y si ahora que descubrió que soy una pervertida no me quiere mas? ¡BUAAA NOO VOY A LLORAR! ¿! PORQUE NO FUI DESPASIO! BUAAA! ¿Y AHORA QUE AGOOO?

-Fin Hinata Pov-

* * *

-Etoo Hinata-san que tienes ¿porque parece que vas a llorar?-

-Emm nada naruto-kun- (-si voy a llorar buaaa-)

-Debes estar triste porque hemos dejado todo una vida atrás no… todos nuestros amigos… tu familia… no te preocupes- (Dijo regalándole una enorme sonrisa al estilo Uzumaqui) –Seremos muy felices donde sea que vallamos-

-¡Kawaiii eres tan mono naruto-kun!- (-gracias me dejaste tan aliviada-) dijo apretando a naruto contra su pecho

Boing, boing

-Hinata-san no puedo respirar-

-no te gusta estar así- (dijo en un forma muy sensual)

-Tan suave, tan cálido, tan blandito y a la vez durito… HAAAAA ESTO ES DEMACIADO-

-¡NARUTO-KUN REACCIONA NARUTO!-

REVIR ALGUNA recomendacion o alguna queja? acepto sugerencias...


	9. omake

Relata naruto….

Bueno por donde empiezo… bueno acabamos de llegar al nuevo mundo… y más que un nuevo mundo solo parece un país un poco mas desarbolado que nuestra aldea shinovi, quizás la razón por la que lo llaman así debe de ser por la distancia que los separa y como estuve desmayado la ultima parte del viaje no recuerdo nada de cómo llegamos aquí…

Bueno no es muy distinto a nuestra aldea… aquí también hay tiendas, cines, y heladerías eso fue lo primero que notamos al llegar…

Pero en su tecnología están a años de distancia de nosotros… en una heladería pudimos ver una mini pantalla de cine que mostraba los acontecimientos recientes sucedidos en la nación, pero lo que mas me impresiono fueron sus medios de transporte, aquí existe una gran maquina bacía que transporta personas, además de transportes individuales perecidos a las carrozas pero son de metal, y se mueven por si solas…

Ahora estamos buscando una posada para pasar la noche…

Fin relato naruto…

* * *

Relata Hinata…

Bueno acabamos de llegar, este lugar es increíble, las calles aquí son de concreto al igual que las casas, todos parecen tan preocupados por sus asuntos que prácticamente nadie mira a nadie, pereciera que cada cual vive en "su mundo"…

Tiene muchos avances en tecnología, pero lo que mas me impacto fue el echo de que aya tantas mujeres… naruto aun no lo a notado pero e visto a muy pocos hombres mientras que la población femenina esta en exceso, a donde miro hay muchas mujeres, además de muchas chicas jóvenes con vestimentas muy diferentes a las nuestras…

Naruto esta tan pensativo pero pareciera no notar lo que es obvio no se porque presiento que tendré que defender y luchar por MI naruto con uñas y dientes… quizás este exagerando pero… no me gusta nada esto…

Fin relato Hinata…

* * *

-Hinata-chan creo que esto es una posada- dijo mirando al gran edificio.

-SI también creo que es una posada naruto-kun aunque es enorme-

-Bienvenidos en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo el dueño del lugar

-Etoo venimos de muy lejos y estábamos buscando un lugar donde quedarnos-dijo hinata tímidamente.

-Bueno desafortunadamente yo rento departamentos por periodos largos de tiempo y solamente me queda uno totalmente amueblado… cuesta 200.000 ryus mensuales-

-etoo solamente tenemos yenes- respondio hinata.

-¿Yenes? Escuchen mocosos no se que moneda será esa pero aquí no tiene ningún valor si no tiene para pagar ¡lárguense!-

-Naruto-kun ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo hinata al borde del llanto.

-¡Oiga ANCIANO NADIE LE GRITA A MI ESPOSA!- se saco el enorme bolso que llevaba a cuestas que lo superaba en tamaño casi 5 beses, lo abrió y tomo un puñado de lo que llevaba en el… y de mala gana lo aventó enzima de la mesa…

-O-O-ORO- dijo el hombre atónito

-Eso Es suficiente-dijo naruto de mala gana.

-E-ESTO es sufriente como para comprarlo- dijo sin pensarlo.

-Perfecto nos lo llevamos-…

-Claro un momento solo firme este contrato de venta y están son las lleves… su departamento es el 15… mas tarde les enviare las escrituras del departamento-

-perfecto bamonos hinata-chan-

-Espero que aprenda a tratar mejor a sus clientes a partir de ahora-

-S-si señor lo lamento mucho y mil perdones señorita-

-Bueno aquí es departamento numero 15-

-Bueno entremos naruto-kun-

-Genial es enorme es tres bese mas grande que mi antiguo departamento, cocina, y comedor muy amplios, ase debe de ser el baño y aquella es…-

-Kawaii nuestra habitación tiene una cama matrimonial en forma de corazón-

-¿Qué? ¡! DEBE SER BROMA, ¿acaso compre un departamento de un hotel de amor?-

-Naruto-kun estas pensando lo mismo que yo- dijo en un tono pícaro hinata…

-Etoo si- dijo naruto como una tetera – Me voy a dar un baño y luego cenamos adios- dijo esto y Salio corriendo.

-Naruto ¡eres un cobarde!-

nota: no hay necesidad de dejar revir esto es como un omake o otra introduccion para entender mejor el cambio de rumbo de la historia pronto tendre listo un buen capi largo como los que se hacer pero nesesito algo de tiempo no e tenido tiempo de escrivir y me toma mucho...


	10. NUESTRO PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

BUENO espero que este capi sea de su agrado antes que nada quiero dar los siguientes agradecimientos… PERO ANTES QUE NADA SI HAY ALGUN LECTOR DE MI NUEVO FIC" KODOMO NO JIKAN VESION HECHA EN CASA" POR AQUÍ QUIERO PEDIRLE DISCULPAS ya el primer cap piloto No esta completo apenas es la mirad del primer cap (AUN TIENE QUE PASAR ALGO IMPORTANTE SE TIENEN QUE CONOSER NARUTO Y HINATA) dentro de poco lo escrivire antes de ponerme a estudiar para rendir mis materias y dejare uno escrito para no dejarlos colgados con ese nuevo fic…

Rocio Hyuga, poison girl 29 AgHnA muchas gracias a pesar de que dije que no dejaran comentarios ustedes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su lindo mensaje…

neLlix-samaangie-chan grasias por todo tu apoyo

hina4ever gracias

alex grx DEMO intento escribir tanto como mi tiempo me lo dispone.

Zeromtk gracias por tu revir y TODOS QUISIERAMOS ESTAR EN EL LUGAR DE NARUTO JAJA

anT0NEllIx angIE -chan Karly-chan MUCHAS GRACIAS SUS REVIR FUERON MUY INSPIRADORES

Y esos son los que recuerdo jeje perdón si me olvide de alguien

* * *

PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

Hinata se encontraba preparando todo para el gran día que acababa de empezar… mientras naruto dormía plácidamente en el sofá de la casa, se acerco cuidadosamente para verlo dormir, su mente divago un momento mientras lo veía dormir, miles de pensamientos le vinieron a la mente… (-se ve tan lindo, me es imposible no desearlo, no desear sus labios, tocar su hermoso cabello… sus labios, estoy tan cerca de sus labios… si lo besara ¿se molestaría?-), suavemente se acerco a sus labios sintió su respiración, lentamente pego sus labios a los de el con apenas un animo de presión para que la fuerza no despertara a su rubio…

Lentamente naruto abrió sus ojos, por suerte para la ojiperla ya se había separado de naruto… -O hayou Naruto-kun- le dijo dulcemente la chica ojos de perla, lo que provoco un gran sonrojo del rubio… -O-O hayou Hinata-chan- tartamudeo un poco por lo nervioso que estaba ante tal proximidad, -Hina-chan ¿Qué estas?...- Hinata respondió rápidamente –Es hora de levantarse naruto-kun o sino llegaremos tarde a la Escuela- naruto pereció no haber oído bien, -¿Nani? ¿Que broma es esta?- dijo naruto asustado… -No es ninguna broma, no escuchaste a Tsunade-sama, esto era parte del intercambio cultural, el hacernos pasar por estudiantes algo así como de intercambio-

-Naa por que a mi, apenas sobreviví a la academia y ahora tengo que asistir a una academia extranjera-se quejo naruto al tiempo que se volvía a acostar en el sofá lo que provoco que Hinata se enfureciera…-Naruto-kun ¡levántate ahora mismo!- naruto se tapo con la sabana que lo cubría…-Pero tengo sueño – se volvió a quejar… (-YA se-) se dijo Hinata mentalmente usare psicologuita inversa… -Naruto-kun- le dijo de una forma sugestiva –Ya que tienes tanto sueño podríamos pasar toda la tarde… en la camita… jijij- luego de esta frase naruto salió disparado y fue corriendo a vestirse al baño mientras decía... –N-no hace falta hina-chan creo que no podemos descu-cuidar nuestras obligaciones- mientas que Hinata se felicitaba mentalmente mientas pensaba –es como un niño- -pero así y todo aun lo sigo amando-

-Etoo Hina-chan ¿como me visto?- pregunto naruto al verse en un dilema –Naruto-kun allí te deje tu uniforme-… -¿Nani? ¿Uniforme?- dijo naruto, -si nos lo dio Tsunade-sama…- respondió inocentemente, -Parece que oba-chan no deja cabos sueltos-… -Naruto-kun date prisa el desayuno se enfría, ¡prepare tu favorito!- dijo al tiempo que naruto salía totalmente vestido -RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN- repetía naruto mientras se sentaba a devorarlo…

Naruto llevaba puesto un traje estudiantil compuesto por una camisa blanca con un ligero saco amarillo y un pantalón azul con zapatos negros, su cabello rebelde le daba un toque sexy mientras divagaba observo que no llevaba la camisa totalmente abrochada y que la corbata con el semi-nudo que le había dejado para facilitarle las cosas la levaba colgando suelta en su cuello… el conjunto lo hacia ver como todo un rebelde… -Naruto-kun creo que deberías de arreglarte el uniforme- …-Na pero hina-chan la camisa me queda muy ajustada casi no me queda, es asfixiante, apropósito tu note has cambiado- …-En eso te equivocas mira- se quito el delantal mostrándole un ajustado uniforme azul, que le marcaba sus voluptuosos pechos y una corta falda que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera…

-H-Hinata-chan e-ese es el uniforme- dijo –Ajam si y ¿como me queda?- -es un poco llamativo pero te queda muy bien… bueno etoo ¿nos vamos?... a propósito a donde tenemos que ir ¿tienes alguna indicación?-

-Bueno según este mapa… la academia esta como 5 kilómetros adelante tendremos que tomar uno transporte llamado "metro" y llegaremos como en unas dos…-¡QUEEE 2 HORAS PORQUE NO SALTAMOS ¿POR LOS TECHOS Y ESTAMOS ALLI DE INMEDIATO?-…-Porque no hay que llamar la atención… según tsunade-sama al hacer lo que hacemos habitualmente estaríamos brindándole información de sobra a este sistema de las habilidades de nuestros soldados y podrían sentirse amenazados de algunas de las capacidades de los shinobis como nosotros-

-Que aburrido esto es como una misión de encubierto… bueno y ¿supuestamente a que hora debemos arribar ese transporte?-…-Bueno según el horario de entrada de esa academia debemos tomarlo en 10 minutos-… -HAA que remedio bueno vámonos-

Emprendieron la dura marcha hasta la estación, ya a pocos metros de la estación ya se divisaban los estudiantes esperando ese tan peculiar medio de transporte…naruto iba tan distraído que no se fijaba por donde iba caminando, miraba las numerosas casas y edificios, las tiendas proveedoras de alimentos, y sobre todo aquellas que proveían de curiosidades pera el totalmente desconocidas, como ciertas revistas que no alcanzaba a divisar y otros artículos barios… era solo todo observación y admiración hasta que de repente ¡PLASF! Se holló un terrible golpe y en un segundo estaba un naruto desparramado en el piso sobre una chica de su misma estatura, de cabellos color plata y ojos de ese mismo color…

-gomenasai, gomenasai iba distraído fue un error ¡gomenasai!- pedía desesperado disculpas

La chica aun no se reponía de semejante golpe, solo miro al chico que se encontraba frente suyo y en la situación comprometedora en la que estaban y solo se limito a decir una sola palaba con total calma y con la mirada tranquila como si nada sucediese…-Pervertido- le dijo y con total naturalidad se levanto y continuo su camino…

-¡QUE QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE ESA NIÑITA PARA DECIRLE ESO A MI NARUTO-KUN!-…-déjala Hinata-chan ella a de haber pensado mal debido a lo comprometedor de la situación-…-CLARO QUE NO QUE SE CREE ESA PARA PENSAR QUE TU LE PUEDES HACER ALGO PERVERTIDO-… -jeje hina-chan me alegra que tu me tengas tanta confianza-… -Claro que te tengo confianza naruto-kun yo se que nunca le arias nada a una chica con tan pocas cualidades como esa "tabla de planchar, yo soy la única a la que le puedes hacer cosas pervertidas porque primero yo soy tu esposa y segundo mis atributos son tus favoritos ¿no?-

Naruto totalmente decepcionado le dijo…-esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de ti hina-chan-… -anda naruto-kun si a ti te encantas mis pechos- le dijo sujetándolo fuertemente –Voy a mimar a mi niño- y lo apretó contra sus enormes atributos casi dejándolo sin aire ¡BOING!

-Hinata –e-esto-no-se-no –pod-emos-hacerlo-en -la calle-… dijo medio aficciado -Anda si naruto-kun es todo un pervertido y es mi pervertido personal para mi y solo para mi- ¡BOING! ¡BOING! -¡HAA NARUTO-KUN SI QUE ERES PERBERTIDO! ¡HAA! ¡NO TAN FUERTE!-

Naruto seguía intentando zafarse del agarre de Hinata al tiempo que luchaba por respirar un poco mientras que Hinata solo disfrutaba de la proximidad de naruto y hacia unos suspiros, gestos, e incluso gemidos apropósito para dejar así mas colorado de lo que estaba, el pobre parecía un tomate maduro saliéndole humo por las orejas… estuvieron así alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que una vos de reclamo los separo…

-¡PERO QUE FALTA DE RECATO ES ESTA ENTRE LOS ESTUDIANTES!- exclamo una jovencita de cabello corto verde y ojos de su mismo color… -¡pervertido es un pervertido!, obligando a una chica mayor que tu a hacer esas Guarradas- dijo la chica exaltada.

-N-no es verdad, es un malentendido dile algo hina-chan- dijo naruto todo nervioso…-si es un malentendido naruto-kun no me obliga a nada yo lo hago porque me gusta sentirlo en mis pechos- dijo Hinata con toda naturalidad.

-KYAAA PAR DE PERVERTIDOS NO VOY A DEJAR QUE AGAN ESO Y MAS AUN SIENDOE STUDIANTES DE LA ACADEMIA A LA QUE YO VOY Y TU!- señalo a naruto –Debes de tener 12 años y estar en primer año ¡YO SOY LA PRESIDENTA Y ELEGADA DE LAS CLASES DE 1er AÑO TU ESTAS BAJO MI RESPONSABILDAD Y COMO PRESIDENTA LES DIGOQ UE LAS RELACIONES SEXUALES ILCITAS SON UNA VIOLACION A LAS NORMAS DE LA ESCUELA!-

-N-no por favor todo es un malentendido- se excusaba naruto –SII ADEMAS ESTAMOS CASADOS NO LE BEO NADA DE MALO-

-Un segundo su cara no me suena familiar, nunca ha visto a ningún rubio bronceado ni a una chica con piel de porcelana y ojos color perla… no son de por aquí vedad son los nuevos estudiantes de intercambió-

-así es soy Hinata Hyuuga y el es naruto Uzumaqui Namikaze es mi esposo-

-esto esposo pero si tienen 12 y 15 años… bueno no hay tiempo para esto el ultimo tren esta por salir y si no lo tomamos llegaremos tarde a la academia… pasare por alto este incidente pero no quiero volver a ver ningún acto indebido por parte de ustedes dos-

Salieron lo mas rápido posible y abordaron el metro naruto quedo admirado de ese medio de transporte y mas aun la cantidad de personas que lo usaban habitualmente… todas esas personas viajando en un lugar tan pequeño redujeron a naruto contra la puerta de el metro y a Hinata sobre el lo que hacia imposible moverse… naruto atrapado entre la puerta y los pechos de su esposa lo único que podía hacer era quedarse quieto ya que si se movía corría el riesgo de ROSAR algo que no debía…

Luego de un interminable viaje llegaron a la academia Hinata lucho con uñas y dientes para que no lo separaran de "su naruto-Kun" hasta que lograron llevarla a la clase de 3er año mientras que naruto entro en la de primero junto con la chica de cabellos verdes…

-Clase Hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante se llama naruto Uzumaqui Namikaze espero lo que traten bien y lo integren… a todo esto… -Namikaze-san Yo soy Akane Takimura y sere tu delegada y presidenta cualquier cosa que necesites solo avísame- le dijo en un tono dulce que causo el rubor de naruto… -Quieres ¿hacer una presentación Para que podamos conocerte mejor?- dijo delicadamente.

Naruto miro a la clase y se sintió un tanto incomodo… mas que incomodo preocupado ya que el 90 porciento de la clase eran chicas… y solo habían 2 varones aparte de el –B-bueno Y-Yo soy Naruto… T-tengo 12 años de edad, Vengo de lo que ustedes llaman el mundo Shinovi y soy el último y el heredero de los clanes Uzumaqui-Namikaze… espero que podamos llevarnos bien-

Inmediatamente apenas se presento se comenzaron a oír las habladurías…

-Kyaa viene del mundo shinobi, eso explica el aspecto de mini fortachón-

-KyAA es bonito como un osito de felpa, solo miren su cara es muy mona, y a la vez es sexy con todo ese físico y su atuendo de rebelde-

-tiene una cara muy way, esta bronceado, lleva el uniforme desarreglado, y tiene una cabellera rubia sexy, Y perece que la camisa le va a reventar por su físico… ante tales condiciones solo tengo una ultima cosa que decir…- Una chica se levanto Y grito a los 4 vientos –YO ATZUKY AMANE AL SER UNA DEIDAD LOBO TE RECLAMO COMO MIO—

-¡QUEE ESO NO ES JUSTO ADEMAS YO SOY UNA DEIDAD MITAD SORRO Y TAMBIEN LO QUIERO!- GRITO UNA PELIRROJA

-¡SII NO ERES LA ÚNICA DEIDAD AQUÍ ASI QUE YA BAJALE LA ESPUMA A TU CHOCOLATE!- le reclamo una peli marrón.

-PARECE que esto es un dilema les propongo algo- dijo atzuky -La primera que lo seduzca se queda con naruto-

-¡SUFISIENNNTEEE!- grito akane esto ya fue demasiado, -les recuerdo que las relaciones entre románticas chico-chica están prohibidas según las normas de la escuela ¡Y MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ RESPETARAN EL REGLAMENTO ME OLLERON!-

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio Y se holló un –Hi, gomennasai, Takimura-san-

-Haa dios hacen que parezca una loca frente a los nuevos estudiantes… gomenasai Namikaze-san por favor tome asiento, junto a mi pupitre no quiero mas comentarios ni situaciones fuera de lugar-

-Hi- solo atino a decir naruto con una gotita en su nunca…

Inmediatamente se sentó un par de chicos aparecieron para darle la bienvenida…

-Hola compañero es bueno ver a otro chico por estos lados- dijo un chico de pelo y ojos negros…- soy Seiyu y el es mi amigo Ren… es un placer conocerte Naruto-kun- dijo el chico de llamado REN al igual que su amigo tenia el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos… -hola es bueno conocer personas agradables-

-Hermano me permites una pregunta- dijo ren –Claro ren-kun- dijo naruto

-Viejo cuanto haces 200 o 300 kilos- -¿NANI?- naruto no entendía…-SI cual es tu secreto ¿esteroides?- dijo seiyu –No si usara esteroides será una masa de músculos palpitantes, tendría barba y su vos será mas gruesa no imposible que sean esteroides- dijo rem –entonces viejo dime tu secreto para tener esos músculos, algún entrenamiento secreto, si me ayudas a tener unos músculos como esos yo te daré media colección de "Chico Cachondo" jeje es una buena oferta-

-Etoo no tengo la mas remota idea delo que me hablan ¿que son Esteroides Y que es eso de la colección de chico? ¿que? No entiendo- dijo naruto confundido

-Vamos viejo no te hagas es la mejor revista de chicas que a salido hasta el momento-dijeron al unisonó ren y seiyu…

-¿Revista de chicas?-

-N-No me digas que no conoces la revista, ¿y que me dices de "SUPER NENAS" O LAS "CHICAS SUPER LUJURIOSAS"?- dijeron totalmente aterrorizados.

-Gomenasai pero no soy de por aquí así que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me están hablando… ¿es alguna tendencia popular?-

-¡NOOO TENEMOS A UN COMPAÑERO QUE A SIDO PRIBADO DEL PORNO TODA SU VIDA!-

-¡NO TE PREOCUPE AMIGO TE PASAREMOS LAS MEJORES REVISTAS PARA QUE TU VIDA NO SEA MAS UN MISERABLE LAMENTO Y PUEDAR ALCANSAR LA ILUMINACION! ¡AHORAMISMO!-

-¡AHORAMISMO LOS VOY A MATAR NO PERVIERTAN AL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE BOLA DE HENTAIS; PERVERTIDOS; ECCHIS!-

-¡CORRE POR TU VIDA REN!... ¿ren?- seiyu miro a todos lados pero ren no se encontraba allí-

-SEIIIYUU- SE ACERBABA COLERISADA LA DELEGADA DE LA CLASE MIENTRAS UN AURA NEGRA CUBRIA TODO A SU PASO…

-¡REN TRAIDOR COMO OSASTE ABANDONARME! ¡NARUTO-KUN SI SOBREVIVO TE PASARE LAS REVISTAS!- grito seiyu

-DE ESO NADA VUELBAN ACA PAR DE DEGENERADOS- GRITO AKANE

* * *

BUENO ALGUN REVIR PARA ESTE DEMENTE?


	11. Este dia nunca se termina

Bueno creo que es hora de conestar las preguntas y agredecer...

anonimus B: bueno con respecto a tu pregunta No se an pregunatdo de Donde biene el bijuu de naruto? bueno se me ocurrio una forma "ficticia de explicarlo" En este pais descubriran de donde bino el bijuu ya que era nativo de esta otra "dimension" Y con respecto a la similitud con kanokon "SIEMPRE QUISI VER A HINATA HACIENDO ESA CLASE DE COSAS" jaja perdon pero es una aficcion mia...

Shadow; kazuma-yako, hinata-sama198, alex grax espero que esto sea de su agrado

AgHnA: bueno lo lamento pero ban a durar un rato mas como chicos, lo que no significa que su pensamiento se quede como las edades que aparentan.

Rocio Hyuga bueno muchas gracias por apoyarme en esto ME hace sentir como si "de verdad" estuviera haciendo algo importante

OriHimeko-chan Realmente me conmovio tu comentario asi que me apresure a escrivirlo... GRAXIAS

BUeno seguramente se preguntan porque Este pendejo dejo de escrivir... bueno la respuesta es muy satisfactoria... Estube todo mayo y mitad de abril internado y a fines de abril me dieron el alta... escrivi un cap de kodomo no jikan y Me puse a esdtudiar como loco para los examenes y como acaba de salir de ellos y logre aprobar la mayoria tengo un tiempito libre a asi que voy a escrivir SI les gusta mas seguido...

Cuarta hora de clases… Se deslizo la puerta de entrada, y dio paso a un profesor de mediana edad, Cortésmente se Presento a la clase…

-Bueno bienvenidos a ciencias Biológicas 1 a… como sabrán mi esposa acaba de fallecer y espero que la enseñanza me ayude en este dolor- Dijo con una semblanza de tristeza…

-¿Eso Entra en el examen?- Pregunto naruto Tomando apuntes...

-¡NO!-Dijo el profesor molesto…

-¡na hora tengo que borrar lo que apunte!..."Esposa muerta"…-naruto

-Sabes cuando dije que Tendrías que estar atento a lo que dijera el profesor… No me refería a "eso"- (ren)

-Demo pero si no entiendo nada de lo que aquí enseñan… La clase con esa cosa cuadrada y esa caja que muestra imágenes…-(naruto)

- Te refieres a la clase de Informática… En la que usamos Las Computadoras- (Seiyu)

-Si esa clase… Gracias a kamy que pude tomar nota de todo lo que hacían con esa cosa... Y es lo mismo que Con Las otras cosas-

-Te refieres a algebra, Lenguas Muertas, Química avanzada…-

-Si Exacto No he logrado captar nada de nada pero he tomado nata de todo-(naruto)

-Cálmate Bro, eres nuevo aquí así que no te exijas tanto, te tendrán un poco de consideración ya que recién llegas- (ren)- Me canso de solo verte-

-Solo me ha ido bien en La clase de cocina, y la de historia… (-Todo porque puedo leer gran cantidad de información y retenerla por largos periodos de tiempo gracias a mi entrenamiento Shinobi-) (Naruto)

-Se termino la clase- (Seiyu) –Bien chicos, hora de sufrir-

-¿Nani?- (Naruto) –No entiendo a que se refieren-

-Vamos naruto debemos cambiarnos tenemos clase de deportes-(dijo ren un tanto Melancólico)

Mientras los chicos se levantaban de sus pupitres, se oyeron los gritos de burla de las chicas del salón…

-Baya pero sin son la patrulla de perdedores- Dijo una chica del salón sentada meciendo su silla hacia a tras.

-Van a hacer el ridículo Como siempre… Por favor no arrastren a naruto con ustedes, ese chiquitín tan adorable necesita estar del bando de los ganadores…- Dijo la chica Lobo Atzuqui mientras no dejaba de burlarse…

-Si no queremos que se convierta en un miembro de los "baka-ranger"… jajaja… ¡! Naru da tu mejor esfuerzo Y no te acerques a estos perdedores!- grito una chica pelirroja…

-En los vestidores de los chicos

-Bueno Creo que ya es hora de las preguntas y respuestas- (naruto)

-Bueno naruto que quieres saber…. ¿Por qué Somos Los perdedores del salón de clases… ¿no es ninguna historia increíble, ni ningún pleito, ni nada por el estilo… solo es la realidad…- (Ren)

-explícame mejor… no logro entenderlo, ni siquiera sé porque Takimura-san no hace nada para reprenderlas, no deberían tratarlos así, digo son compañeros- (Naru)

-Mira naruto- (seiyu) –Tu tienes mucha suerte, tienes un atractivo innato… pero nosotros solo somos como cualquier otra persona… no tenemos nada que nos destaque ni nada en lo que seamos buenos solo somos gente promedio… Y si te has dado cuenta En este país La población Masculina es muy escasa, es por eso que aquí es legal la poligamia, siempre estamos en la mira de todo el mundo, somos señalados en toda la escuela por cualquier error, una ves que te señalan como "perdedor" ya no hay forma de cambiar lo que la gente piensa de ti... en fin has la suma, chicos promedio, mas "ningún talento especifico", y a eso súmale que o somos nada buenos en deportes…-

-creo que entiendo-(naruto)

-realmente aquí es donde Más se nota que damos asco… En esta escuela somos tan pocos barones que estamos todos en una sola clase… Y lo peor de todo... es que cuando se arman los equipos para Cualquier juego- (ren)

-nosotros quedamos con los menos habilidosos… Por más que damos lo mejor que tenemos no es suficiente… -(seiyu)

-Enzima de todo... el grupo que siempre gana es idolatrado por todas las chicas de la escuela… Y no ayudan mucho al burlarse de nosotros junto con ellas- (ren)

-¿Así es como solucionan sus problemas?- (Naruto) – Lamentándose Y Rindiéndose-

-Tu no entiendes- (ren y seiyu) –pronto Te irás con el otro equipo y serás parte de ese privilegiado grupo-

-Yo no entiendo… Tienen razón… no entiendo… ¡Lo que es darse por vencido!... se lo que es ser paria, fui rechazado toda mi vida… pero Nunca me di por vencido Y miren he conseguido Todo lo que he deseado… De nada sirve lamentarse y llorar sobre lo injusta que son sus vidas… ¡Porque si no lo notaron, LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA!...-(Naruto Izo una pausa para respirar) –Saben hace tiempo aprendí que es espíritu es fuerte Pero tu cuerpo es débil… Yo puedo hacer su cuerpo fuerte-

-¿No Es broma?- ren –Puedo llegar a tener esos músculos, tienes un cuerpo pequeño pero se be muy trabajado... no te preocupes no quiero volumen, solo Quiero hacerme más fuerte con el cuerpo que tengo-

-Si yo también quiero eso- (seiyu)

-Demuéstrenme De lo que están Hechos ahora mismo- (Naruto)-Y Veré si vale la pena entrenarlos-

2 horas después en la enfermería…

-¡HAA EL DOLOR, EL DOLOR…!- Gritaba melodramáticamente ren.

-¿Y enfermera está muy delicado?-(naruto)

-Solo Un par de moretones y un fuerte golpe en la pierna derecha, que según esto no ha sufrido más daño que una simple contusión-(enfermera)

-¿Y tu ren como estas?-(naruto)

-No puedo quejarme- (dijo seiyu señalando un cartel de "no quejarse")

-Eso es para los que buscan pleitos y vienen heridos aquí Tu puedes quejarte cuanto quieras-(enfermera)

-¡HAA DIOS QUE DOLOR SIETO COMO SI ME Hubieran QUEBRADO LAS COSTILLAS!- (Seiyu)

-¿estas mejor ahora?- (naru)

-Si solo quería decir eso... ya estoy mejor-

-Alégrense las heridas sanan pero La súper derrota que les dimos durara para siempre-

-eso dices tú… pero mi trasero no está, en lo que se dice "en la gloria broder"- Decía ren mientras mostraba su pantalón de deportes destrozado en la retaguardia.

-oigan ganamos y por una victoria aplastante deberían estar contentos-(naruto)

-SI pero el 90% de los puntos en soccer los anotaste tu, y el 80% de los puntos del volleyball los anotaste tu, y en baseball el otro 90% de las carreras las anotaste tu- ren y seiyu

-hay pero yo los vi y dejaron todo, en baseball tu ren hiciste las carreras finales, y seiyu tu en soccer hiciste los últimos goles con los que ganamos, y los dos tres en volleyball hicimos un equipo imparable ustedes recibiendo y armando y yo rematando Dejamos sangre en el campo- (naruto) –me demostraron que tienen lo que hace falta tan pronto se recuperen iniciaremos el entrenamiento -

-Lo único que valió la pena fue... cuando los noqueaste... por llamarnos perdedores al primer grupo y luego noqueaste al resto de los equipos- (seiyu)

-¿Crees que podamos llegar a ser tan buenos como tu?- (Ren)

-No lo creo… lo sé…- (naruto) –Muy bien vamos al salón de clases-

-¡No por favor Yo No siento las piernas!-(ren)

-eso es porque estas arrodillado Baka-(enfermera) -¡Ya lárguense de una buena ves no están tan graves para saltarse las clases!-

-¡Diablos!-(ren) -Si 30 minutos mas y hubiera sonado la campana de salida-

En el salón de clases...

-Disculpe sensei ya volvim...- naruto entraba disculpándose.

-¡Waaaaa!- Todas las chicas del salón saltaron sobre naruto –naruto-kun eso fue asombroso- -si no solo te luciste en cada uno de los deportes, sino que derrotaste al mejor equipo de la escuela tu solo- -si y teniendo toda esa carga Acosta tuya lo lograste- las chicas continuaron alabándolo mientras seguían con su incesante burla.

-Si me permiten- Dijo naruto en un semblante molesto –Fue trabajo de equipo, perdonen voy a mi asiento-

-¿Que le pasa?- -si parecía molesto-

-um parece que el chico tiene carácter... parece que se molesto por que tratamos mal a ese par de tontos... Me gusta- dijo Atzuqui mientras se dirigía a donde estaba naruto.

-Y bien chicos ¿que hay?- (naru)

-Baya pensé que estarías con tu grupo de aduladoras- ren

-no es tan divertido como parece-(naruto) –Hey chicos a ustedes como les va en las otras clases-

-¿por que lo preguntas?-(seiyu)

-Porque estoy desesperado necesito ayuda en ya saben que-

-bueno a mi se me da mas el algebra-(seiyu) –Supongo que te podría ayudar a captar la onda y a ti ren tienes una excelente nota en Informática quizás puedas enseñarle-

-claro no tengo rollo- ren

- muy bien, ustedes me enseñaran lo que saben y yo los entrenare-(naruto)- el único problema es que me falta una clase sin cubrir-

-Pídele ayuda a Akane Takimura ella es nuestra delegada se supone que esta para eso, además es muy buena en todas las clases-seiyu

-Takimura-san- (naruto salio disparado como torpedo)

- Uzumaqui-san que necesitas- (akane)

-Eto tu me dijiste que si necesitaba algo que viniera a ti... así que yo estoy aquí para pedirte...- dijo naruto acechándose peligrosamente

-naruto-san esto no es correcto- (Malinterpreto todo ante la proximidad del chico)

-Pero Estoy seguro que tu eres la indicada-(naruto)

-C-como l-la a in-dicada-(akane)

-¡Si por favor!- (naruto agacho la cabeza en señal de suplica) – ¡Se mi!-

(-Dios lo va a decir en frente de todos-) (Pensaba akane)

-¡SE MI TUTORA EN LENGUAS MUERTAS!- (naru)

-Como tutora... no era...- (Una sola palabra se repetía en su cabeza "Baka")

Acepto gustosamente mientras se golpeaba su cabeza con el pupitre, naruto prefirió no preguntar ante tal reacción, luego de agradecerle, se retiro pensando este lugar "no puede ser más raro"

Se sentó placidamente al hacer encontrado una solución a sus problemas, no queriendo ser una carga para cierta persona en la cual pensaba desde que entro a clases...

- No puedo traerle mas problemas a Hinata- se repetía mentalmente –debo solucionar las cosas por mi mismo así no seré una carga para ella—

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percato que cierta persona estaba sentada en su pupitre mirándolo fijamente... Amane quien lo enfrento en el mismo momento que el se percato de su presencia...

-Dime Naru quieres tener suerte esta noche- le dijo muy sugestiva Amane...

-Ya tengo suerte... tengo todo lo que siempre quise y Una maravillosa chica que me esta esperando para volver juntos a nuestra casa- (Al parecer la mentalidad de Naruto se recuperaba poco a poco, por fin dejaba de tener ese pensamiento de niño...)

-Mira Lindo... yo siempre consigo lo que quiero...- Dijo Amane quien lo sujeto del rostro y lo obligo a acercarse a ella

Todo paso muy rápido... no le dio tiempo a nuestro rubio ni siquiera de intentar resistirse... Justo en el momento en que el beso era inminente...

-¡QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI ESPOSO!- grito hinata que se había metido en el salón de clases.

-Hinata-chan que bueno que viniste a...- Naruto sintió temor ya que hinata tenia una mirada Acecina en su angelical rostro-

-¿y tu quien diablos eres?- (Amane) -¡Soy su esposa!- (hina) –AJJA no me hagas reír- (Amane)

-es verdad aunque no lo crean estamos casados-(naruto)

-¿Como TU casado a tu edad?-(Seiyu) –¡Y con esa Preciosidad!-Ren- ¡DIABLOS QUE ENVIDIA!-

-¡Hey dejen de mirar a mi esposa!- (naruto comenzaba a molestarse)

-No me importa si es un juego o si están casados en realidad... será mejor que te prepares porque muy pronto... naru será mi...-amane no alcanzo a terminar la frase.

Una serie de ruidos... como golpes secos consecutivos en un segundo... se escucharon por todo el salón, y lo siguiente que vieron fue a la chica Amane desplomarse en el suelo... hinata la había atacado, con sus golpes de precisión había logrado dejarla inconsciente en un menos de un segundo y medio, nadie se percato de lo que en realidad sucedió, solo vieron a la chica lobo desmayarse...

-Nunca vuelvan a llamar tan cariñosamente a Mi naruto ¡SOLO YO PUEDO LLAMARLO NARU!- hinata

El terror cundió en el salón todas las chicas salieron corriendo mientras solo quedaron naruto, sus amigos ren y seiyu y la delegada, quien ayudo a la inconsciente Amane casualmente no fue testigo de lo acorrido ya que recién acababa de volver al salón después de marcharse por un segundo...

-Naruto-kun- Hinata se escuchaba aterradora –¿¡Tu ibas a besar a esa chica!

-N-no hinata te juro que-(naruto)

-¡NO MIENTAS!- fue la ultima vos aterradora que pronuncio hinata para volverse un mar de lagrimas mientras le decía –onegai no mientas,... snif, snif, yo te vi hoy en tu clase de deportes, snif, snif te veías tan lindo, pero no hacías mas que lucirte y las otras chicas te gritaban cosas... y tu nunca siquiera miraste hacia donde yo estaba... dime en ¿verdad te gusta ser así, snif, en verdad te gusta tener a todas esas chicas tras de ti?... Veo que no soy suficiente... esta buen vete con ellas- (Tomo una tijera y velozmente corto un mechón de cabellos del ojiazul) –Tomare un poco de tu cabello para recordarte, snif, snif, ahora solo me une a ti tu cabello—

-Ok ya es suficiente- (naruto se molesto) –tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo, yo no hacia esto para que otras se percataran de mi lo único que quería era que mis nuevos amigos fueran un poco felices... ahora yo te pregunto ¿Tienes idea de lo Mucho que me lastiman tus palabras?-

-Crees que soy tonta... te veo lucirte todo el día y llego a buscarte y te estas besando con una cualquiera- (hinata)

-¡hinata mírame con un demonio!- (grito naruto)

Hinata volteo a verlo y pudo apreciar que el lindo rostro radiante de felicidad que siempre había estado en naruto ahora era remplazado por una Triste mueca que contenía el llanto del rubio, mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Ren ya vámonos- (decía seiyu)

-olvídalo no me perderé una palabra –ren

-pero es una discusión de pareja no debemos estar aquí- seiyu

-es por eso mismo... debemos ayudarlos... por eso hay que prestar atención a todo lo que digan- ren

-HA POR DIOS, mire señorita lamento intrometerme, pero naruto solo quería que nos sintiéramos bien después de ser humillados por 5 años en esta maldita escuela, además esa Zorra- seiyu

-loba- corrigió ren

-Loba lo que sea ella se le aventó a naruto enzima... el estaba hablando de una"Maravillosa chica que lo estaba esperando para volver juntos a casa", por lo que veo esa es usted-

-¿eso es cierto naruto?-

-hinata Yo... nunca podría cambiarte por nadie, ni por nada, yo te necesito-

-Gomen, gomen, gomen, naruto-kun gomen-nasai, es que todo se sumo y yo estaba tan insegura de mi misma y cuando entre te vi así con esa chica y yo...-

Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente mientras seguía pidiéndole perdón al rubio...

-esta bien Hime... entiendo yo hubiera reaccionado igual... solo la próxima... vez habla conmigo, ¿si? Si queremos que esto funciones debemos tenernos mucha confianza en uno en el otro...- (naruto)

-¡Que bello es el amor!-canturreaba ren mientras seiyu quería callarlo.

-Chicos vengan permítanle presentarles a Hinata Hyuuga Mi amada esposa-(naru)-Hina ellos son ren y seiyu-

-mucho gusto- (hinata) –lamento que hayan tenido que conocerme en estas circunstancias, es un placer conocerlos y seiyu-san muchas gracias por aclarar este malentendido-

-No fue nada era mi deber, es un placer conocerla-(seiyu)

-Hola es un gusto-(ren) –Naruto No puedo creer que estés casado con una chica mas grande que tu, viejo eres mi héroe-

-jeje es muy bonita no es así-

-Si tiene Un cuerpaz-... (Seiyu le metió un codazo) –auch, dijo si es muy hermosa...-

-bueno con su permiso Seiyu-san y ren-san debemos irnos- dijo cortésmente hinata mientras arrastraba a naruto a la salida

-Bien chicos Nos vemos mañana-naruto

-cuídate naruto-(seiyu)-

-si nos vemos- (ren) – ¡MALDITO AFORTUNADO!—

-etoo hinata ¿por que vamos tan aprisa?-naru

-No puedo esperar a llegar a casa naruto- dijo hinata roja como un tomate, mientras unas gotitas de sangre resbalaban por su nariz y con una mirada pervertida en su cara que asustaría a cualquiera.

-Naruto se percato que su camisa estaba rasgada y ante tal conmosion no se habiar percatado de cubrirce... Glug- trago saliva nuestro rubio no queriendo imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Reviews? a Prop HAce rato que tengo ganas de sacar Una historia de Hinata y naruto "incest" pero estoy harto del hentai solo Leo porno en esas historias que opinan? a lo sumo le pondria un capi de lemon pero no todos serian asi... Por supuesto que no faltaria nuestra Hinata Ecchi jaja


	12. Nuestra Primera Ves Haciendolo

**Nuestra Primera Ves Haciéndolo**

Se suponía que deberían estar en clases, ¿como habían terminado saltándoselas?... Ahora Naruto, nuestro pequeño naruto, se encontraba sentado sentando con su esposa, detrás de los edificios del colegio en un pintoresco y relajante jardín… Pero, el no tenia motivos para estar relajado… Su linda esposa había cruzado sus brazos por atrás de su cabeza y lo atraía hacia ella, El problema no era que le desagradare, sino que su cuerpo le comenzaba a fallar cuando esta estaba demasiado cerca, la presión sanginia aumentaba drásticamente y su corazón parecía que iba a estallar, lo que provocaba un temblor por todo su cuerpo y la dificultad para coordinar palabras y movimientos…

Miro como Hinata se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro con sus ojos entre cerrados, listos para hacer contacto… Solo un pequeño rose de sus labios con los de ella… suave fue la palabra que vino a su mente después de ese rose… se separo un poco, esperando reponer la compostura después de ese contacto… Fue ahí que supo que estaba perdido… Hermosa fue lo único que su mente lograba articular cuando vio…Con pequeña y tímida sonrisa, su piel blanca manchada por esos tonos de rubor…

-Podría ser que esta es tu primera vez- dijo hinata mientras se acercaba de nuevo. –B-buen-no es la primera ves que me besan así…- Respondió naruto recordando los agrios, superficiales y escasos besos que tubo en su matrimonio pasado..

-eso me hace muy feliz- …-¿Feliz?- pregunto naruto… -Yo fui la primera chica que te beso con amor- respondió hinata… Naruto No pudo evitar pensar: (-Como puede decir algo tan embarazoso como si fuera algo normal-)

-Continuemos- dijo en un tono sugestivo…-Ahora vamos a besarnos como se debe-

El Rubio no pudo evitar voltear ante la proximidad de la oji-perla, esto fue devastador para ella, sintió como si la estuvieran rechazando de ante mano… aguantado las lagrimas logro articular dos palabras… -¿Te Desagrado?-… Naruto se desespero a ver que su reacción había herido los sentimientos de hinata -¡No! ¡Para Nada! Es que… estoy nervioso… ¿y si no lo ago bien, y si te desagrada?-… la chica se sintió aliviada y lo miro con dulzura… Y le robo un corto rose que se podría llamar un fugas beso, y luego separándose, se acerco y le susurro al oído….

**-No Importa Si se es torpe o Si no lo haces bien… cuando besas a una chica… Asegúrate de que tus besos Demuestren Lo Que Sientes Por Ella-**

Ambos comenzaron un lento y sube movimiento de juntar los labios del uno con el otro…. Hinata se separo solo un poco para continuar susurrarando…

**-Cuando La beses asegúrate de hacerlo suave al inicio… Si empiezas Besándola Intensamente solo la pondrás nerviosa- …. –Así que es importante relajarla con suaves besos…-**

Hinata jugaba con el pelo del rubio mientras este continuaba el ritmo de sus leves besos… Continuaron así por escasos dos minutos, se notaba como los nervios carcomían al rubio que se debatía entre la placentera sensación de besar a la ojiperla y lograr mantener la cordura y el control de si mismo…

Entonces Hinata dijo algo que izo que la cordura del rubio se fuera por el drenaje… roja como tomate y con una cara de extasiada, muy cerca de sus labios le hablo…

-Ahora que estamos animados- (susurro casi sin aliento y jadeando) –puedes empezar a usar la lengua mientras nos besamos…onegai… suavemente rosa mi lengua con la tuya…-

Esas palabras terminaron de anular lo poco que quedaba de razonamiento del rubio… sin el menor esfuerzo solo se dejo llevar por las mimos de su esposa… ya no pensaba solo actuaba como ella le decía…

Obediente como le indicaron comenzó a tocar la lengua de la ojiperla de a poco apenas haciendo contacto…su aliento olía tan bien y su sabor era tan delicioso… no pudo evitar por instinto querer mas de ese dulce sabor… comenzó a avanzar mas en el movimiento y descubrió que podían entrelazar el movimiento de ambos, lo que hacia el contacto mas estimulante…

Se separaron un momento para tomar aire solo quedándose a escasos centímetros…hinata tomo una de las manos de naruto y la coloco en su espalda… tomo la otra y la coloco en su cuello… le dio un fugas beso y le dijo recuperando su tono normal a pesar de estar totalmente entregada al momento…

-Mientras nos besamos…acariciar suavemente mi nunca y mi espalda puede ser muy estimulante… onegai hazlo-…

Naruto como si fuera una maquina sin dudar o pensar comenzó a hacerlo, mientras jugaba nuevamente con su lengua y la de hinata, comenzó a acariciar lentamente la espalda y la nunca de la chica, a jugar con su pelo y a sentir cuan suave es la espalda de la chica, cada vez haciéndolo mejor, arrancándole suspiros a la ojiperla…

Sin previo aviso, hinata tomo una de las manos de naruto y la coloco en uno de sus pechos… el rubio estaba tan concentrado en lo placentero del momento que solo continuo con lo que le marcaba la ojiperla…

Se separo solo un poco para decir, ahora nuevamente con una vos de jadeo y sin aliento como si hubiera corrido kilómetros de distancia algo que llevaría las cosas aun mas lejos…

-Puedes pasar tiempo acariciando a trabes de la ropa… esta forma suaviza la estimulación en comparación con el contacto directo…es una b-bue-na F-for-ma de s-se-seducirme y h-ha-hacerme E-ex-exi-exitar…-… -Solo asegúrate de hacerlo con gentileza… naru, onegai-

Estaban tan metidos en su juego de besos que ya habia llegado demasiado lejos que no se percataron que no estaban solos… La Delegada de primer año del salón los estaba buscando junto con un grupo de estudiantes femeninas…

-EJM- fingió toser… nada seguían su juegito… -EJMMM- Mas fuerte pero sin resultado…-Kyaaaaaa- grito una de las estudiantes femeninas que la acompañaban…

Eso fue como un balsado de agua fría que los saco de su mundo… inmediatamente se separaron, tanto naruto como hinata se acomodaban desesperadamente sus desordenadas ropas….

-Haciendo el amor a plena luz del día y detrás del colegio… eso sobrepasa mi imaginación…- se bufo una estudiante femenina… -Todos los Hombres son Como lobos… si me acerco demasiado seguro Terminare embarazada- Dijo la que había gritado…-¡UZUMAKI-SAN!- Sonaba Realmente Enfadada la Delegada…-LOS ESTUDIANTES SE DEVEN COMPORTAR COMO ESTUDIANTES Y MANTENER RELACIONES MODESTAS; NO DEBEN ANDAR HACIENDO COSAS LASIVAS DETRÁS DEL COLEGIO!-

* * *

De Vuelta en el salón de clases

* * *

-Naruto, a ver puedes explicarme que sucedió, Takimura-san llego echa una fiera y te dio Media ora de sermón solo a ti además de quitarte 3 meses de recreo, nop me equivoque ahora aumento a 4 meses sin recreo- le pregunto Ren a su compañero que parecía estar totalmente deprimido aplastado en el banco apenas perceptible a la vista…

-No quiero hablar de eso…- respondió el rubio…

-esta bien No voy a presionarte… Pero Tuvo que haber sido algo serio ¿no?- (ren)

-Supongo que si- respondió naruto para ocultarse con un libro en la cabeza…

En ese momento una persona llego a toda prisa…

-¡REN!, ¡REN!- …-¿Que pasa Seiyu?... –TENGO EL ULTMO CHISME DE LA ESCULA- -¿a si? ¿Que sucede esta ves?- decía mientras se hamacaba en la silla -Toda la escuela dice que Vieron a naruto y a su novia ¡Haciéndolo Detrás de los edificios de la escuela!—

-EEEE!- plasf se había caído al piso -¡Naruto! ¡COMO NO NOS CONTASTE ESO!- se quejo ren

-¡NO PASO NADA SOLO NOS BESAMOS!- protesto naruto…

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto seiyu… -Bueno quizás llegue a lo que llaman s-se-gunda b-base-

-¿¡QUEEEE!?- se escucho por toda el salón… al parecer el club de fans del rubio no estaba muy feliz de escuchar la noticia y para su desgracia algo tramaban…

El tiempo transcurrió normal hasta la hora de salida… y mientras hinata se dirigía a ella motivada por esperar a su naruto-kun, fue llamada por un grupo de chicas…

-Así que tu eres Hinata hyuuga…- Pregunto una chica deidad Lobo… -Así es que quieren de mi- … -mira No queremos ser rudas contigo, pero te estas convirtiendo en la piedrita de nuestro zapato…- No entiendo a que se refieren-… -Me refiero al Pastelito De naruto todas queremos una probada de el y no podemos permitir que te lo quedes todo para ti sola-

Diciendo esto la chica tomo fuertemente del cuello a hinata y se dispuso a clavar sus garras sobre su rostro, pero antes de que lo hiciera hinata ya había activado su BakúGan y había bloqueado todos sus puntos de chacra impidiéndole trasformarse y moverse…

-Maldita que carajos me hiciste..- -Nada serio te recuperaras en media hora jijiji- -No se queden ahí Vayan por ella….-

Todas se abalanzaron pero fue en vano las habilidades de hinata fueron superiores a sus poderes de las pocas chicas…

Mientras naruto buscaba a su hinata la cual debería estar el la puerta de entrada… Esta estaba en grandes dificultades…

-jajaja Sabia que no eran humanos comunes así que me tome la libertad de contratar "refuerzos"-dijo una de las chicas mientras hacia señas a un gran grupo de chicos que no parecían ser estudiantes de la escuela, unos venían armados y otros ya trasformados…

-Quien la Atrape Le dejare Pasar un "buen rato" Con "Melon-chan"- dijo en forma despectiva la chica,,,

No tardo mucho para que la bola de Individuos se lanzara contra hinata, como un grupo de Hienas esperando obtener un pedazo de carne, esto le aterro a hinata y decidió huir del lugar, pero no llego muy lejos antes de ser acorralada, la pobre chica estaba en pánico, pero cuando se dispuso a pelear por protegerse… Naruto Totalmente furioso por lo que veía apareció frente a ella recubierto por el Chacra rojo/amarillo del zorro de las 9 colas…

-Naruto-kun- pronuncio hinata… -¿Hina-chan estas bien?- -Estoy bien que sucede- …

-Algo no va bien, son demasiados porque se han espantado solo por verme…-

Pregunto al verlos correr despavoridos… -Naruto se encuentran bie…- ren y seiyo se quedaron congelados al ver lo que sus ojos les mostraban…

-¿Que pasa chicos? No los entiendo si se quedan callados- pregunto exasperado naruto…

-naruto- dijeron al unísono… -Ese poder- dijo ren… -ese Poder es el Zorro de las 9 colas- dijo seiyu… -ese es el poder de dios- dijo ren…

Bueno primero que nada se preguntaran porque carajos no e adelantado ninguna de las que tengo escritas…. La razón es muy simple, hace mas de un año conseguí un trabajo y sigo con mi carrera y para colmo de males… la llevo mas o menos bien… resultado no tengo vida... mucho menos para escribir mis delirios… PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN ahora mismo me tomo unas mini vacaciones y estoy escribiendo Todo lo que se me ocurría en las largas y duras horas de trabajo, cuando escapaba al mundo de la fantasía… E mirado algunos reviers con pedido de actualización, por favor comuníquenme cual actualizo primero LES JURO QUE ME QUEDO TODA LA NOCHE ESCRIVIENDO! ES LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER PARA DISCULPARME CON USTEDES POR MI RETRASO

Ha perdón por ser tan corto este adelanto pero no se exasperen el próximo es mas largo, y voy a intentar escribir muchos momentos echis para nuestro personajes favoritos…


	13. Omake 2

Bueno hay que seguir

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en el salón de clases, en ese tiempo naruto había descubierto que el origen de su demonio interior se remontaba a la antigüedad del lugar donde se encontraba ahora, había sido venerado como el creador de los lugareños y de os poderes que ellos poseían, una sacerdotisa de un templo al que takimura los había llevado termino de responder todas sus dudas, ahora el era el portador de un dios (su carcelero), y por tal motivo seria venerado y odiado por sus fieles al mismo tiempo… Pero aun mas importante había empezado un estricto régimen de entrenamiento para sus amigos ren-kun y seiyu con el objeto de ser mejores en deportes y poder defenderse, aunque los primeros días no pudieron soportar el agotamiento de las duras practicas matutinas y de a poco tomaban el ritmo…

Totalmente exhaustos volvían de la larga cesión para prepararse para otra día más de escuela…

Hinata los escucho entrar al departamento mientras aun seguían con su platica…

-Típico error de un novato, hay un elemento que esta a nuestro alrededor y que es muy utilizado en el combate-

-¿el aire?- pregunto ren

-no la atmósfera- respondió naruto…- cuando es utilizada la energía de la atmósfera por nuestro chacra, esta energía en reposo se convierte en energía cinética lineal, la cual es dirigida hacia donde nosotros queramos, tienen que comprender eso, que no estamos solos, cuando el mundo se mueve se crea el yin. Cuando esta quito se crea el yan, si logran controlar eso lograran controlar el elemento principal del combate, entonces serán uno con la naturaleza y con el universo, cuando se revela eso el hombre se ase espíritu y el espíritu se revela divino, así es como están juntos, el cielo la tierra y el hombre, en fin como dijo mi sensei una ves: podría hablar de esto todo el día pero no mejorarían con solo saberlo…-

-no se porque me siento como el protagonista de karate-kid- dijo seiyu con una gota en la cabesa mientras miraba a su amigo ren.

-hi sensei – desia ren con lagrimas en los ojos

Naruto Miro hacia delante para encontrarse con una dulce hinata vestida con un uniforme y un delantal de cocina… no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al pronunciar esas palabras que nunca se respondían para el

tadaima- pronuncio

okaeri-naruto-kun, ups, quise decir okaeri-danna-sama-

ren y seiyu se despidieron cortésmente para no interrumpir a la pareja de tortolitos y apresurarse en llegar a sus respectivas casas…

No era que las cosas fueran mal con hinata solo era que avanzaban a paso de tortuga, y todo era por el, en estos días solo habían avanzado en su relación al punto de darse besos mutuos, a pesar de sus constantes preparaciones mentales el rubio seguía nervioso por la presencia de su compañera, había algo que le impedía ir mas allá y debía dejar en claro esos sentimientos para poder "progresar"…

-Na-ru-to- dijo hinata que lo miraba fijamente esperando su beso de bienvenida… -Gomen hinata debo de ducharme primero- dijo mientras salía corriendo al baño…

La oji-perla bufo mientras continúo con las preparaciones del desayuno y de sus bentos…

Mientras tanto naruto estaba… bueno estaba…

(en su mente)(-Vamos naruto ¿que eres hombre o gallina?-)(-Las cosas ban bien con hina-chan debes de poner de tu parte-) (-No es que no me guste es solo que aun es mi mejor amiga y quizás me resisto de dejar ir eso que es tan importante para mi-) (-son dos sensaciones juntas, las amo como a mi mejor amiga y la persona mas importante para mi, y también me gusta como mujer-)…

Naruto seguía debatiendo mentalmente… mientras tanto hinata… bueno hinata estaba, bueno lean ustedes…

(5 minutos y un byakugan antes)

-shhhhhhhh- se limpiaba la baba mientras miraba toda sonrojada hacia cierto baño donde se encontraba el rubio…. –hay dios mió como quisiera tener ahora mismo! Esa du-du-du- se había trabado hasta que hoyo el timbre…

(-Quien puede ser ahora justo en la mejor parte-)

-takimura-san – dijo de mal humor hinata

-hyuga-san- dijo de manera seria

-señora Uzumaqui hyuuga- replico molesta

-si como sea se encuentra uzumaqui-san, e venido a entregarle algo de material de estudio que me solicito y a escoltarlo a la escuela…

(hinata ya estaba mas que molesta por los atrevimientos de la delegada de clase que no aprobaba que ambos vivieran juntos, y la cual hizo un escándalo y consiguió un permiso provisorio para resguardar la moral de ambos estudiantes con visitas imprevistas a su departamento)

-Hump, Pues señorita devera…-fue interrumpida por naruto quien acababa de cambiarse…

-Delegada, que bueno verla- -Que la trae por aquí-…

-e-e venid-do a dejar e-es-te ma-material y a acompañarlos a L-la es-escuela-

-Podría esperarme un momento aun no e desayunado-

-s-si no hay problema-

Hinata la dejo pasar a regañadientes y se concentro en servirle la comida a su esposo… el problema es que estaba tan entretenido hablando con la delegada que prácticamente

Todo el camino hinata fue algo fría con el rubio, ya que tomo los almuerzos y no articulo palabra alguna con el… naruto no fue indiferente a esto, no podía dejar de pensar que era lo que le sucedía.

(Hinata Pov)

-Esa maldita zorra prácticamente nos acosa hasta en nuestro hogar, y ahora se le pega como chicle y acapara toda su atención… naruto, naruto, NARUTO-BAKA, tonto, tonto, tonto! Mil veses tonto!-

-Hay no estoy a punto de llorar- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos –solo quiero que naruto-kun me mire a mi-

(Fin Hinata Pov)

Vio como naruto se despedía de la delegada y se acercaba a ella…

-Le pedí si podía dejarnos un momento a solas- le dijo noto que giro su cabeza –hinata ¿te sucede algo?- le pregunto…

-no nada- respondió en un tono monótono -hina-chan se que te pasa algo, as estado rara desde la mañana- -mmm que raro, debe ser tu imaginación, además no creo que me ayas puesto mucha atención estaban TANN ocupada con kitamura-sama-

Naruto la tomo de la mano y la guió a una banca cerca de donde ellos estaban…

-hinata tú sabes que no hay nada entre ella y yo- -Yo solo te soy fiel a ti, no se me olvida que te pertenezco-

-sabes naruto-kun, escuchar tu dulce y tierna vos, me deja embelesada sin poder pensar- -No dudo de ti naruto-kun, esque yo, desde que estamos juntos me e vuelto muy egoísta-

Naruto no daba credito a lo que escuchaba para el hinata era la chica menos egoísta y la mas desinteresada

-hinata eres la chica mas maravillosa que e conocido, no puedo creer que pienses eso, es mas vives por mi, como puedes decir que eres egoísta—

-porque lo soy… sabes mi pecho esta ardiendo de dolor, solo porque no me besaste esta mañana y estuviste al corriente con una chica… tu sabes que te quiero de una forma diferente a la que te imaginabas y me dije a mi misma… solo quiero amarte aun si no me puedes corresponder, pero después vino el "aunque seria mejor si me amaras tu también", solo… solo quiero que me veas a mi-

Naruto se dio cuenta que hinata estaba totalmente quebrada e inestable emocionalmente, esa era una hinata que no conocía, dulce y sensible como la que recordaba, pero esta era frágil, o mejor dicho con un corazón tan frágil, como el cristal… vio como una lagrima resbalaba de uno de sus ojos y los suyos se llenaron de lagrimas…

-hinata no llores, ha-hagas, lo que ha-hagas n-no llo-res- dijo no pudiendo contener el llanto ahora yo era el que lloraba…

Ella despertó como de un shock a ver al ojiazul llorando y cuando lo abraso fuertemente ambos se calmaron…

-se que nunca te e aclarado mis sentimientos, y se que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas, pero cuando te veo así siento que mi corazón se hace pedasos, solo quiero verte feliz como todos los dias, y se que no e podido corresponderte completamente y eso es porque, eres mi mejor amiga, la mas preciada persona para mi y es cierto que me gustas como mujer, pero siento que si te miro con esas intenciones estaría "ensuciándote" y tirando a la basura todos esos lindos sentimientos que tuve y tengo por ti…- dijo naruto –ha beses me pregunto, como fue que ya no eres mi amiga, adonde se fueron esos días, cuando trabajamos, en los que te observaba como a una pintura, algo bello y puro que solo podía admirar y que pensaba que hombre que te tenga sera muy afortunado-

La pobre chica no daba crédito a lo que oían sus oídos.

(Hinata Pov)

(-kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- era lo que gritaba mentalmente)

-Hinata hyuga hoy estoy en condiciones de decirte que eres la única mujer es mas, la única persona que ocupa mis pensamientos día y noche, te amo hina, te amo como mujer, como mi mejor amiga y sobre todo te amor porque complementas mi ser, tu eres la única que me entiende y me aprecia, eres la única que puede entender, lo que es estar solo en medio de un montón de gente—

-na-na-na-ruto-kun e-esto –e-es tan re-repentino y-yo- (-Dios mio, dios mio, esto es algo que nunca imagine que pasaría, siempre lo soñé pero no imagine que sucedería, mi corazón no esta listo aun-)

-Y-yo T-te –a-mo p-pe-ero- (-E-e-e-esto es demasiado, es mucho no esperaba esto- esto es real naruto kun me ama mas de lo que llege a pensar, ¿que parte del universo es esta?)-

La cabeza de la ojipèrla estaba totalmente roja y desprendía un humo notable a metros de distancia, y de golpe fue interrumpida por naruto que súbitamente dijo –"si estas conmigo no necesito a nadie mas y nada mas" "pasamos el resto de nuestra vida juntos"…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA-

**-Error, error, temperatura del núcleo por enzima de la recomendada reiniciando sistema error 1001011101000101011000110011100000001-**

La pobre ojiperla dio un gritito y callo desmayada mientras algo de sangre brotaba de su nariz producto de la gran temperatura que tenia…

(Fin Hinata Pov)

Ahora era el pobre naruto que no sabiendo que hacer sostenía a una desmayada hinata entre sus brazos

Después de mucho pensar, decidió dejarla en la enfermería de la escuela, y ante la insistencia de la enfermera tubo que retirarse a clases dejando ahí a hinata la cual no despertó hasta después de la mitad del segundo periodo de clases…

Las clases continuaron sin que ambos pudieran verse lo que dejo un sabor amargo en la boca de ambos…

Llegando el final del día naruto se extraño de que hinata no lo fuera a recoger a su salon como siempre asi que comenzó a buscarla, ya viendo que su esfuerzo era en vano se dirigió hacia la entrada…

Allí estaba ella jugando con sus dedos ocultando su vista con sus hermosos flecos, en cuanto lo vio, se dirigió hacia el, trompeando torpemente con sus propios pies, así era como el la recordaba, mejillas rosadas, dos pies izquierdos, amaba todo de ella, amaba su lado audaz, pero extrañaba esa faceta suya sumisa e insegura, tímida y temerosa, delicada como la porcelana, amaba todo de ella,

Bueno primero que nada esto es como un omake asi que no hay necesidad de algún comentario positivo, aunque me gustaría que me dijeran si dejo algo sin explicar o algún hiló sin retomar, a apropósito no Es que no haya querido escribir es solo que no sabia como carajos seguir la historia había perdido el hilo, además creo que es hora de que ambos vuelvan a ser adultos, a propósito Me parece pero creo que hay quienes quieren un Lemon, quieren que naruto deje de ser virgen, jajjaa bueno si dos me lo piden ya mismo hago un lemon tipo continuación, y el próximo a ese creo que es hora que vuelvan a la normalidad…. LES PIDO MIS MAS SINCERAS Y HUMILDES DISCULPAS, no sabia como seguir esta historia, estaba pensando en mi historia con la hinata delincuente, en mi versión de kodomo no jikan, en Onechan control y en mi mas reciente Historia NARU-HANA "here weth me", si ya se lo que ban a decir Y NO ME VENDI solo es que leí una historia naru-hana y me pareció copada esa pareja en ficción

Ahora los sigientes agradecimientos y contestaciones: (esta sera una de las pocas que voy a hacer…)

..7 Perdon! Perdon! Perdon hace rato no sabia como continuarlo y decidí hacer este amake pare ver si puedo engancharlo y terminarlo de una ves, y te agradezco en el alma esas dulces palabras! Gracias

rubyta34 Perdon se que esta corto y que perdi el hilo

jlea2001 gomen por no actualizar

Natzuky namikaze hyuuga gracias por leerme

Belentxuu gomen espero poder seguir escribiendo cosas que sean de tu agrado

trigo-sama13 Trigo-sama Mi mas fiel amigo lector agradezco los minutos que gastas leyendo mis desvaríos y escribiendo cosas para subirme el animo a este chiflado GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN!


	14. Cap 14 Matrimonio Consumado

Bueno después de haber perdido el hilo total y completamente es hora de por fin vuelvan a ser adultos… ha y no sé si la gran mayoría tanto mujeres como hombres son tan o casi tan pervertidos como yo pero voy a dedicarles y cumplirles con el lemon que me venían pidiendo… sean comprensivos no soy bueno escribiendo lemon solo limes jajajaj Y PIDOS disculpas de antemano si termino escribiendo algo medio O mas bien Hentai… gracias

* * *

**Matrimonio Consumado**

"Yo soy tuya y tu eres mio

hasta que la muerte nos separe"

Las semanas pasaron de una forma que ninguno hubiera previsto, naruto hacia los varios reportes día tras día, detallando todo lo concerniente a la organización política, económica y militar; Sistema parlamentario, democracia, organización popular, desarrollo industrial, impuestos, incentivos a negocios pequeños, responsabilidad corporativa, subsidios, inversiones, bolsa de comercio, sistema de seguridad urbana, fuerzas armadas… armas… armas extrañas y confusas, sobre todo extrañas, utilizaban la pólvora que ellos utilizaban en los fuegos artificiales y los festivales, lo encerraban en capsulas tapadas con proyectiles, los cuales disparaban hasta docenas de ellos, cada soldados portaba entre una de estas armas capases de matar a docenas de personas con solo apretar un gatillo, personas comunes y corrientes , el sonido y su velocidad, era casi instantánea, no había forma de defenderse de eso al menos sin investigación previa… día tras día, moría y agonizaba de terribles dolores de cabeza, pasaba horas interminables buscando información que por cierto, está al alcance de cualquiera y cualquiera significaba cualquiera…. Cualquiera con una computadora, o como a él le decía, la caja mágica, que era diferente de la otra caja mágica que presentaba personitas adentro y mostraba todas las noticias recientes e incluso pasadas… tecnología era algo que a su aldea y su mundo le faltaba….

Muchas cosas habían pasado, el venerado como si fuera un dios y odiado como su contenedor, ahí también, no simplificaba las cosas, llamaba demasiado la atención, eso había dificultado su posición, y su misión, por suerte la abuela, es decir la 5ta Hokage, Tsunade-sama, había logrado en todo el tiempo transcurrido, que al parecer de naruto era demasiado, y dudaba del tiempo que le había dedicado, hacer un antídoto, después de todo la formula que habían usado en ellos era una botella de la reserva del sake , destilado personalmente por Tsunade-sama, ese sake junto con su mescla personal de chacra, era el responsable de su "eterna" juventud, en fin lo que ahora los hacía a ellos parecer de 13 y hinata de 16 es la cantidad que habían ingerido y lo adulterado que estaba, con la clara intención de matarlos… pero en vez de eso todo resulto al revés, y le permitió a pesar de todos los problemas y el trabajo que debería y debió hacer, pasaron momentos muy felices, y algunos vergonzosos, sobre todo vergonzosos….

Ahora volvamos con la actualidad, el rubio tenía un serio problema caminando frente a el…..

(advertencia aquí empieza el lemon … quedan advertidos, si usted es menor o un otaku no tan perver… no continue leyendo)

-NARUTO POV-

Me llamo naruto Uzumaqui namikaze, soy todo un hombre hecho y derecho pero aparento la edad de un crio de 13 años… estoy intentando terminar el décimo reporte en dos días, estoy cansado y fastidiado de todo, pero la mayor razón de mi frustración está caminando frente a mis ojos… hinata hyuuga toda una colegiala que comenzaba desarrollar un cuerpecito de mujer, o mejor dicho que ya desarrollo. Tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes perla, un pelo negro azulado, largo en melena, y una expresión de infantil felicidad que daba gusto verla. Se que le dije que tomáramos esto con calma pero los últimos días sus provocaciones van más allá de cualquier cosa… y aunque me diera pudor en un principio, no estoy hecho de cartón para ser indiferente a ella… sobre todo por el mar de hormonas que vuelve a ser un problema…

En casa Solo yo era algo pudoroso, pero mi esposa casi sin ningún pudor lleva días en ropas menores, cenando después de ducharse solo con una toalla, paseando con shorts cortos o minúsculas faldas, y a llegado al punto de pasar todo el día en Braguitas. En fin, el otro día… que un buen día, salí de la cocina rumbo a la sala de estar para ver algo la TV cuando escuché unas largas maldiciones, que salían de nuestro cuarto. Dando un portazo, ella salió de la habitación, y al verme se frenó un poco de su mal humor. -Oh, Naruto-kun, disculpa….¿Has visto mi falda de cuadros, la plisada?. -No, ¿por qué?. - -Porque Takimura-san -la delegada-, vendrá dentro de poco y quiero ponerme esa falda….¡y no la encuentro! (hinata siempre intentaba parecer más provocadora frente a la delegada como demostrándole que este era su territorio, y no voy a negar que no me molestaba es más me ponía feliz y contento el verla tan celosa) . Se fue al cuarto de baño a buscar en el cestón de la ropa sucia, pero antes de desaparecer de mi vista, por un segundo, miré a las apretaditas braguitas de dibujo de fresa que mi adorada hinata. Me dio la impresión de que iban a reventarle. Y en ese momento, lo vi: un bultito en ellas, prominente, que indicaba su intimidad sexual y su (parte femenina) en desarrollo. Ver ese bultito, sobresaliendo de sus braguitas, que parecían dos montañitas me dejó anonadado. Un brusco azoramiento recorrió mi cuerpo y antes de darme cuenta, estaba totalmente erecto bajo mis pantalones. No podía creerme que ese bultito pudiera provocarme semejante reacción. Me fui a ducharme a ver si intentaba tranquilizarme. Estuve tonteando un buen rato, y finalmente pude quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen tan obscena de aquel bultito. Creyéndome a salvo de tentaciones, proseguí mi vida sin problemas, pero al siguiente día, Hinata volvió a salir en braguitas de su cuarto, preguntando por cierta prenda que no estaba segura de tener. Yo me encontraba leyendo el periódico e informándome como de costumbre en la sala y no presté mucha atención, hasta que de refilón escuché a hinata decir "O que tonta soy, pero si lo deje en la sala, junto a la TV". Escuché unos pasos y hinata se presentó ante mí como la otra vez, solo con sus braguitas de dibujos de fresa. -Perdona Naruto-kun, es que ayer dejé aquí por accidente este top. -No pasa nada-dije, sin levantar la vista del periódico-. - - -Mmmmm…¿tan interesante es lo que lees?. Movida por la curiosidad, se acercó y echó una ojeada, mirando por encima de él. Sin darse cuenta, quedó enfrente de mí y de nuevo, ese bultito delantero asomó desafiante por sus braguitas. Mientras ella miraba las noticias yo la miraba y un instinto animal se despertó en mi interior. Aquella actitud de hinata me estaba desafiando a que me la devorara con glotonería, y la hiciera mía. Luego miré su cuerpo y me quedé embobado: su cintura estrecha, sus caderas, sus nalgas firmes y tersas, sus piernas, y la línea perfecta que dibujada su espalda me maravillaron por completo. En cuanto Hinata se fue me quedé clavado en el asiento, y como la otra vez, en un estado de excitación que hasta pasada una hora no pude bajar la erección que tenía.

La situación se hizo insoportable, y además, parecía que ella me provocaba, ya que a partir de entonces la veía a menudo solo con esas braguitas por la casa, siempre buscando una prenda que ó bien había olvidado donde estaba ó bien había perdido. Finalmente, llegué a mi límite, y me dije que, sin importar quien cayese, íbamos a consumar ese matrimonio. Pasaron tranquilamente dos semanas, tal vez más, hasta tener la ocasión adecuada. Nos dieron algunos días libres de la academia o colegio al que concurríamos. Así que, esa calurosa noche, tras desearle buenas noches, fingí acostarme y esperé oír los sonidos de su respiración dormitada. Sabía que tanto ella como yo dormíamos como un tronco, de modo que no me esperé visitas. Furtivamente decidí atacarla esa misma noche, mire y allí estaba, preciosa entre las blancas sábanas, con su carita de ángel perdida entre sueños preciosos, a juzgar por la sonrisa que esbozaba. Debía ir con mucho cuidado con la maniobra que tenía pensada. Cogí las esquinas de la colcha y las sábanas y poco a poco, con cuidado, comencé a tirar de ellas. Estuve un buen rato con ello hasta que finalmente quedó desnuda sobre la cama. Y, de nuevo, ese bultito, esa maravillosa vulva en desarrollo que me volvía loco. Lentamente me acerqué y olí su fragancia. Embriagador, afrodisíaco, excitante, dulzón…pura lujuria. El cuerpo de mi Hinata exudaba un olor de sexualidad natural que me atraía poderosamente. Desplacé mi mano sobre sus braguitas y comencé a tocarla, pasando los dedos de arriba abajo, recorriendo sus braguitas a lo largo. Me empalmé con rapidez, mientras por fin tenía entre los dedos ese bultito extraordinario, maravilloso, sensual. Podía sentir como se endurecía. Hinata no tardó en comenzar a gemir y removerse en la cama, presa de la excitación que yo le daba. Movido por el morbo, desplacé un poco sus braguitas y pude ver, en todo su esplendor, su virginal intimidad, un poco húmeda de mis caricias. Que belleza de chica, como me encantaba. Sus enormes pechos, aplastados contra su cuerpecito de diosa, eran bellísimos, coronados por unos pezones rosaditos, duros del placer que tenía. Me quedé embelesado mirándolos. Su cara se contraía de placer y sus gemidos me decían que casi iba a gozar. Por temor a no tengo la más pálida idea, después de todo no sé si era que necesitaba algo de confianza o si simplemente sabía que si lo hacía si no estaba bien, o quizás provocar que se despertase y me odiara por asaltarla de esa forma, me fui a la cama dejándola así. De momento me conformé, pero luego, ya iría a más. Aquello se convirtió en un vicio. Cada vez que podía esperaba a que se durmiera y la tocaba un poco, deleitándome con sus gemidos y jadeos. Estaba preso de un deseo todopoderoso de hacerle el amor a mi Hinata. Aterrado por la idea de ser descubierto, no podía ir a más como deseaba, y siempre me detenia antes de que ella despertara, un sentimiento de tristeza y frustración se apoderó de mí. Por lo menos podía deleitarme con la visión de su cara de placer y su cuerpo tembloroso al acariciarla y amarla. Si señores era un cobarde, musito mi mente.

Sin embargo, lejos de imaginarlo, pasó algo que lo cambió todo. Fue anoche, Hina-chan siempre ha tenido un miedo irracional a las tormentas, y coincidió que una muy fuerte estalló. Asustada se acostó junto a mí y pregunto. -¿Puedes abrasarme Naruto-kun?. -Sí claro. Ven conmigo. Se metió muerta de miedo. Cuando sonó un trueno se abrazó a mí y le aferré fuerte para consolarla. Entonces sentí un arrepentimiento de todas las veces que entré para tocarla, cuando de repente dijo: -¿Te gustó tocarme por las noches Danna-sama?. Me quedé helado. Mi Hina-chan lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía todo!. -¿Des-de cuá-ndo lo sab-es-? pregunté-. -Desde hace pocos días. Al principio creí que serían sueños nocturnos, pero siempre despertaba con la colcha y la sabana en el suelo y comencé a sospechar. -Lo siento mucho, hinata-chan. Yo…es que…no sé que decir-espeté, avergonzado-… -No hace falta…si a mí me gusta… Su respuesta me dejó atónito. Aquello sí que no me lo esperaba. Además lo dijo con una alegría tan infantil, sin malicia, que me dejó perplejo. -¿T-te gus-gus-ta-pregunté incrédulo-?. -Sí…me hace sentir tan bien…Llevo meses tratando de llamar tu atención y quizás pensé que solo necesitabas confianza en ti mismo por eso no me lance sobre ti…Sabes tocarme y me encanta…vuelve a hacerlo Naruto-kun…tócame como lo hacías antes…Además, llevo tus braguitas preferidas…-

Me las enseñó, y efectivamente, eran las famosas braguitas de dibujos de fresa. Su cuerpo junto al mío, semidesnudo, precioso, azoró mi alma. No iba a dejar la pasar la ocasión. Por fin, tras semanas de roses, podía darle todo lo que quería. Descorrí la sábana para quedar libres de pudores y sin más metí mano entre sus piernas por encima de sus braguitas y apresé entre mis dedos ese bultito objeto de mi deseo. Con mi dedo lo recorría de arriba abajo, notando como su clítoris se endurecía. Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejaba tocar. ¡Ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera imaginado esto!. Yo, tocando a mi hinata, y ella dejándose hacer. Su carita se relajaba, gemía dulcemente y sus labios entreabiertos se me antojaba probarlos. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y, con la mano que me quedaba libre en su mejilla, nos dimos el primer beso. Húmedo, tierno, cálido, sensual…una amalgama de sentimientos cruzo nuestros cuerpos. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, su cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo amasen, y allí estaba yo para hacerlo. La atraje hacia mí y continué con el masaje en su intimidad preciosa. Sus jadeos ya eran grandes y la sentí derretirse en mis manos. Mi preciosa Hina estaba rendida al amor que le entregaba y la iba a hacer sentir en el cielo, iba a dar lo mejor de mí para conseguirlo. Ya no pude reprimir las ganas y dejé de tocarla y besarla. -¿Es que ya no me quieres Naruto-kun?. Me dijo -Claro que sí, pero quiero hacer algo que siempre he querido y hasta ahora no podía. Te va a encantar. -¿Seguro?. -Seguro-contesté con firmeza-. Hice a mi Hina abrir bien las piernas. Me puse a la altura de sus braguitas, las desplacé a un lado y comencé a pasar mi lengua por su pequeña intimidad preciosa. A la primera lametada ella quedó impresionada. Su sabor no me decepcionó: dulzón como caramelo, ó quizá almizcle. Comencé a saborear su intimidad con fluidez y devoción, y ella, mimosa, disfrutaba de mi lengua mientras ponía sus manos en mi cabeza para decirme que siguiera mientras su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía de placer. -Aaaayyyy…sí Naru…sigue….uuummmm que rico, que rico….vamos Naruto…que bien…ay que gustito tengo…que gustitooooooooooooooo… Cada palabra me alentaba a continuar. No tardó en comenzar a humedecerse como vainilla, chorreando abundantemente sobre mi cara. Me bebí todos sus jugos como un poseso, enloquecido con el sabor de mi pequeña Hinata. Ni de niño, con los envases de ramen de edición limitada, era tan goloso. Mis manos, cansadas de sentir la tersura de las piernas de Hinata, subieron hasta sus tiernos pechos y los amasé, acogiendo sus pezones entre mis dedos. Luego los moví a todos lados y di pequeños tirones que provocaron pequeños gemidos que renovaban mis esfuerzos. Mi lengua buscaba penetrarla un poco, sin forzar su virginidad, para gozar más de ella. -AAAAAAH AAAAAAAAHHH…NARUTO QUE RICO…QUE BUENO ES NARU… ME GUSTA…ME ENCANTA…SIGUE NARU SIGUEEE…. -¿Ves como ibas a disfrutarlo-pregunté con malicia-?. -SÍ NARU…DAME MÁS…DAME GUSTITO… -Mmmmmm…que bien sabes…me encanta … eres preciosa Hinata…te adoro… -Naru…¡NARU!...SIENTO QUE ME…AAAAH AAAHHH… - -SÍIII NARUTOOOO… AAAAH AAAAH… OOOOOOHHH OOOHHH….¡OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!... Con un sonoro gritó, Hinata creo tuvo su primer orgasmo. Su cuerpo se relajó por completo en la cama, sin fuerzas, y su carita era la viva expresión del goce. Luego probé sus pezones, que resultaron ser néctar de dioses, y después me estuve besando con ella largo rato, abrazados tiernamente, intercambiando miradas de amor. Sus preciosos ojos perla parecían devorarme. De nuevo miré el bultito y vi como sus braguitas tenían un enorme borrón de humedad que me hizo reír de satisfacción. En ese instante me sentí en el cielo, con mi amantísima niña en mis brazos. -Naruto te quiero-me dijo, casi adormecida-…eres el mejor Esposo del mundo… -Yo también te quiero mi Hinata… - -Quiero devolverte el favor. Seguro que te gustará. Me hizo sentarme a los pies de la cama y ella se puso de rodillas enfrente de mí. De repente comprendí lo que iba a hacer. -¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?. -Sí, segura. Además, sé que lo disfrutarás de mí tanto como yo de ti. Con sus manitas tocó mi miembro y comenzó a darle besitos. Aaaaahhh que maravilla. Cuanta devoción en ella, con que mimo trataba mi pxxc. Me pajzxxba ligeramente mientras me lo besaba por todas partes. Me recliné un poco hacia atrás, sin echarme en la cama, y dejé que ella tomara el control. Sus ojitos tiernos me miraban extasiada, viendo como sus labios y sus manos me hacían disfrutar. Aparté un poco su pelo para que no la molestara y prosiguió con sus caricias en mi manubrio. Lancé un gemido de dolor entre dientes, debido a la erección tan fuerte que tenía por sus caricias. En una maniobra que me pilló por sorpresa, comenzó a pasar la lengua por mi intimidad como una profesional. Cuando la pasaba por el glande notaba que yo gemía más y comenzó a darle más lametadas en él. Tuve deseos de apresarla entre mis piernas, pero debía contenerme y dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiese. Sus besos se hicieron más fuertes y sus manitas ya me estaban haciendo una terrible paj#"! que me provocaba roncos jadeos y perversas fantasías. Vi a hinata con mi miembro en su boca y me sentí como el desfallecer, pero aún así no podía dejar de gozarlo. -Aaaaah aaaaaaahh…vas a hacer que me corra Hinata…no puedo más… -Vamos Naruto-kun…yo también me beberé tus jugos…córrete…córrete sin miedo… -¿De verdad…quieres tragártelo?...aaaaaahhh… -Si tú disfrutaste con mis jugos, yo lo haré con los tuyos. - De nuevo mostró esa devoción y ternura que aun latía en ella, con esa inocencia que me excitaba. Ayudado por sus palabras, me dejé llevar, Hinata aceleró y abriendo su boca esperó que yo gozara. Con un ronco gemido, comencé a eyacular y con mucho esfuerzo abrí los ojos y la vi tragándose todos mis jugos. Un poco le quedó en la comisura de los labios, pero el resto se lo tragó como una glotona. -Mmmmmmmm…saladito-comentó-…pero muy rico Danna…¿podré beberme más leche tuya?. -Claro que sí. Cuando tú quieras. Se limpió su boca los restos tenía en sus labios y nos fuimos a dormir como dos amantes enamorados. Nunca pensé que hacer el amor con hinata me haría tan feliz. El olor de su cuerpo, tan pegado al mío, me llevó a un mundo de pasión y deseo que jamás había conocido, y perdido entre mis fantasías me dormí plácidamente. A la mañana siguiente fuimos nuestro cuarto al regresar del colegio , y se lo dije con mi cabeza entre sus piernas, preparándola .-Hinata…voy a hacerte el amor… -¿De veras, Danna?. -Sí. Ya estás preparada y bien mojadita, y yo también estoy a punto. – me puse en posición delante de ella, y cuando estaba por hacerlo mira en busca de su aprobación… Me miro a los ojos y con un aire de inocencia, la ultima que estaba a punto de barrer, me dijo-Por favor se gentil-, esas palabras junto con su carita de susto era demasiado estimulante tanto que aria perder el control a cualquiera, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, comense a introducirme en su intimidad y al chocar con la barrera de su virginidad, me introduci todo de un solo golpe para no alargas de más la agonía de su sufrimiento, ella lanzo un gemido ahojado y pequeñas lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a salir, la bese y con una tanda de besos recogí cada una de sus lágrimas con mis labios, intente permanecer inmóvil para mitigar su dolor pero ella me indico que quería que empezará a moverme.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella, a hacerle el amor, y ella cruzó sus brazos por mi nuca y ponía mi carita entre sus pechos. No tardó en pasar del dolor al placer y sus gemidos me decían que ya estaba disfrutándolo como nunca. Era el cenit del goce. Nunca había sentido algo similar, su intimidad apretada era simplemente maravillosa. Cada centímetro, cada milímetro de mi miembro era estrujado y retorcido por su maravillosa estrechez. Yo disfrutaba sintiendo su opresión alrededor de mi intimidad y de la calidez que emanaba de ella. Seguí haciéndola el amor y levantándola, la hice sentarse sobre mi regazo, con sus finas piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos en mi nuca. Sentí que tocaba el fondo de su interior, preciosa y no pude reprimir las ansias de poner mi mano y sentir como su intimidad se tragaba todo mi miembro. Que delicia de mujer, que pasión.

- -Aaaahh…te quiero Naruto….te amooooooooo…que rica ver#"…Uuuuuummm-se relamió-…ámame Naruto…hazme sentir más rico…más, máaaaaaaaaaaaaas… -Te quiero Hinata. Eres una Mujer preciosa y bellísima. Te amo. -Dame más…aaaaaaaaaahhh aaaaaaaahh aaaaaaahhh aaaaaaaaaaaahhh… -Oooooooohhh que bien me estrujas mi amor…que caliente eres princesa… -Naruto…voy a correrme…voy a correrme…aaaaaaaaah aahhh aaaaaaahhh… -Espera un poco…estoy casi a punto…espera…uuuuuuummm…uuuuumm uuummm…aaaaaah aaaah aaaaaahh aaahhhh…. Seguí bombeando dentro de ella un poco más hasta sentir que ya estaba a punto. Hinata pudo aguantar sus ganas y así pudimos gozar al unísono, tal como yo deseaba. -Ya…ahora cariño…córrete conmigo…goza conmigo amor… -Síiiiiiiiiii…me corro Danna me corro…..aaahhh aaaaaaaahh aaaaaaaahh AAAAAAAAAAAHH AAAAAAAAAAARRR RRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH… -TE QUIERO HINATA…TE QUIERO MUCHO…TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHH…

Nunca imaginé que me duraría tanto la sensación de un orgasmo como al gozar con ella. La atraía hacía mí, la besaba, la amaba, acariciaba sus pezones y los mordisqueaba con mis dientes. Quedamos inmóviles un poco, hasta que nos echamos en la cama, agotados, bañados en sudor. - - -Naruto…ha sido precioso…te amo-y me besó profundamente-… -Yo también…Ahora somos un matrimonio con todas las de la ley... -Sí Danna, al fin somos marido y mujer, tu eres mio y yo soy tuya, en cuerpo y alma. Me sonrió y le dije que durmiéramos…

-FIN NARUTO POV-

-HInata Pov-

Desperté después de esa maravillosa noche de pasión que me chiquitín rubio me había dado, por fin esos miedos, dudas e inseguridades propias habían desaparecido, y naruto entendió que para que algo especial como nuestra primera vez, no hacían falta tantas preparaciones, lo único que era necesario que amor… amor entre los dos y pasión, propia de dos amantes, no importa el lugar, el momento ni el día o la hora, solo hace falta que estés con la persona que amas con todo tu corazón y estes segura de sus sentimientos hacia ti, solo eso hace falta para que no se convierta el algo pasajero o de momento y dure para siempre…

-Y bueno será mejor que guarde eso- se dijo mientras guardaba dos revistas una con el título "21 maneras de avivar a tu novio lento" y la otra que decía, "Cocina afrodisiaca volumen 1 y 2"

Se rio mientras oculto las revistas y dijo en vos alta –Bueno quisas solo necesitabas ese empujoncito naruto-kun- -jijijijij- ….

-Fin Hinata Pov-

Mientas Hinata regresaba a la cama junto con su dormilon rubio, se dio cuenta de algo y tomo una botella y dos vasos, el rubio despertaba apenas abriendo los ojos mientras recordaba cada una de las cosas pasadas la anterior noche, y adquiria un tono rojo fuego ante la mirada divertida de hinata…

-Na-ru-To-, dijo deletreando su nombre silaba por silaba con una vos terriblemente sensual… -Tsunade-sama nos envió ayer el antídoto y no lo hemos tomado-

Dijo mientras serbia un vaso para cada uno, -Por nosotros se escucharon dos voses en la habitación antes del brindis… antes de que un alarido de terror pronunciado por la vos de naruto inundara el susodicho lugar…

-HINATAAAAAAAA!- se escucho mientras el rubio mantenía desmayada a la ojiperla en sus brazos…

* * *

Bueno primero que nada no me maten soy coreano ajjaja no enserio voy a ponerme las pilas y a seguir y terminar un par de mis historias… y segundo la posta no sabia como carajos segirla y darle algo de coerencia, pero déjenme decirle que después de esto ambos vuelven a ser adultos y las cosas serán casi como al principio… segundo quiero agradecir a trigo-sama y a otras personas que no recuerto al momento de escribir esto mañana leo bien lo revirws y añado sus nombres pero enserio gracias por sus comentarios tan alentadores… amigo trigo-sama mañana leo tus historias y le dejo una critica constructiva tal cual me la pedistes… saludosa todos y espero que les guste este LEMON-continuacion espero que no sea un fiasgo porque es mi primera ves o quisas segunda escribiendo algo parecido… solo soy bueno con el hecchi saludos espero sus comentarios de como estuvo este cap cortito


End file.
